Ask BB!
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: Ask Beyond Birthday. Everyone's favorite L-obsessed,Jam loving, Shinigami eyed, Insane, Sexy Serial Killer! - Discontinued. -
1. O P E N I N G

Hello, I am Beyond Birthday.

Please feel free to ask any questions you wish to ask.

I shall reply to each, lonng or short. It does not matter.

Thank you.

-BB

*** Lol! I chose to do this because of all the "Ask so-and-so" stuff around. So I was like, "Why not do one myself?" And so... here it is. :) I'm just doing this for fun. x3***


	2. S E S S I O N :  1

Ah, first part of your beautiful questions.

_**

* * *

**_

anonymousXandrogynous

_**BB! hai! :3**_

_**okay, so:**_

_**1.) are you seceretly a vampire?**_

_**2.) does eating so much jam bad for your health?**_

_**3.) do you have a crush on L?**_

_**4.) what our your thoughts on unicorns?**_

_**and 5.) who's prettier, Misa or Naomi?**_

_**thanks for your time :)**_

Dear anonymousXandrogynous,

Yes, Hello.

Oh? A Vampire, you say? What made you think that? *chuckle* No, I'm afraid not.

Does eating too much Jam bad for your health? I'm afraid so. I eat other types of food aswell, but mostly Jam. I burn calories with my brain, so I guess I'm okay. Though, to tell you the truth. *whispers* I think vegetables are evil.

*Nervous Laughter* Me? A crush on L? Ha! What makes you think THAT? ...Well, A small one.

My thought on unicorns... Well, I do not really like them. But their horn (thing) can be useful one day.

Well...Both women are remarkably beautiful. But, to be honest, I'll go with Miss Amane. (She's sexier)

_**

* * *

**_

Danni Daedalus

_**B, **_

_**What is your favorite way of murdering people? I know the good, and usual ways, like taking their heart out, or dismembering them, but I'm going to try and follow in your footsteps. Any good ideas for me? **_

_**~C**_

Dear Danni Daedalus,

Ah, great question you have there. Well, there are many favorites. But I have to say... TORTURING them to death. I like chaining them and cutting them little by little and have them feel PAIN! For them to SCREAM! To be BROKEN! And SUFFER! -Well, you get me right? I like to Torture them. And once they die due to blood loss, I just have fun with their bodies as in, Taking out some of their organs and sewing them together and placing them into their mouth. You know, give them the wonderful "Ectoplasm" look.

_**

* * *

**_

Halohawtgirl123

_**Can you give me a hug and give L a hug too?**_

Dear Halohawtgirl123,

Umm, yes, yes you may.

*Hugs you*

And L? He's not here at the mome-

L: *walks in*

Oh, I guess he is, nevermind. *walks up to L and gives him a hug, releasing him the next second and kicking him out*

I hope you are happy.

* * *

**Well, I guess that does it... for today. Please feel free to ask me anything. I will answer honestly and will do anything you ask. Except for being your slave.**

**Thank you.**

**-Beyond Birthday.**


	3. S E S S I O N :  2

**Part 2 of your amazing questions.**

* * *

**L is alsomer than you**

**BB YOUR ALSOME(yes i know alsome is mis spelled i just like to spell it that way)**

**1 have you seen the BBxnear (i lvrs them)**

**2have you seen the pic with u and L in a maid outfit when did that happen**

**3 can i have you can hide under my bedXD**

**4 why am i/girls sooooo in lvrs with you**

**5 can you kill my sister**

**Thats all**

Dear, L is alsomer then you (*coughHEISNOTcough*. )

Oh, I am quite "awlsome". Thank you very much.

Ah, are you reffering to that threatning BBxNear stuff out there? If so, yes. And let me tell you this, I am not a fan. Meaning, I hate it. Everyone KNOWS I belong to L... (or Light. )

Ah... *blush* Why, yes, I have... Great, since you asked, I'll tell you.

We were both on a secret agent mission to bring back the jewel or awesomeness back to the temple of aweomeness. Okay? Alright. So were were doing ninja stuff and entered the idiot of a crook's mansion. And so on. But then when we were just two meters away from the jewel, we heared people rushing inside the room. So L said, "Let's go into that supply closet!" And so we did. And once were were inside, we noticed maid outfits. Perfect size. So we came out like and you know what happens next. Alright? ( Notice the sarcasm? )

Hide under your bed, you say? Sure, why not? Give me your bed number and I'll drop by. ;D

Oh, interesting question. Well, since almost 3/4 of Death Note maniacs are in deeply love with L (or other Wammy's. Who cares?) and see L as the "Awww~! L! Your are so fucking cute, adorable, snuggly, sweet, and sexy!" they see me as the "OMFG! A FUCKING BAD-BOY L! HE'S SO FUCKING SEXY! I WANNA HAVE HIS FUCKING EVIL BABIES AND CRAP LIKE THAT! I WANNA FUCK YOU!" And so on...

Can I kill your sister? Sure, I guess so.

* * *

**UnmercyfulDeath**

**B! D: you won't be my slave? dran, and i thought i was so close to haveing you as my slave T.T**

**anyway!**

**1: what is your opinion on the BxMisora pairing? **

**2: do you think you'd look epic as a dragon? **

**3: preferable pet? **

**4: your thoughts on Kira? **

**5: most unique way to kill someone? **

**6: what would you do if you were handcuffed to L like Light/Ratio was? **

**7: can you give the readers a riddle to attempt to figure out? i love riddles. i like the number 13 too. D: i don't know which i love more!**

**8: uhhhhh . carp, question 8 ran away...*gives jam instead* ^^;;**

**-V.V.C.**

Dear UnmercufulDeath,

I will NOT and I will repeat myself, WILL NOT become ANYONE's worthless slave! *pout* Not for what happened last time when I needed a Job!

Hah, My opinion on BBxMisora? I think it's hot. I mean really, MISORA'S FUCKING GIT, MAN! Hvae you seen how sexy she is? And with her leather? *lips lips* Ahhh.

Kyahaha, Why yes, I guess so. Why not?

Preferable pet... I have to say... Dog.

My thoughts on Kira (Light Yagami) is just that he is a COWARD.

Most unique way to murder someone... I answered this question to someone else. But I guess I'll repeat it this once... for you.

My favorite way to kill someone is to TORTURE them to death.

Riddle... Sure!

"You are in a room and find yourself in a presence of a mangled corpse. The body if of a woman who seems to be split down the center of ger waist-line horizontally. The killer did not leave any traces of fabric, or prints of any sort. Oddly, this room was without a door, a window that was unhinged seemed to be the only thresold. There are traces if blood that is not equivalent to the natural blood mass of the corpse and has there now remains 1/3 of the previous mass. Though all the correct anatomical parts, limbs, are present. With this data, one can assume that killer took the blood for another purpse. That question will remain unsolved for the time being. The legs of the corpse point outwardly aiming horizontally towards a direct depicition of a aquare metal case, unlocked. In this case you find another corpse, thout, it's anatomy is that of a bird's. The severed wing had been stripped bare of feathers, you took notice that one feather pointed verdically and other overlapped it, creating what appeared to be an abtuse angle. Now, the heads of the bodies are facing the same direction if seen from a bird's point of view, 120 degrees northeast meters away, there is a clock tower. The killer struck at 12 o'clock PM (12:000 military.) it was not 4 o'clock (16:00 military). There were clear instructions there was not to be disturbance of the scene. Usuing this data, what do you decipher of the crime and how could you gather information regarding facts aiding on this investigation? Calculations of events must be assumed with facts, please note." Good Luck!

If I were handcuffed to L... *bites my bottom lip* Well... I would do A LOT of things. That chain can become useful.

* * *

**BB Blitz**  
**HI BB!**

**Ok anyway,**

**1) I know I am slowly going insane, any tips on anything to do with that subject?**

**2) Can you tell me your IQ i'm curious? (mine is 163, i'm thirteen)**

**3) I need a hug, can I have a hug?**

**4) have you ever met Light?**

**5) whats it like to have Shinigami eyes?**

**That's it! thanks!**

Dear BB Blitz,

Hello.

You are slwly going insane? Pfft, why are you asking me for tips? I am not a pro on INSANITY! If you are slowly going inside all I have to say is these two things:

1. Straightjackets sore your elbows. But that would be not problem if you are either a sadist or a masochist.

2. Meds are Drugs, don't take them.

and

3. When you have the change, start cumolsing, fall on the ground and try to look up into the Nurse's skirt.

Oh, my IQ is quite high, to be exact. It is 185. Your very smart! Over 140- you are a Genius! Even at a young age! I'm very proud.

A hug? Sure, why not? *Gives you a Hug*

Kyahaha. Why, yes, I have actually.

Oh, and having shinigami eyes is fantastic! Death. Death. Death. I can dance around it all the time! That is all I can see! DEATH! I love it!

* * *

**CrystalPandaBear**  
**Eee!**

**Wud it be ok if i owned you? :3**

**Do u hate Light Yagami? (I do...)**

**Why are completely awesome?**

**Can i have a cookie?**

Dear CrystalPandaBear,

It depends.

Light Yagami. Yes, yes I do. That jerk killed me.

I am completely "awesome" because I could and I shall. Plus! I'm a sexy and insane serial killer and I'ce fucking smart! What's not to like about me?

A Cookie? Sure. *grabs a cookie from my jeans pocket and hands it over to you* Sorry but... I bit half of it. I was hungry!

* * *

**Well, there were some questions asked by you! Please feel free to ask ANY! I will do anything, except being your slave.**

**Until next time, my dears.**

**-Beyond Birthday**

*** xLiABB: The riddle was not written by me, but by a friend. He doesn't know I put it here. xD ***


	4. S E S S I O N : 3

**Wow. More questions. Thank you, my lovelies.**

* * *

**My Lipstick Tastes Like Jam**  
**Hey beyond, your my favourite :)**

**1) if i bought the last jar of jam would you stalk me? ( if yes then despite the snow i will run to every shop and buy all the jam i can find xD)**

**2) do you think that we could go out? (considerign you are incredibly amazing and so my lipstick can actually taste of jam)**

**3) can i help you kill people (especially Light-Bulb Imagay)**

**4) have you ever watched the mighty boosh?**

***pops out of thin agir and runs over, takes a photo of you and me before kissing you, leaving black lipstick on you. leaves you my number and then dissapears again***

Dear, My Lipstick Tastes Like Jam, (Loving the name! )

Awww, thank you dear.

Hmm... If it was the last jar in the whole wrold. If not, nope.

"Go out", you say? Sure, why not? *licks lips*

Only if you know how to cover up your tracks and if you'll listen to everything I'll say.

"The Mighty Boosh"? No, Not really. I'll look that up.

*stares at you and poses for the camera* ;D

* * *

**Danni Daedalus**

**...That sounds very, very fascinating...yes, I think that will be fun. Anyways...questions, right?**

**Which would you rather fuck? L or Light?**

**...Are you a seme or an uke...? Because you seem like a seme...but I can be incorrect.**

**Want some jam? -holds out a jar-**

**Is an I.Q. of 149 good for an 11-year-old? (Don't ask, B. DON'T. FUCKING. ASK.)**

**Please tell me about your time being a slave.**

**And...do you wish you would of died in the condo in the BB cases, or are you happy you lived?**

**Thanks B, we'll talk again soon I hope.**

**And...one more,**

Dear Danni Daedalus,

Which would I rather fuck? Umm... O.o I'm not... gay... But... I'd say... L? But Light seems very interesting to fuck, too.

Oh, haven't you read me say it in the book? "I'm a top. And aggressive top. I have never once been submissive". So, yes, I am seme.

Jam~! *grabs it and kisses your cheek* Thank you, Dear.

An 11 year olf with an IQ of 149? Hmmm, Yes, It is very good. And, okay. I will not ask.

Oh, god. *Sighs* Sure. *opens the jam jar and sticks hand inside, taking out a large amount of the strawberry gush and begins to lick it off my fingers* I was a sex slave. End of story.

Ah, I hope to answer your questions soon, too.

* * *

**WickedWitchPrincess**

**Hello B,**

**I must say Im impressed with you, and since you have the "shinigami eyes" you can see peoples death dates? I have red eyes, but their not Shinigami eyes unfortunately. If you would like, come to Sunny Island (don't remind me how stupid that name sounds! Stupid Chelsea named it that after she received the Harvest Goddess's blessing!) and kill a few people, I would do it myself but everyone would expect me to do it.**

**Caio**

**~Witch Princess**

Dear WickenWitchPrincess,

Aww, you flatter me, dear.

Oh, you have red eyes? Fantastic!

And sure, I guess I can arrange that. Killing rampage!

* * *

**LeahKeehl13**

**Hi BB!**

**1. What do u think of L? **

**2. How bout near**

**3. Why are u such a creeper? Jk**

**4. Do u h8 Kira?**

**Okays... Done :D ur awesome...**

Dear LeahKeehl13,

Hello, Leah.

What do I personally think of L? Hmm, he's an idiotic, foolish, and selfish human! Hmph!

Near... Well, the kid has not yet done anything to make me despise him... Except the fact that he's L's true seccessor. THAT. I hate.

I am a "creeper" because I'm cool like that.

Yes. I hate Kira.

Aww, I admire your compliment. I am quite awesome. ;D

* * *

**K**

**Hello Beyond. How are you? (BB: pretty good-) I wasn't talking to you! Anyhow, 1) are there evil copycats of you that are those weird voices in my head?**

Dear K,

Hello, dear.

Oh... I'm good, just out of it! Haha, if you want the voice to be me, just tell me. And no, those "voices" are not me. Just wanna-be me's.

* * *

**L lover**

**Hello, BB! You are super smart, and cute, plus, i sorta look like you too! Anyways, 1. What do u think about L? 2. How old are you? 3. How did you become a killer? do you think about L? Do you like-like him, or wanna kill him, cuz in the BB murder case book, you hate him. 5. My brother says you suck!He says L could kill you! so can u fight L so I can say I WAS RIGHT![:**

Dear L lover,

Awww, I admire your compliments.

I have already answered this question, dear. But I guess I'll repeat it this once. "What do I personally think of L? Hmm, he's an idiotic, foolish, and selfish human! Hmph!"

I am 24 years of age.

I became a killer by... well, to surpass L.

Oh, This is the same question as the others! *chuckle* Oh. I hate him. A lot.

TELL YOUR STUPID BROTHER THAT HE'S GAY AND THAT I WILL TEAR HIS HEAD OFF AND THAT I WILL KICK HIM IN A PLACE, GOD KNOWS SHOULD BE TREATED NICELY! AND ONCE THAT IS DONE! I WILL FUCKING TEAR HIS LIMBS OUT TILL HE DIES DUE TO BLOOD LOSS! YA' HEAR ME! HE'S DEAD MEAT!

*Cough* Oh, sure. *gets up and leaves*

- 5 hours later -

There you go. If anyone asks, L IS NOT, AND I REPEAT, IS NOT! IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET! UNDERSTOOD?

Ah, yes, you are right. (:

* * *

**CrystalPandaBear**

**Oh its okay! Im okay with a bitten cookie! :D and what do u mean it depends? Im nice, and not rabid like some fangirls out there...**

**Oh i have more questions!**

**Do you think yaoi is gross?**

**Whats ur favorite brand of knife?**

**Are u proud of ur shinigami eyes?**

Dear CrystalPandaBear,

Oh, great. Ha- just to let you know... That cookie has been in my pocket for more than two months.

And yes, it depends, sweetheart. "Im nice" is not enough.

Do i think Yaoi is gross? Oh, God, Kill me now! Yes! I hate it! I hate it! It is- Ugh! I am not a rapist!

Ha, my favorite brand of knife is any, actually. But mostly switch blades or any sharp knives that can dig deep into anyone's flesh.

Oh, yes, I am very proud of my shinigami eyes.

* * *

**Well, there you have it my dears! Please feel free to ask as many as you want!**

**-Beyond Birthday**

**(xLiABBx: Oh! Just to let you guys know. I LOVE YAOI! (fav couple: BBxL ;D)I just want to keep BB in character as much as possible. It's quite fun getting into BB's head. (: )**


	5. S E S S I O N : 4

**Awww, more questions!

* * *

**

A successor

**Hello Beyond, I've really liked you for the past four months, so I guess... OK here are my questions.**

**1. If you could go back in time to change one event, what would that be? (notice as I said COULD, because time travel is impossible)**

**2. If you never met L in the novel, how did you copy his characteristics and looks? I mean, it was either you or Mello that said that you wanting to see L's Death day.**

**3. The fangirls and the yaoi has gotten old to begin with. Aren't you getting tired of pleasing fangirls by going out with them, kissing them, you know, fanservice?**

**4. Just out of curiosity, who's sex slave were you working for?**

**5. If you were allowed to be in the anime/ manga, what would you do?**

**6. Even if you are striking against L, do you think the world should be a better place?**

**7. What is my name?**

**8. Yaoi's annoying, which pairing (from Death Note) makes you the most sick? It doesn't have to be a pairing with you, but it has to be boyxboy.**

**9. What would you say if I told you that I'm A? (The first child of the Wammy's who commited suicide under pressure.**

**10. Do you believe me? My name could be fake, after all you can't see me.**

**11. Has anything ever made you cry?**

**12. Wow, #12, for making it this far, have some jam. 13 to be exact.**

**13. B = 13, and thanks to you, 13 is my favorite number.**

**Thank you for probably answering my questions honestly. I hope I don't seem like a rapid fangirl to you. And keep in mind about the "A" thing**

Dear A successor,

Aww, your sweet, thank you. :)

Hmmm. I guess I would go back to the time of my murders. (When I was "working" with Naomi Misora) and back down a little bit on the theories for she couldn't have stopped me in the end. *shrug*

Oh. Haha, rumors had it. Oh, and I spot L once. I knew it was him because he was walking with Watari towards the limo. I was 100% correct it was him. Too bad I couldn't see his face at that time since I was in my room which was in the 6th floor. *shrug*

Oh. Yeah, pretty much. *shrug*

Damn! Well, his name was Raye Penbar. He just appeared out of nowhere in front of me and asked me if I needed a job. And so on.

If I appeared in the anime/manga. Hmmm... I'm not quite sure. But I guess I would have joined to task force in the Yotsuba case. Like Aiber and Wedy did. I' pretty sure of that. But again, I'm not TOO positive. :O

Hmm... Interesting question... But No.

I do not know, I cannot see your face, dear.

Hmmmm, I agree, dear. Well, I have to say... LxLight and MexLight.

That would be impossible, sweetie. But if you were, FUCK YOU!

Hmmm, not really.

Well, yes. Many years ago. A bitch ate my jam. I burst into tears.

Jam~! Thank you, dear! *grabs it and kisses your cheek*

Aww, you are making me blush!

Ah, your welcome. Thank you for asking... and the jam. *holds it up* And sure, I'll keep that in mind.

* * *

**Danni Daedalus**  
**You're welcome for the jam, BB-san~ Interesting kind of slave. I won't ask any further. My 11-year old sister says hi, by the way. She wanted me to ask you about her I.Q., hence the question.**

**You know how in school they ask you 'Who's your idol?' And most kids say my mom or dad or something like that? She actually said 'Beyond Birthday!' You now have an 11-year-old kid under your control. Good job!**

**What do you think of cosplayers? I clocked a guy in the face today, he was cosplaying Kira at the mall. I think I broke his jaw. It made me and about 5 other people smile.**

**How do you tell if someone has shinigami eyes? Besides the red.**

**What was your favorite part of the BB cases? Mine was the third murder, that was pure genius.**

**Can I help you kill people? Torturing sounds fun, and I need to know how to use a knife as good as you.**

**Talk to you some other time, kay B-sama...? -hands you a jar of jam- See you**.

Dear Danni Daedalus,

Hmph! *looks away*

Ah, your sister. Oh, and tell her I said Hi back. :) Your sister is really smart. Tell her I said that, yes?

Ah, that is very sweet of your sister.

Cosplayers, I don't despise them. I enjoy watching cosplays myself. Haha, that's the way to go!

Well, the only way you can tell is when you cannot see their lifespan.

Ah, I enjoyed Backyard Bottomslash's murder. She was SEXY! *begins to drool as I recall what happened before the murder*

Sure. Can you cover up your tracks? And will you listen to everything I say? If so, sure. Any time.

Sure, Danni. Leave me anything you want. Yes! Thank you for the jam! *hugs you tightly* Until next time.

* * *

**xWBBFx**

**Lol I might do one 8D**

**do you think of fangirls?**

**a fangirl walked up to you and asked you to marry her,would you kill her?**

**'d you get from Winchester to Los angeles so quickly?**

**like meat?**

**do you prefer-Shinigami or Ghosts?**

Dear xWBBFx,

Might to what, dear?

I love my fangirls. Every single one. :)

Hmm, not kill her. But probably I'll just walk away.

One simple way. AIRPLANE.

Yes, yes I do.

Shinigami for sure. :)

* * *

**WickedWitchPrincess**

**Yes, the red eyes is because I'm a witch. Not very fun because people judge us witches without even getting to know us! Not that I care, humans are just (well the ones here) way to weird! I mean, they use a blue feather to propose, what ever happened to the ring?**

**I'l look forward to seeing you at the Island~ just don't touch the Goddess, it'll be my job.. one day even if she is my sister.**

**But, why did you even start these killings int he first place dear B?**

Dear WickedWitchPrincess,

Ah, a witch? Interesting. :)

Yes, humans are quite irritation at times. I agree.

Haha, a blue feather? That's bizarre.

Sure, I won't touch her.

*Sighs* Third time answering this question. "To Surpass L."

* * *

**The girl L**  
**lol you locked L in a supply closet...oh, I told my 19 YEAR-OLD brother wat u said about him.[= He told me I was crazy, because u are not real, THEN, he said "L is so much better than BB! At least L isnt a floor crawling, jam eatting B$TCH!" I sceamed at him! Qs! u kill my brother? u Ls twin? I have ur autograph?JK! [Steals ALL ur jam and ALL ur murder weapons, then I release L from the supply closet!] u think of Mello? about taking ur jam...here u go.[gives u ur jam back] sorry...I ate one of them...=.= p.s in real life, I look like u AND I always wanna kill somebody!XD an-OMG! MELLO IS ABOUT 2 SHOOT YOU! [I run up behind Mello and stab him 89 times, then I throw L at him] I always keep a knife with me![: Bye! ^-^**

Dear The girl L,

*Nervous laughter* You have no proof! Oh? Is that so? Tell you idiot of a brother that Beyond the motherfucking Birthday will rape him in the shower if he says L is better that me one more time!

Oh, Gladly!

No. *chuckles* I am not. *shrug* Disappointing, right?

- Freaks out - MY JAM! MY WEAPONS! L! FUCKER!

Well, Mello is... well... *thinks* A very paranoid child.

*hugs my jars close* Don't you ever touch my Jam ever again, ya hear me?

Oh, you do? That's fantastic!

*stares at you* O.O Ummm, I appreciate you saving my life... You reward: A kiss. *kisses your cheek*

* * *

**CrystalPandaBear**  
**I am back once again! :D**

**Alright if "I'm nice" doesn't convince you that im a total rapist then I'll tell you that I respect personal space and do not "glomp" as they say it, a lot (unless its Matt but since you aren't him you have nothing to worry about) You are a respectable person and i do not intend to ruin that with a fangirl obbession.**

**OH questions!**

**Can i borrow one of your knifes to kill Light Yagami with?**

**If you had to pick a jam other than strawberry what would it be?**

Dear CrystalPandaBear,

Ah, yes, it's nice to have you back.

*Thinks* Will there be Jam?

My knives? *shrugs and takes out two large cases from under my bed and hands them both to you* Take care of them.

... I'm not sure... Peach? No... Grape? ... Grape.

* * *

**Rain Megami**  
**Hi BB! *Waves* I just learned about your character recently and I really like you! You're like...in my top 5 fave Death Note characters! I hate Light too...evil L killing coward! Oh right...questions.**

**1. What did you think about A before he died?**

**2. What do you think about Near, Mello, Matt, and Watari?**

**3. If you could, would you wanna be a Shinigami?**

**4. How much damage do you think you could do in one hour with a Death Note?**

**5. If you were given a second chance, would you become a murderer again?**

**6. Who's your favorite Shinigami?**

**7. Please explain on what you would do with a length of rope, a hammer, a red hot branding seal, and a helpless victim.**

**and**

**8. Can I have your autograph?**

**Oh! *Offers a wagon full of jam.* For you! ^_^**

Dear Rain Megami,

Hi~! *waves* Aww, you are very sweet. Thank you, it means a lot. :) I'm before L, right? O.o

Well, to be honest, I hated him. So very much. I hated myself for playing the "Best Friend!" role. *shudders* Pure Hell.

Near: Again, I do not the despise him.

Mello: He's alright. He wrote my book, so I'm cool with him.

Matt: Meh.

Watari: I hate that old pedophile.

Ah, yes, yes I would.

Oh ho ho ho! Now, that will be fun to answer. Well, the rope, I'll save for the end. But I'll start with beating the helpless victim senseless until he or she is left unconscious, and once that is done, I get the branding seal and begin branding the unconscious body until the room is filled with the scent of burning flesh! And once that's done, I get the rope and hand the soon-to-be-corpse on the ceiling and wait for the victim to regain conscious and once he or she does, I will just enjoy myself seeing him or her in pain. And if he(or she) still has not died and I grow bored, I simply grab the hammer and begin beating him(her) again until he(or she) is dead. :D

And sure. *grabs a pen and signs your notebook*

Aww, thank you for all the jam, dear! *hugs you*

* * *

**M**  
**One simple question, a any point during the time you knew each other, did you ever try to influence A to commit suicide, or did you st allow it to happen on its own?**

Dear M,

... You caught me. Yes, I had manipulated A to suicide. *holds hand up* I confessed. I just hope L is not reading this.

* * *

**Well, there you go my lovelies!**

**Ask anything you want! :)**

**-Beyond Birthday**

**(xLiABBx: I like Tacos. :3 Oh! Again, I love BBxLight and BBxL. - read my last comment from the last chapter. xO - )**


	6. S E S S I O N : 5

**More questions! Wonderful.**

**

* * *

CrazyMarshMELLO**

**Hi BB. You are kinda my role model.**

**1. I am 12 and in a class called the "Gifted-and-Talented" class. Therefor you can infer that I am fairly smart. I am good at finding unique ways to do thinks and not leaving any evidence that I was somewhere. I think things out before I do them. Do you think I could accompany you on your next killing-spree?**

**2. How would you kill someone with only a hairspray bottle full of water?**

**3. What type of music do you listen to?**

**4. Do you enjoy Edger Allan Poe? If so, what is your favorite poem by him?**

Dear CrazyMarshMELLO,

Aww, you are sweet. :) I am getting that a lot. Thank you.

Oh? That's amazing! Hmm... Sure... Will you obey my every command?

I listen to happy/hippie-ish music like Nevershoutnever! - sarcasm - I listen to Rock, Industrial, Death Metal, Heavy Metal, Techno, and Orchestral. :)

Hmmm, Hairspray and a bottle full of water? *shrug* I can just stray hairspray on his eyes and once he's in pain, force him to garble on the bottle of water until he falls dead. :)

Yes, I do. My favorite? I have to say "The Raven". I love that poem. My second choice is "Tell Tale Heart". :)

* * *

**Danni Daedalus**

**I'm screwed then. My damn shinigami won't let me make the eye trade...something about 'It's dangerous' and 'you're lifespan's short enough already.' I know for a fact i'm living for 91.4 years though. Gosh.**

**Anyways, question from CC (my sister)**

**What would you do to L-san if you came home and saw him strapped to a wall? Bye BB-sama~**

**Did you like Wammy's when you were there? And I know there was A, was there ever a C?**

**Alright, first of all, your little comment on Backyard interested me...what did you do? Rape her?**

**I cover my tracks well, and i'll listen to you. You don't need to worry about that.**

**Are you a cannibal? I've heard some stuff saying that you are...**

**What did A ever do to you? He seems kind of bastard-ish and wimpy, but still...?**

**Alright, I have to go stab that damn Kira cosplayer. I'll bring back an arm and a leg for you, kay? -hands you a jar of jam and a knife- Kill someone for me while i'm out. -waves-**

**Also, something for xLiABBx-sama, Tacos are awesome. I love tacos. Have you ever tried a spaghetti taco though?**

Dear Danni Daedauls,

A-ha, really? Well tell your shinigami that I said he(or she) is a wimp and to give you the eyes! :)

Hmmm. *chuckle* Torture him and any ways possible. :)

Oh, No, I certainly did not! C? Yes, there was.

*Shifty eyes* I did not really... "rape" her... she gave herself to me... *blush* Jeez.

Hmmm, sure.

o.o *sighs* Yes, dear, I am. - sarcasm -

HE BEAT ME IN THE RANKINGS!

Oh ho ho ho! Nice! *grabs the jar and knife* Don't worry, I was planning to do that anyways.

(xLiABBx: Yes! :D Tacos will rule over the filthy world! :D Haha, yes, I have. O.O I had my mom make them when I say iCarly. :P )

* * *

**Rain Megami**

**Thanks for responding B! I love you! (Not in a fangirl way.) Now, don't eat all that jam at once, you don't wanna get sick, and remember to recycle all the glass jars! I do have some more questions.**

**1. Do you think it's true that L and Near have Asperger's Syndrome? If you don't know what it is it's basically a high-functioning form of autism, you can look it up. =D Some people think they have AS, I'm one of them. Mainy because I have AS as well and L, Near, and I share some qualities. (Standing up with a basically permenant slouch, playing with my hair obsessivly, ect.) I just wanna know what you think.**

**2. Raye Penbar? Did you know he was Naomi Misora's fiance before Light killed them with his Death Note?**

**3. Do you think Mello needs anger managment? xD**

**4. Do you have another favorite weapon besides knives?**

**5. Can you kill my science teacher? She's a witch, she's mean to me, and she's as stupid as Hell. ;_;**

**Ummmm...actually you're my fourth favorite character. L is first, Near is second, Matt is thrid, you are fourth, and Matsuda is fith. Respond soon please!**

Dear Rain Megami,

Oh, you are very welcome, dear. I... love you too?

Meh. *throws an empty jar behind me. The jar shatters*

Do I think L and Near have Asperger Syndroms? Well, a part of me says yes. :) Oh, and yes, I know what it means, dear.

Really? *gasp*

Haha, of course not! xD *shifty eyes*

Yes. Any type of gun. :)

Haha, sure. What's her name?

Damn it! *pouts*

* * *

**WickedWitchPrincess**

**well, I know you will surpass L, wanna know why?**

**L stands for Loser while B stands for Better. aaaand I sorta kinda did this spell to see the future.. would you like to know what happens?**

**thought the feather is quiet pretty...**

Dear WickedWitchPrincess,

Awww, you are very kind. :) We can get a long very well.

*chuckle* You can see the future? *Sigh* Sure, what happens?

Ah, again with the feathers... xD

* * *

**UnmercyfulDeath**

**lol, its me again 8D sorry it took so long to rereview, i was stuck attempting that riddle x.x i was not blessed with high IQ T.T**

**1: . oh my, you were a slave before, mustn't repeat that experience again then o.o. but what if L invited you to be his slave? or vise versa (as however unlikely that seems .)**

**2: lol, yay! B like BBXMisora! *runs around till i'm shot* x.X okay, since you said that, do you think it would be a possibility that, if oyu ever had a child to misora, that they would attempt to fallow in your footsteps to try to surpass L? i have a fanfic plot idea for this, but i'm unsure of how reasonable it sounds :s**

**3: yay! you officially have a spot within my Elements Dragons as the Dragon of Puzzles. your counterpart? the Dragon of Solutions, Naomi XD**

**i be the Dragoness of Blood, by the way *points at my own name* that is long out of date x.x.**

**4: D8 dog? dran, i bet five bucks to a friend that you'd say Cat :s**

**5:8D my respect for you just went up by 20%! i also think Kira is a coward! what is your reason for thinking he's a coward, perhaps our reason are the same as well :3**

**6:oh, sorry for asking a repeat ^^; i don't like doing that, honest...**

**Huh, torturing someone to death? my respect for you decreased about 0.2% :/ thats so...so...**

**Empathy: unoriginal? sadistic? mean?**

**get out of here Empathy, theres only room for one serial killer here D: oh, but thanks for suggesting unoriginal :3**

**Empathy: . T.T i'm abused...**

**...so unoriginal :/ =!**

**i prefer Empathy's seventh murder method myself, or his 10th. his seventh was burning with many high powered high heated lights, while the 10th was acid. but thats just me :/i'm sure Empathy's victims had their fair share of torture X3**

**7: and now the riddle D8**

**i can honestly say that i am completely and utterly stumped. but don't give me the answer, i wanna work on it a little longer :3**

**Empathy: though she won't mind if you give her a clue XD**

**D: empathy! *hits him* get out .**

**Empathy: : *leaves***

**8: . om my, i certainly wasn't expecting that answer...**

**9: art or music?**

**10: Mello already answer this question, but i want your opinion: what is the hardest part of killing someone?**

**11: many people have asked you about your eyes, haven't they? heheheh, but how many have asked about your blood? Blood holds ones memory, their being, their entire self you know. i'm fascinated by blood. whats your opinion of it?**

**12: what do you think of your demise at the end of the novel? would you have rather lived on in prison or did Kiras heart attack help you? also, what do you think of Misoras demise, do you think it was just? i tend to think that she was able to deduce suck things like that because she learned alot for the BB case X3**

**13: 13=B! *gives 13 jars of jam***

**14: what would you do if you found a death note? (pardon if this was asked already)**

**15: do you think Kiras task was futile? i personally think it was because, as an Element, i know that everything must have balance to counter and connect everything else. War has peace, life has death, creation has destruction, puzzels have their leather clad hot solutions. thus, good must have evil.**

**16: Jellyfish! *whacks with jeallyfish***

**17: what color are your eyes, really? its said many times that shinigami eyes aren't really red.**

**18: a path that you are walking on ends at a three way split with Three Dragons blocking both. the dragon on the right has white scales, the one on the left has black, and the middle has with exactly half of both. a sign in the center of the path reads: "One of these dragons always lies, while the another always tells the truth. the remaining Dragon always sides with her lover."**

**the dragons are laying, so you cannot tell the genders of the dragons, and they are wearing masks to shield their eyes. you may only ask Two dragons the SAME question.**

**which path do you take, and which dragon is which?**

**Empathy: that is so revenge for the other riddle, isn't it?**

**yes, yes it is X3**

**19: what would you do if you ever met Misora again?**

**29: seriously: have you NEVER been submissive to a traffic light? if so, i'm glad i never got my license O_O**

**well, thats all my feeble mind can concoct this time. V.V.C. out!**

Dear UnmercyfulDeath,

Wow. Long Review. I like it!

Haha.

Umm... No. I will never be L's filthy slave! Though, L as my slave would be okay?

Haha, I sure do. (: Oh, No children, please! But I guess... Yeah, why not? :) Sure, make a stop about that, dear! (xLiABBx: I would DIE to read i- BB: GO AWAY! )

Oh? Ummm... Interesting? *shifty eyes* (xLiABBx: BB is thinking over that statement. (: )

Haha. Yes, dog. I like them. (: (xLiABBx: He likes them because my dog is always sweet to hi- BB: GET OUT! )

Ah, sweet! I think he's a coward because... REALLY? He USES a stupid notebook to kill! What the fuck?

Oh. Haha, I guess you can say "unoriginal". :) It's quite fun.

Ha, okay. Good luck on the riddle, dear!

Music for sure. :)

The correct answer: Killing someone. (xLiABBx: So from the book. :D Really, BB had to go get the bo- BB: how many timees do I have to tell you to get the fuck out?)

Hmmm, I just think of blood... as... you know, blood. Life. A drink. *shrug*

Meh, I wanted to die myself instead of having Kira kill me with a stupid heart attack! -.- And I don't really care about Misora at the moment so I won't answer this question. I'm kind of frustrated.

Yes, it does! *grabs the jar* Thank you!

Hmmm, burn it. I don't need a stupid notebook to kill.

Haha, yes, dear, I do. Good reason, I agree.

O.O WTF?

Red. That's why you use contacts, duh! (xLiABBx: Have you guys ever noticed how Misa's eye color always changes from Blue to Brown to red? BB: She's hot. )

Hmm... I'll go to the left path with the black dragon. (Cause I like black) Just playing. Probably the right dragon, the white one. The black dragon is the one who lies while the white one is the one who tells the truth. And the middle one is the one who always sides with her lover, but since the middle dragon has both of the other dragon's color scales on her, that must mean the dragon's a whore. :D (xLiABBx: ... That did not make any sense! BB: I know. )

Fuck her. Fuck her so hard her ass aches for the rest of her life!

No. I have never EVER been submissive to a traffic signal.

* * *

**BB Blitz**

**Hey Beyond it's me again,**

**What made you hate A so much may I ask?**

**what's it like being a serial killer?**

**if you were a Shinigami what would you want to look like?**

**What would you prefer to be a Vampire or Werewolf?**

**All my friends think your creepy but i think your such an awsome and smart character!**

**And me and my friend had this fight over who was better I thought you were better but she thought that Gilbert Nightray was better!(from pandora hearts, ever seen it?) I still think your waaay better...**

**Also I asked my mum for strawberry jam and she gave me blueberry saying it was better, has that happened to you?**

Dear BB Blitz,

Hello, Blitz. :)

Again, I answered this question. HE BEAT ME ON THE RANKS.

Well... How is it like to be a serial killer? ... I never thought about that... Good?

Probably I'll be a little more taller, have red wings, have a red shirt with one long red sleeve while the other sleeve is short and a black sleeve takes place, black jeans with a chain hanging on my left hip. :) (xLiABBx: Like Juon Yu from DEADxENDxLESS' version? BB: Yesh. :3 )

Vampire.

Aww, you are very kind. :)

Ah. Gilbert Nightray? (xLiABBx: I LOVE HIM! :D BREAK IS SO FUCKING SE- BB: GO AWAY! ) You are sweet, again. Thank you!

Ah, yes, But I got peach instead of... Blueberry. Strawberry pwns all!

* * *

**CrystalPandaBear**  
**  
**

**Yes there will be LOTS of jam :) Oh and thank you for the knives. They are very much appriciated.**

**What is your favorite meathod of torturing people?**

**Do you like wearing Socks unlike L?**

**If you could go anywhere in the world. Where would it be?**

**If you could glue anyones mouth shut who would it be?**

**Thanks again!**

Dear CrystalPandaBear,

Your welcome, dear. And really, amazing! :)

Hmm... ANything involving tearing their limbs out while they are still conscious.

No. But that does not mean I don't wear them outside.

Hmm, Russia.

L's.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! :) Keep the questions coming! :)**

**-Beyond Birthday**

**(xLiABBx: Sorry for the interruptions. :3 )**


	7. S E S S I O N : 6

**Super Gecko**  
**Sup B.B! First of all you are the ULIMATE baddie in the whole Death Note universe (Light is just a pretty boy control freak) now for the questions**

**1) what was life like growing up in Whammy's?**

**2) which character pisses you off the most?**

**3) what are some of your hobbies?**

**4) what is your favourite colour?**

**5) do you ever regret having Shinigami eyes?**

**By the way...you are AWESOME! See ya.**

Dear Super Gecko,

A-ha. Thank you, that means a lot. (:

Terrible. That is all I can say.

L and Naomi Misora. But mostly L.

Well, I like to sharpen my knives with Johnny. (xLiABBx: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac? :D*faint* )

My favorite colour? Red. The color of blood is quite beautiful.

Hmmm, no, not really. I'm quite proud of my shinigami eyes.

Thank you, dear. I know. :)

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

***points* You. Are. Awesome. End of story.**

**Would you kill me? Just for no reason.**

**I have a jam fridge two times my height (60 inches x2) Want it? It's fully stocked of strawberry jam ONLY.**

**Can you kill those EVIL Mary sues? They give me headaches.**

**Do you eat anything other than Jam?**

**Are you gay? Honestly.**

***huggles* I am a fangirl. You're lucky I'm just doing this.**

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom, (xLiABBx: I love Danny Phantom~! :D BB: QUIET! )

*Bows* Thank you. Thank you.

Why of course not! I don't go off killing people for no apparent reason! (xLiABBx: That's Johnny's job! :D BB: I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT! )

*Licks lip* Oh yes, please!

Sure. Give me their address and a time and I'll do it for you by the end of this week.

Yes, I do.

No. I am not. I am PanSexual. And if you do not know what that means, there is something called "google".

Aww. *pats your head*

* * *

**Serpintine Sarracenia**  
**...You are completely sure you didn't rape her...? Fine, i'll go with whatever you say, B. My shinigami hates you now, but he gave me the eyes. I like them. He just gave them to me too. No life-span crap. It's cool seeing everyone's lifespans.**

**CC: I'm going to be here the whole time today. Yay.**

**-shrug- She likes you, I thought 'why the hell not?'**

**CC: What happened to the arm from the 3rd murder?**

**Are you really that much of a sore loser...? No, really, I kicked a guy in the crotch when he beat me at a test once. Damn kid. Why suicide though? You could of just killed him and made it look like a suicide while he was actually in the woods. Then you could beat him with a stick everyday!**

**CC: What do you think about Christmas? It annoys me...too many people happy. The only good part is all the people that go batshit-insane trying to either find a date, or buy gifts.**

**CC: Guess Danni and I's nationalities. (We have 2.)**

**L and Light corner you in a old abandoned warehouse. For the sake of a name, we'll say it's the yellow box. You have 30 minutes to get out, the door is locked from the inside with the 3 of you in it, and all you have is a piece of broken glass, a 3 foot long rope, and a skeleton key. The door is locked by a latch. What do you do?**

**CC: Yay riddles.**

**You finally get caught and tried for the LABB judge tells you that allowed one final statement on which will decide how you will die. If the statement you make is false, you will be boiled in water. If the statement is true, you would be fried in oil. What is the statement you will make to save yourself?**

**Pick one: Strawberry cocktail, strawberry cheesecake, or chocolate dipped strawberries?**

**CC: I betted 400 dollars against Danni's best friend's claim that you were weaker than Michael Myers. Prove him wrong, and I get 800 bucks. Help a killer out?**

**xLiABBx, Spaghetti tacos are awesome. What's you're favorite food?**

**CC: Have you ever watched Sweeney Todd? I love that movie!**

**Mine's a Nightmare on Elm Street. and Saw III.**

**Did you know I have Paranoid Schizophrenia?**

**CC: Are we insane?**

**That's all I can think of, or i'd ask you more. I need to go kill some people. They piss me off, act like they're better than me, and I want to drive in my new car. Ring me up if you ever need a ride in L.A.**

**CC: -glomp- Bye BB-sama! Nice seeing you! -hands you 2 jars of homemade jam- I have to go help out one of my friends with his dad's job! His dad works where Mello works! XD**

Dear Serpintine Sarracenia,

I am sure I did not rape her. I. AM. NOT. A. RAPIST!

Umm... Yay.

Yes, I am completely sure I did not rape her! I'm not a fucking rapist!

Umm... Yay. *pops confetti with a bored expression*

*blushes* I'd rather not... answer this question. (xLiABBx: *holds up contract* As the contract states: "All questions must be answered honestly and properly no matter how embarrassing and/or private that questions might be." :D ) ... *Sighs*... I've... been... "experimenting" on it. *blush* (xLiABBx: What KIND of "expi- BB: Not helping! )

No! And.. Oh, god. *sighs in an annoyed manner* Haven't you guys been paying attention to my book? (xLiABBx: *holds up book* True. Read to pages... *Glances at BB* ) -Read to pages 159-173 CAREFULLY and there you will find the answer. Jeez. *rolls eyes*

Well, I couldn't care less. My parents, so I remember, were very Catholic, and they said that "Christmas" was... What? (xLiABBx: *whispers* "Jesus' Birthday or some crap like that." *is flipping through the bible pages*) Yeah...?

Hmm... I'd stab L and Light multiple times with the broken glass, tie Light's right ankle with L's left ankle for when they try to get up, they'd fall over, put the Skeleton Key in my pocket for when I need it later on, walk towards the door and unlock the latch and simply walk away. :D (xLiABBx: ...)

Hmm... *thinks* (xLiABBx: He'll get back at you with that question. )

Strawberry Cocktail.

Umm... Sure? (xLiABBx: We'll have to wait NEXT Halloween for that to happen.)

(xLiABBx: I guess... Hmm... Anything Mexican or Italian. But mostly Mexican. :D I love Mexicans~! xD )

Define Insane. O.o (xLiABBx: I think they mean "Mentally Insane". O.O )

I didn't. But now I do.

Oh, Okay then. Have fun.

Aww, thank you for the Jam, dear. I bet it's delicious. :)

Oh, tell your friend's dad to tell Mello that BB said Hi!

* * *

**CrystalPandaBear**  
**Yup so is it okay if i own you? :3**

**you saw a little girl injured on the road would you help her?**

**2. Whats your favorite animal?**

**3. Do you miss your family?**

**4. Do you play cards?**

Dear CrystalPandaBear,

Not really "own" but I guess I can go home with you. :)

Sure, I don't see why not.

Any animal that can tear a human's limbs off. (:

No, not really. They were just troublesome.

Yes, in fact, I do.

* * *

**Well, there you go! As you all know, leave me any sort of question and I'll be sure to answer!**

**-Beyond Birthday**

**(xLiABBx: Sorry for the interruptions. ;-; )**


	8. S E S S I O N : 7

**Lina**  
**Will you have sex with me, BB?**

Dear Lina,

... Umm, Interesting... Question? (xLiABBx: ...O.O)

But... I guess I could?

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**Does yous want a tiger?**

**Lillie (my pet tiger): rawr!**

**Me: Do you want to borrow her?**

**Here's the fridges! *hands them over***

***gives addresses* Don't look em in de eye!**

**Can you dance? I want you to dance. *gets out big a** gun* DANCE MOTHER*****R!**

***throws skittles* TASTE THE FU***** RAINBOW!**

**Ok, thanks! *flies away***

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

*Stares at the Tiger in awe* OOh~! Yes, please. :)

Thank you for the fridges~!

*smirks* Sure, whatever.

*stares at you with a bored expression* I don't think so.

Ow, What the Fuck? *throws you M&M's* I'm not afraid! (xLiABBx: xD )

*Stares at you fly away and twitches* Awkward.

* * *

**Josefin Tonks**  
**Hi Beyond! :D**

**When i grow up, i want to be just like you :3**

**I have already experimented on dolls (Stupid Barbie! She deserves it...)**

**1. What would you do if Mello said that he loved you? :D**

**2. Can't you wear leather? It's badass :D but you probably wouldn't need it to be badass :3**

**3. Can you consider marry me? I'll be a good girl and help you cleaning up after murdering :D**

**4. Please be my fried? :(**

**5. If L turned in to a cute little Neko, would you rape him? :)**

Dear Josefin Tonks,

Hi.

Aww, you are making me blush! xD

Ah... Good way to start, dear.

... I'm not so sure about that, but I guess it would be.. awkward and okay at the same time?

I'd rather not.

... Hmmm, I guess?

Sure, why not.

O.O (xLiABBx: Yes, he woul- BB: STFU! ) Well... Probably.

* * *

**natalie reed**  
**Hai B.B.! i think you are so friggin' awesome! can you kill my brother? he said you suck, and that i shouldn't waste my time reading your manga! do youthink niaomi should have died diffrently? imean she should have died epicly! do not take this to offense, because you were killed by kira. you do everything epicly! what is it with the corn dolls you leave at murders? why do all the people you murder have fucked up names? yah... so let's hang out! i just got more jam! Your red eyes are supa smexy! *gives jam jar with cellphone number on toop and runs away***

Dear natalie reed,

Aww, you are sweet.

Sure. Anyone whom says that I suck, deserves to die.

Yes, I wish she would die by my hands. Eh, I know I was. Don't rub it in! And of course I do!

... It was just a distraction. And besides, they are used as voodoos.

Well, I'm not sure... That's Nisioisin-sensei's fault.

Umm... My schedule's quite full... Sophie, schedule. (xLiABBx: Your schedule... No, busy- Oh wait! You have a day open for September- Oh wait, it's filled in. Nope, busy.) Sorry honey! - Lol. Invader Zim. xD-

Thank you, I know they are.

*takes the jar* Thanks... *stares at your number and shrugs*

* * *

**HugsandBugsSmileyface**  
**BB, 1st off...you are ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! *gigglles* Yeah, I'm a fangirl...**

**1. What happened to your family, like your parents and stuff? I think I read where they died...but how? You didn't kill your own parents, did you?**

**2. This giirl at school calls me mean just because I tell this classmate of mine to go play in heavy traffic, get hit by a bus, have the bus driver get out to see what happened, realized it was her, not care, get back in the bus, and run her over again to make sure she's dead. Does that make me mean?**

**3. Spaghetti Tacos are the chiz. : ]**

**4. Will you be my friend? I don't have any...:(**

Dear HugsandBugsSmileyFace,

Aww, thanks.

*holds hands up* No, I did not kill them. -.- They all died in a house fire.

Psh, well of course not!

... I guess?

Sure, why not?

* * *

**CrystalPandaBear**  
**Ok. Im fine with you coming home :)**

**And yay! Since you play cards i challenge you to a game of Phase 10!**

**Could u do my english homework for me?**

**Whats ur favorite tv show?**

**Fav game?**

Dear CrystalPandaBear,

Okay. I'll go with you once I'm done with this.

..Umm, sure.

No.

1,000 ways to die.

Resident Evil 0,4, and 5.

* * *

**Okay. Answered. Ask many more! :) **

**Now. I'll be leaving. *leaves with CrystalPandaBear* **

**-Beyond Birthday**


	9. S E S S I O N : 8

**HugsandBugsSmileyface**

**Hmm...I've no question for the moment, but I have an answer to the riddle! Btw, my IQ is 170.**

**My deductions are as follows: the killer is clearly not connected to the victim(s) in any way. If by some means the second corpse was only in its state due to the first victim, a chain of events may follow, so you can assume there will be more murders, one leading to the next in the form of a minute detail. The first corpse is drained of blood unnecessarily; therefore, the victim did not need to take it in order to murder. The second corpse is stripped of it's feathers, unable to fly and rendering it helpless, which could symbolize a loss of freedom, submitting the victim to the killer's mercy. No door in the house, so clearly the killer escaped via the the window IF, and that is a big IF, he was ever in the room at all when he killed. If not, then the killer was on the balcony overlooking his murders from afar. From this evidence, I conclude that this was all a wonderful manipulation orchestrated by you, BB. A wonderful job. You have managed to kill without being found out by the police, due to inconclusive evidence. Wonderful murder! I'm glad you got away with it!**

**Can you please give me more to solve? I enjoy riddles...**

Dear HugsandBugsSmileyface,

Ah, impressive. :) (xLiABBx: O.O )

You may be correct, but then again, you may not. You'll find out soon. (xLiABBx: That's fucked! xD)

* * *

**Sam**  
**Hi BB! I love you! I's a girl, btws.**

**1. What is your favorite book?**

**2. Did you use to sleep with stuffed animals?**

**3. How were you born with the eyes? I think it's sweet...**

**4. If you joined the military, what branch would you be in?**

**5. Religious prefrences?**

**6. Sexual orientation?**

**7. U racist?**

**8. Sexist?**

**9. Homophobic?**

**10. Clinically depressed?**

**11. A virgin?**

**12. Do you collect anything? (other than a death toll)**

**13. Ever smoked weed?**

**14. Wanna?**

**15. Drank?**

**16. Ever wanted to be married?**

**17. Ever wanted children?**

**18. Have you now, or have you ever been, a MASS murderer, or do you just kill whenever?**

**Thanks for your time!**

**Sam.**

Dear Sam,

Thanks, I love you, too. ^^

My favorite book... *thinks* "The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls" by Emilie Autumn. (xLiABBx: *le gasp* I love her! :D )

*Shifts on seat* Umm... *blush* Yes.

*shrugs* I'm not so don't you ask the shinigami whom gave me the eyes?

Hmm... *thinks* Army.

Catholic or Christian. (xLiABBx: Isn't that kind of the same thing? )

PanSexual.

No, why should I be? It's just a waste of time.

Nope.

*shifts on the seat, again* ... Quite.

Of course not. I got rid of that a looooong time ago!

Hmm, Nope, not really.

Sadly, yes, I have.

I already told you, I did. And sure, why not? Oh, and I have a question for YOU. "Have you ever tried 'methylprednisolone' or 'Meth'?" - "Want to?" *holds up a bag of Meth*

Yes, in fact, I have.

No, thank you.

Hell no!

Why yes, I have.

Your welcome, and thank you for your questions.

* * *

**The girl L**

**Hello smexy jam lover! :D I'm making a novel about a girl named Terra who goes to wammys! Shes your best friend, and she stabed L and she killed Mello, and u and Terra play pranks on L! its funny! OKAY!QS! do u want to stab more, L or Light/kira? 2.I told mean people "Go away or ill go BB on you!" is that mean? p.s- They thought you were a famous superhero XD Here is 10000000000 jars ofjammy! lol! Wammy, and Jammy! :D you know there is a REAL orphange in England called Wammys? And, btw- I told my brothe "I FEEL STABY! AND SO DOES BB SO GO! MUSH!" And he said "Oh yeah?Well im ganna go kill BB!" I just looked at him, and then he said "L and BB sitting in a tree! k-i-" So I grabed a knife and theathened him! :D True story! Bye jam lover!**

Dear The girl L,

Umm, hello.

Ah? Mind if I read a preview? Terra seems awesome. :)

L. L. L. L. KIRA. L. L. L. L. KIRA!. But mostly L. :)

Of course not! ^^ (xLiABBx: I say that same thing! xD BB: Nobody cares!)

And they did? Idiots. -.-

*Eyes sparkle* Thank you, dear!

There is? I don't think s- (xLiABBx: THHEE IS? *Searching like crazy* ... No there isn't. ) Exactly.

*Twitches* (xLiABBx: *continues singling* -s-s-i-n-g! First comes Love, then comes marriage, then comes a... baby? in a marriage carri- BB: *is flippin' angry* GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. Me: eep! D: )

* * *

**LawlietLover**

**Dear Beyond,**

**I supremely love you, quite possibly more than L. I agree, strawberry jam is awesome. I, too eat it plain out of a jar.**

**1. Would you ever have torture sex with Light or L?**

**2. Would you please have a stern discussion with my late friend? I was talking about how sexy you were, and she said I was being ridiculous, because you were covered in blood in all the pictures, and you were an anime character.**

**3. Would taking off someone's skin, strip by strip be a good way to kill them? (I am asking your professional opinion)**

**4. Do you know Emilie Autumn? I think the two of you would get along quite well. She often talks about how she wants to kill people and plays the violin.**

**5. Would you ever consider doing a collaboration killing with another artist?**

**6. What are your feelings about Drusilla from Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Were your killing methods inspired by her?**

**7. Is playing with scissors too much a reasonable reason to have them taken away?**

**8. How do you feel about stupidity?**

**9. Would you ever play truth or dare?**

**10. Whats your type? (Type of person to day, not blood type)**

**11. I will now give you some of my home made strawberry jam. It is quite excellent. Do you prefer sour or sweet?**

**12. Have you ever lost a fight?**

**13. 13 FTW! What are your feelings about Matsuda? Bumbling idiot, or endearing fool?**

**The end! You are amazing! I admire your murders in a way no other fan girl does! Not to mention sexy...**

Dear LawlietLover,

Aww, thank you. It's an honor to have someone love me more then L. (xLiABBx: *raises hand* But I love you more than L... BB: That's why i love you. )

*Facepalm* I'm NOT ga- L. *xLiABBx: What about Li- BB: OUT! I SAY! OUT! )

Sure. I'll talk to him or her at the end.

Why yes. It's a perfect way to have you victim suffer! :D

Oh, that's strange. I'm listening to "I know where you sleep" by her right now. And so, that answers your question. I do. But I'm afraid I have not yet met her. *shrug* But I have attended many of her concerts. She's amazing. And Sophie here. *glances at xLiABBx* is one of her biggest fans... (xLiABBx: :D I'm wishing you the best of luck, and by the way, Your poetry sucks. ) See? She memorized all her songs. Literally. (xLiABBx: And I also play the violin. (: )

If that artist is Emilie Autumn herself or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, yes. And if not, No.

No Idea whom she is. (xLiABBx: I'm barley in chapter 2 of the first book. O.O BB: I don't care. )

Quite, yes. But they do not have the right to take them away! I mean, people need a little fun once in a while, am I right or am I right?

Well, that it's... Well, I'm not sure. But it is quite fun to confuse and make fun of stupid people.

I guess.

Specify, please?

Sweet please. And thank you, dear.

No, I have not.

I do not know who you are talking about. (xLiABBx: *sighs and whispers everything about Matsuda into BB's ear* -But he's awesome! (: ) ... He's an Idiot.

Oh... *blush* Thank you.

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

***screams are heard in the distance* *crashes into BB* Heh heh... sorry.**

**Here's lillie. *gives tiger***

**Lillie: Rawr.**

**Me: My head hurts.**

**1) Doomlead. (my version of cheerleading) NOW.**

**2) Meow. Spell Yagami backwards.**

**3) Sing Dr. Steel Conspiracy, PLEASE?**

**I like my wings! The only problem is the LSS I have to have. I mean, you try getting dressed trying not to knock something off your chest!**

**MMmm. Yeah I'm done. BYE! *spreads black angel like wings and flies off***

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

*falls backwards* Oww. *rubs my butt* Dork.

:D *Hugs the Tiger*

... Never.

...Okay? imagaY... (xLiABBx: *burts out laughing* I knew it! ) Knew wh- HEY! That's not cool!

*sighs* Sure. *cracks neck* (xLiABBx: *ques the instrumental* )

"All the way to the top  
I will take this

All the way to the top  
I will take this

Stand up and get out  
There are cameras about  
Thank the Magistrand

Through the Bushes they Rove  
To the Bohemian Grove  
They explode Boaz and Jachin

A pyramid, obelisk, M-I6, flying discs  
It's the same old tricks to me  
And though the All Seeing Eye  
Is penetrating our minds  
I shall let the people see

I shall reveal your conspiracy

I shall reveal your conspiracy  
Your conspiracy

Below the Dome of the Rock  
They talk with Enlil  
They kill and steal to make the deal  
To break the seventh seal  
Thirteen steps to the launch pad and Sinai  
Submarines crawling and hiding underneath the ice  
And from deep underground  
The Ancients will be found  
There is no Heaven or Hell  
Only Majority Twelve  
And from the moon base this race  
will face their biggest surprise  
when we open our eyes

I shall reveal your conspiracy  
I'm climbing the Tower of Babel

I shall reveal your conspiracy  
I gather my Soldiers for battle

I shall reveal your conspiracy  
I'm climbing the Tower of Babel

I shall reveal your conspiracy  
Your conspiracy

Annunaki Illuminati  
Annunaki Illuminati

I shall reveal your conspiracy  
I'm climbing the Tower of Babel

I shall reveal your conspiracy  
I gather my Soldiers for battle

I shall reveal your conspiracy  
I'm climbing the Tower of Babel

I shall reveal your conspiracy  
I gather my Soldiers for battle

All the way to the top  
I will take this

All the way to the top  
I will take this"

Happy? Jeez. -.-

O.o Interesting...?

*stares at you fly away* She's a weird one...

* * *

**CrystalPandaBear**

**Thanks for coming home! :)) *hugs***

**What is your favorite anime/manga (if u like it that is)**

**Would you choke someone with a scarf if you had too?**

**What is you favoritw weapon?**

Dear CrystalPandaBear,

*patts your head* Yeahh...

Akazukin Chacha. (xLiABBx: *bursts out laughing* ) What's so funny? (xLiABBx: xD That anime/manga is so GAY! xD) Shut up! It's all A's fault! D:

Yes, I would.

Knives.

* * *

**(nonsense- The document thing was being a jerk and didn't let me post your name xO)**

**Ok... You didn't kill my brother. i saw him. He took my copy of your book and ripped it! you should meet my friend! *shoves rabid fangirl in face* yup. she has rabies! now to the q's! 1:as we all know, you are a little crazy. (hey,but whose talkin'?) my friend thinks it's cause when ever you see something reflective, you see when your gunna die! true or not? 2: if you could get all the jam in the world by boiling 500 tiny, soft kittens, and eating them after you make them into stew... would you? *this is all the jam that there is, and ever will be!* 3:We all know that you love jam, but what about jelly? 4: if your trying to look like L, what did you look like before? oh, before i go, my friend is biting you. you May have rabies now! *leaves jam jar that quite obviously match the one on your arm* happy killings!**

Dear (nonsense),

o.o?

*clutches nose* You broke my nose! (xLiABBx: SUCK IT UP! BB: *glare* )

...False, I cannot see my own lifespan. It is impossible.

Yes. (xLiABBx: :D )

Wow. Nice.

Jelly is okay... :)

*sigh* Blonde hair, tannish skin, black shirt, and black jeans... (xLiABBx: ...O.o) Just playing. I just looked like L. Except the fact that he had bags under his eyes and his posture. I always dressed kinda... "Visual Kei", "Emo", "Punk", "Rocker"-ish. xP (xLiABBx: Henh... Sexy... ;D ) But I didn't get TOO overboard with the "Gothic"-ish or "Chaos"-ish style. O.O

Wait, what? *looks at your friend* AHH! Get it off! Get it off! Get this thing off me! NAOOOOOOW!-Oh, thanks for the jam. :) *continues cursing and shouting*

* * *

**Lina**

**Aw, thx! U know ur the 1st one who said yes? I asked Mello, L, Near and whatnot as well but they said no...:(**

**1. What is your stance on Harry Potter? I think they all deserve to die for using a curse to kill instead of getting "down&dirty", don't you agree?**

**2. ^※^**

**muah! a kiss 4 you!**

**3. Mello really pisses me off. I know, not a question...sigh.**

**4. ...um...wanna watch the Chucky movies with me? I can't get through them without laughing. Do I have issues**

Dear Lina,

Oh... Okay. O.O

... Yes, in fact, I do.

:D

*Blush* Thank you.

It's okay. He pisses me off a lot, too.

Sure. *chuckle*

* * *

**Wow. Those are a lot of Strawberry Jam jars you guys gave me. I'm gonna get fat if I eat them all. xO **

**You know the drill, ASK ME QUESTIONS!**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	10. S E S S I O N : 9

**tediousfish13**  
**I'd tell you my IQ, love, if only I knew. *insert sad face* I'm sure it's pretty high, though. Although I couldn't compare to you. Unless...keen senses fall under the category of 'genius';because I can hear grain sugar and I can feel other's blood warmth on my ears. It's strange, but I can hear and feel when people sneak up on me. Oh damn, I'm rambling...on with the questions**

**1. Your opinion on curly blonde hair? ((Because I think it's absolutely dreadful D:))**  
**2. Do you drink your own blood? ((If you haven't, try it! It's warm and delicious when it runs down your throat!))**  
**3. What do you see when you take a Rorschach test? ((I once seen two angels holding hands.))**  
**4. Can your hear grain sugar?**  
**5. Can you feel blood warmth on your ears?**  
**6. Favorite music? ((I prefer classical and heavy metal.))**  
**7. Favorite number? ((Mine is the number 7))**  
**9. Favortie letter? ((Mine is the letter 'Z'))**  
**10. Would you like to meet me? ((Ah, my fangirl side is talking, I apologize...))**  
**12. Do you have a hate list? ((I offically have thirty people on my hate list.))**  
**13. Tacos or hotdogs? (( Sorry, had to ask this. :D))**

**((And I found it appropriate to stop at thirteen 3))**

Dear tediousfish13,

Aww, I have a feeling your IQ is quite high. ^^ *ruffles your hair*

1. I think it's adorable.

2. At times.

3. I see myself stabbing the human giving me the test. o.o

4. Hmmm... No?

5. ... x3 Yesh.

6. Rock, Heavy Metal, Gothic Rock, Industrial, Death Metal, and orchestral.

7. 13

9. B (what happened to 8? )

10. Sure, why not?

12. TACOS. (What happened to 11? o.O )

* * *

**The girl L**

**Hi Beyond! I killed L in ma` book! :D Heh, Anyways, TIME FOR Q&A! C: 1. Do you like chocolate? you sick of people pairing you with L and such? I am. your favorite band? 400000000000000000000 jars of jam! :P band wrote a song about you! It is called "The Killer Of L" Its REALLLLYYY GREATTT! The other songs are about Mello, Near, etc. :D you ever kiss L? xD SORRY, I know your not gay, but I wanted to embrass you there. would you do with a tazer, a chainsaw, a flamethrower, a knife, a MK47, a tank, and a bag of skittlez? Oh! And Light, L, and me are in the room?**

Dear The girl L,

Kyahahaha, really? xD Awesome! :D How? I MUST KNOW!

Yes, in fact, I do.

W-Wait... People pair me up with him? O.O (xLiABBx: *stop writing in my notebook and stares back at BB and mutely put my notebook away* Hneh... Henh... W-What k-kind of i-idiots w-would do th-that? :D BB: *glare*)

Band? Oomph! but I also enjoy Rammstein. (xLiABBx: I LOVE THEM! :D) ...And other than German bands... Probably "Breaking Benjamin" or "The Birthday Massacre". :)

Th-thanks... o.o Ima get fat... v.v

xD Wow. Thanks... I guess. :)

O.O (xLiABBx: YES, HE WO-BB: OUT, I SAY! OUT! *Pushes me out* ) There is a 50-50 chance on that happening!

Hmm. O.o I would first tie L and Light's ankles together with any sort of thing(probably my shirt), have you stand next to me, then I would then taze them multiple times, stab the with the knife a bit, shoot the with the MK47, cut out their arms with the chainsaw, drop a bomb with the tank, and then burn their corpses to a crisp. :) And then eat the skittles with you for a job well done. :)

* * *

**Rain Megami**

**Hi BB! I'm back again! Guess what! I got your boooooook! I haven't finished it yet (Mainly because at school we have to do stupid stuff like 'Financial Lit., Biodiversity, and math')**

**The part where Misora first saw you eat your jam cracked me up, it was too funny. Oh! And when she was looking at the first body and found the clues on his body I thought 'Oh, those are Roman Numerals' and I was right! ^_^**

**Oh yeah...questions. Ummmmm...**

**1. What do you think of Jack the Ripper?**

**2. What do you think of Elizabeth Bathory?**

**3. What to you think of Bram Stroker?**

**4. What do you think of Mary Shelly?**

**and**

**5. What do you think of Justin Beiber?**

***Drags a backpack full of jam over to him and sets it next to him.* Here you go! *Quickly gives him a big hug then runs away with a grin.* ^_^**

Dear Rain Megami,

Aww, that's great to know! (xLiABBx: At least YOUR book's cover is cleaner than mine... *holds up my book which is ripped and dirty* ): BB: She took it to school and her friends freaked and jumped for it. O.O ) ^^ Great job, dear! *claps* Isn't funny how Misora is such an idiot! :D And I know she liked my little show. ;D

1. Jack the Ripper? Pretty awesome.

2. She is quite amazing. Most prolific female serial killer; I like it.

3. He's fantastic. Dracula was an amazing book and movie. :)

4. She is another fantastic author. I read some of her fantastic books, she is seriously talented.

5. He is GAY. (xLiABBx: xD There's this one dude in my PE class who looks like BB and thinks he's Justin Bieber. xD *ROFL* He's quite cute, too. O.O BB: -.- )

*swings the heavy backpack over my shoulder* Thank you, dear. *returns the hug*

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214**  
**Hallo, Beyond! *kisses him roughly on the lips* you don't wanna know how long I've wanted to do that!**

**1. Can I have a hug?**

**2. Here's some strawberry jam**

**3. Are you a virgin? (That was awkward to type)**

**4. Do you wet the BED?**

**5. When was the last time you cried?**

**6. Why did you cry?**

**7. Was it L? I swear if it was him I'll murder him.**

**8. What was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?**

**That's all, bai bai!**

Dear bittersweet-endings-2214,

*steps back with a mouth over my lips* O/O U-Ummm, I see.

1. You just kissed me! But sure. ^^ *hugs you*

2. ... I'm so gonna get fat, but thank you.

3. No, I am not. I got rid of my virginity a long time ago.

4. ...When I was small... v.v

5. Years ago.

6. Bitch ate my jam.

7. ...No.

8. Having to be spanked in the ass by L and old people. o.e

* * *

**Lina**  
**Hi BB!**

**1. Why do you love strawberry jam so?**

**2. ôô**

**Peekaboo I see you!**

**3. What would you say if I told you I had your baby?**

***hands BB a baby that looks like him.***

**4. Aw, he haz ur eyes! No, for real! He does! He was born with The Eyes. Just like Daddy!**

**5. I've yet to think of a name. Suggestions?**

Dear Lina,

Hello...

1. Because it is delicious and it helps me think; sugar is good for the brain.

2. ;D

I see... you... too?

3. Oh... Umm.

*looks at it and blinks* ...

4. "Just like Daddy!"?

5. ...Sebastian? Alexander? Christopher? Lawrence? Stephen? Dylan? Santiago? Miguel? William? Phi? Edison? Erik? O.o

- Wait! That's my kid? O.O

* * *

**Sam**  
**Thx for answering my questions, but could you possibly number your answers in correspondance to my questions? I got confused...**

Dear Sam,

Your welcome, and I apologize.

* * *

**Josefin Tonks**  
**Hi Beyond :D**

**It's me again ^^ I found a picture on the internet, which was NOT fanmade. You kissed an L tied to a bed.**

**That so cute! :D**

**1. Do you like chocolate?**

**2. Do you like cats?**

**3. Do you like me? :3 Please say that you like me :c**

**4. If a train leaves the station 6.29 am, and crashes 7.13 am. Beetween which stations does the Train crash if it goes from each station 4 minutes after the prev. station?**

**5. *gives Wara ningyo* Here :D**

**6. Can i snuggle next to you? :c**

**7. I love you.**

**8. i love you.**

**9. i love you.**

**10. i love you.**

**11. i love you.**

**12. i love you.**

**13. its a B now, if you look at the number :D**

Dear Josefin Tonks,

o.e You did? (xLiABBx: SEND IT TO MEEHHHH! :D )

1. Why yes, In fact, I do.

2. Sort of.

3. ...Yes?

4. *answers question* (AN: xLiABBx: "Because I'm too lazy to solve it. o.e" )

5. Thank you, but I already have much more. *smiles*

6. Suuure.

7. Me... too?

8. ... Thanks.

9. ...I get it.

10. I get it already!

11. I KNOW!

12. Fine! ME TOO! -.-

13. No... Really? I did not know! - sarcasm - *rolls eyes*

* * *

**The girl L**

**Hello again insane red eyed jam lover!My brother moved,YAY! But to england...DAMN HIM FOR LIVING WHERE U LIVE!-.- QS! u sick and tired of people saying u and L are twins? you like choclate too? Just wondering, cuz i love chocolate and jam! :D are u wirting this if ur dead? u kidnapp me so i can get away from my so called "family"? do u look like L if u hate him? p.s- I asked L alot of stuff, and he said "You suck at questien." and I asked him if he hated u, he said "Beyond is a stupid murderer who deserved to be killed by kira". I SWEAR TO SHIMIGAMI THAT THIS IS MY FAVE D/N PPL NOW! 4.L bye bye Beyond Birthday!~**

Dear The girl L,

Haha, that's VERY interesting.

Quite. Yes.

Yes. I do.

... Hell has Wi-Fi connection. :) (xLiABBx: Aren't you in the Shinigami Realm? BB: Probably... ;D )

Sure. Tell me where to pick you up. :)

...'Cause... I'm cool like that.

*Le gasp* NO. FUCKING. WAY! -.-

Awww. :) Thank you.

* * *

**CrystalPandaBear**  
**Hai again! :3**

**What is your favorite emoticon?**

**If someone told you to jump off a bridge would u do it?**

**Ok im sure that i could beat you in a jam eating contest! Except i eat blackberry!**

**Did you eat toothpaste when you were little?**

Dear CrystalPandaBear,

Hi.

This one: ;D

No. I am not stupid.

I doubt it!

Yes! :D

* * *

**Xtremeon**  
**Good day to you, Beyond. :) So, like a lot of other people, I have a few questions: 1. I have never read the BB cases(Thanks a lot, Delaney! D:), so how many people did you kill in that book alone? 2. Favorite music genre? 3. Book preferences? 4. How the hell do you find out how high your IQ is? 5. Can you teach me how to use a knife, a really sharp knife? 6. Do you like waffles? and 7. May I have a hug? Please?- *hands you six jars of jam* :D**

Dear Xtremeon,

Hello. :)

1. You have not? Shame. Sophie would let you borrow it. (xLiABBx: Your crazy! No way! *hugs the book close to my chest* D: BB: ...) I have killed a total of 3 people.

2. Industrial, Death Metal, Heavy Metal, ALternate Rock, and Gothic Rock.

3. Horror.

4. Wammy House.

5. Sure. Come over. ;D

6. Yes, I like waffles.

7. Sure. *hugs you*

...Thank you. :)

* * *

**LawlietLover**

**Awesome, I love Emilie Autumn too. I am going to her concert in February, and I am most excited. I will send you a signed program :)I also think it is quite awesome that you dress "Visual Kei", "Emo", "Punk", "Rocker"-ish, I do too! Now for questions.**

**I meant what type of person is your favorite.**

**2. what did you want to be before you became a murderer? (Aside from the next L, of course)**

**3. Whatother music do you like?**

**you seen the movie Wristcutters, A love story? How about Sunshine Cleaning? They are 2 rather enjoyable death/murder related movies.**

**5. What happened to all the Wammy's kids that came before Near Mello and Matt?**

**there any girls at Wammy's? (Or are they just not shown?)**

**7. Was it quite difficult to cut through bone? DO you rip limbs off or cut them?**

**8. whatblood type is your favorite?**

**you ever been in a mental institution? If so, were you visiting someone or were you a patient?**

**do you classify yourself as a pyromaniac, or was fire just the best way to destroy evidence?**

**10. Do you like vampires?**

**11. Doesn't pansexual mean you simply like whatever you find attractive? If I am correct, then wouldn't dating males be a plausible thing?**

**12. What is a good (legal) way to deal with mean people who make fun of you for being morbid/death obsessed/nerdy?**

**13. What do you think of the number 24?**

**Thank you for answering my questions, you are awesome!**

**Love,**

**LawlietLover (I really need to change this username...)**

Dear LawlietLover,

She certainly is! And that's amazing! :) Be sure to play the "Rat Game" with her if you are lucky. ;)

2. Oh. Sadistic, Masochistic, Homicidal, sexy, and smart type. :)

3. Hitler! (xLiABBx: That's not funny, BB!) Just playing. Probably... Umm... I'm not sure...

4. Anything Industrial, Rock, or Gothic-rock.

5. I have not seen none of those movies you have listed.

6. Nothing much, really.

7. Yes, it was. But, eventually, I succeeded. :)

8. B or O. :D

9. you mean Asylum, right? If so, yes. I have. I was a patient.

10. Eh, I guess.

11. Yes, it does. *nods* Correct.

12. Hmm... In a LEGAL way? Dam! Probably... I only have Illegal ways at the moment.

13. OBSESSIVE! O.O THAT NUMBER IS EVIL! *Climbs on a pole* Get it away! It's everywhere! O.O *Twitch* (xLiABBx: ... I liked the movie. :D BB: AHHH! )

Thank you, I know I am. And yes, you should. :D Change it to "BBLover". ;D

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**  
***poofs in out of nowhere laughing* I can't believe you did it! A genius like you! *rolls on the floor* HAHAHAHA- *stops laughing and goes completely serious* not a dork. Not a weirdo.**

**1) Have some Jam.**

**2) Laugh. Your laugh is epic. Laugh now.**

**3) I may have killed a cheerleader today, but in my defence, she was running at me with sissors.**

**4) I like cheese.**

**5) Do I creep you out?**

**6) *jumps repetively on Light-bulbs head* I don't like him.**

**BYE! *flies away as it starts raining jam***

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

*glares at you and takes out a knife* (xLiABBx: RUN! )

1. No. -.- *stares at the jar and takes it anyways*

2. ... !

3. Niiiice.

4. Cheese is evil O.e

5. Nope.

6. Neither do I. *joins with you*

*a jar smashes on my head, knocking me out*

* * *

**I demand questions!**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	11. S E S S I O N : 10

**Lina **

**Little slow on the uptake, arn'tcha? Yes, he's yours. Lol.**

**1. Will you please teach our son to kill? I don't think i'm suited for that.**

**2. What would be your first lesson to him?**

**3. If he misbehaves, take away his jam privaleges.**

**4. I'm tired. G'night love! **

Dear Lina,

*facepalm* HOW? O.O ... He's not my son.  
Not my son. -.-  
Again, HE IS NOT MY SON! D:  
Gahhh!

* * *

**The girl L ( I REALLY need to change my username) Hi! Oh, L dies in ma' book, cuz you break into L's H.Q and punch him SUPERR HARDD so then L gets knocked out. And Terra stabs him in the back! :D Lol, Anywayyss QS! I.Q is 199! And i'm 11! XD Whats your I.Q? your favorite movie? author of this FanFiction pairs you and L! She thinks that BBXL is COOOOLL! Can I kill her?^^ 4.I ran out of jam and chocolate! HOLY CRAPOLA! some chocolate flavored pocky ? 6.I think that chesse is evil! DIEE YOU FUCKING HOMOSEXAUL CHESSSEEEE! =_= THE FUCKING RAINBOW! *Throws 40000 bags of skilltez at you* BFF said L is better then you! Yeah right! 9. Do you relize MOST of these were not even Qs? Lol. IS CARING! 11.I can fly mommy! I can really fly! :D person in 'Tony Hawk: Underground 2' looks like you! Lol! Skateboarding BB! XD 13. A police came to my school and asked us if killingnis GOOD [YES IT IS!] or bad.. I said "WAFFLES AND TACOS EAT JAM! CHESSE AND COWS ARE EVILLLL! I LIKE BLUE-CHESS-DIEE CHESEEE!" :D True story! I got in SOOOOOOOO much trouble! Bye! ~T BB=LOVE!~**

Dear The girl L,  
Yes, you do. :)  
Kyahaha! Really? That seems officient. :)  
1. o.o Your IQ...is... 199? O.O WTF? I'm not talling you. Hmph! -.-  
2. Favorite Movie... Favorite Movie... Favorite Movie... *thinks* All Saw?  
3. She what? (xLiABBx: *Stops writing in my notebook and eyes grow wide* OBJECTION! SHE LIES! D: *Hides notebooks and BBxL pictures* ) WTF? GAHH!111!one! Kill her! (xLiABBx: Don't you think about it! I'm quite violent. And I'm older than you so Bleh! xP And you don't know where I live so Nyaahhh~! BBxL is SEXYYY! Yeah, now what! BB: *glare* xLiABBx: eep! o.o )  
4. *le gasp* How? D:  
5. Yes, please. ^^ 6. So do I. o.e (xLiABBx: Stop being so homophobic! D: BB: QUIET! )  
7. Nice. :D 8. o.o I highly disagree, I am way better than L.  
9. Yes, I have taken note on that fact.  
10. No it's not.  
11. Flying is impossible.  
12. That's fantastic! :D 13. Very interesting to know, dear. xD

"TxBB=LOVE!" ? O.O (xLiABBx: No! It's BBxL=LOVE! :D BB: *glare* xLiABBx: ...BBxLight=LOVE! :D BB: *brings knife out* xLiABBx: I'll be quiet now. v.v )

* * *

**Rain Megami **

**Hi BB! I finished your book last night! It was sooooo good! I loved it! ^_^ I figured out the second clue before it was reveiled like I did with the first one, after two letters I was like 'Oh, it spells her name.' I wish I could find out what my IQ is...anyways.**

**1. Do you ever feel guilty for killing Quarter Queen? Since she was so young?**

**2. I heard you like Emilie Autumn (Me too! =D) What's your favorite song by her? Mine is Rose Red.**

**3. Have you ever heard of a band called The Birthday Massacre? If you haven't you should listen to their songs 'Midnight' and 'Pins and Needles' in that order.**

**4. Have you ever heard of a book series called the Demonata by Darren Shan? I think you would like it, cause it's so gorey. =)**

**5. Got a favorite video game?**

**6. Got any role models?**

**7. Can you kidnap Near for me? Please? I wanna give him a hug! (And don't hurt him please.) I'll pay you in jam! ^o^**

**Personally, I think you should have been in the manga and the anime, that would have been so FREAKING sweet! So yeah...I'll give you three truckloads of strawberry jam for you to kidnap Near for me, unharmed. Thank you! ^_^**

Dear Rain Megami,  
Really? That's terrific! And thank you! :)  
1. Not really. She was just another victim. *shrug*  
2. Yes, I do. (xLiABBx: I- BB: ap, ap, ap, ap, ap. Shh. ) My favorite song by her are all of them. But if I have to choose, it has to be either: "Syringe", "Best Saftey Lies in Fear", "Marry Me", "Manic Depression", "Opheliac", "I want my innocence back", "Gentlemen aren't nice", "Asylum(poem)", "Ghost(poem)", or "Liar". :) But mostly "Asylum(poem)". ^^ 3. Yes, I have. I already listened to those new songs, I bought the CD "Pins and Needles" the day after it came out. :)  
4. I have, but I have not yet read it. But i have read "Cirque du Freak" by Darren Shan, wonderful series. Simply amazing. :)  
5. Resident Evil 5,Halo PC, Timeshift, Halo 3, and Call of Duty.  
6. ...Sort of. "The Zodiac Killer" and "...L..." -.-  
7. *sighs* Sure. *looks at Sophie* Don't come with me; you'll hurt the poor albino-assed twit. (xLiABBx: Aww. ): *puts my bat away* )  
Thank you, dear. I feel the same. ^^

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom **

**OOPSIE! *shakes you* ARE YOU OK! I'M SO SORRY!**

**1) ARE YOU OK!**

**2) Have some jam to say sorry. *gives a 120 W+L fridge filled with jam***

**3) *takes off black sunglasses to reveal Shinigami eyes* Weren't expecting that were you?**

**4) Try and guess my REAL name. *smirk***

**5) DOOMLEADING IS FUN :D**

**7) I LOST MY PIZZA! FIND MY PIZZA! D:**  
**Mkay. BYE BYE! *flies away***

Dear joy2theworlddanntphantom,  
*Stares at you unemotionally* ... -.-  
1. Yes.  
2. ...Put them next to my many piles of Jam. *points to a whole landscape full of Strawberry Jam filled trucks* Thank you.  
3. No, in fact, I have not been expecting that from you.  
4. I cannot. I can't see your face and if I tried to guess I would eventually fail. I don't like to fail. Not at all.  
5. I guess so.  
7. Sure. Where was the last time you had and/or seen it? (When happened to number 6? )  
*stares at you fly away* And there she goes again...

* * *

**BeyondBirthdayLover **

**I changed it! :) I am sorry for all the missed numbers and bad grammar on my last asking session, I was typing on a very old keyboard, and it messed things up... And yes, lack of legal ways to deal with such people is the problem for me as well... Now for questions!**

**1. After 13, what number is your favorite?**

**2. Which brand of strawberry jam is the best?**

**3. Do you like normal strawberries as well, or just the jam?**

**4. Was Roger working at Wammy's when you were there?**

**5. Is he as mean as he sounds?**

**6. Did you ever know your parents, or did they die when you were too small?**

**7. Do you have one of the gothic font things like L and Kira do for their names?**

**8. Did you stalk L to learn about his mannerisms?**

**9. Do you usually stalk people?**

**10. Do you ever read fanfiction about yourself?**

**11. What about fanfiction about other characters?**

**12. Have you seen/read Full Metal Alchemist?**

**13. Where did you live before you went to Wammys?**

**The End! Thanks for answering my questions**

**Love,**

**BeyondBirthdayLover (I was LawlietLover)**

Dear BeyondBirthdayLover, (loving the name ;] )

I see that, I appreciat it. :) And don't worry, it's alright. ^^ 1. ...31.  
2. "Smuckers "  
3. Both, they are delicious in any form.  
4. Yes, he was. Stupid old man.  
5. Well... Does him locking me in a closet and prohibiting Jam in Wammy's House answer your question?  
6. They died when I was 7.  
7. Yes, I do.  
8. U-Umm... You can say that?  
9. I'm not... a... "stalker".  
10. Once. I recall the story's name as "Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles" by an author names "LightofaThousanSuns". Interesting story it was, but it made me cringe every time the author made me do... "stuff"... to L. And the only reason behind me actually reading the whole fanfiction was xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx's fault. *glances at Sophie* (xLiABBx: *waves* :D The story was amazing. (: )  
11. ... Meh. -.-  
12. Yes, I have. Only because- *glances at Sophie* she kept saying that Ed and Envy were cute together, and I thought Envy was a girl. o.o 13. London, England. Your welcome, dear. :)

* * *

**BB Blitz **

**Hey, i'm back and guess what I got your book!**

**i'm happy now.**

**anyway question time!**

**1) Do you have OCD?**

**2) I'm wanna paint a picture of you on a canvas but I wanna ask you, what should be happening in the picture of you?**

**3) Do you know who you got your eyes from?**

**4) what were your family like (sorry if it's too personal then you don't have to tell me)**

**5) What was A like when he was alive?**

**Here you can have some jam as a reward for putting up with me (gives ya 5 jars of jam) ^.^**

**And that's it for now dude!**

Dear BB Blitz,  
Welcome back! Great! :)  
1. ...Maybe? :D 2. o.o W-What ever you... want. It's your painting. :)  
3. Only that an idiot of a shinigami gave it's eyes to me.  
4. My mom was a caring son of a douche, my father was weird, my little brother was rather retarted, my littlest sister was Special-ed, and my pet dog was quite playful. :)  
5. One word: IDIOTIC. I hate him.  
Thanks. (:  
Peace out! ... DUDE.

* * *

**BeyondBeleif13 **

**BB! Hai! I luv u! I'm not that rabid, though. My list of favorites;**

**1.L/BB (tied X_X)**

**2. Mello/Matt**

**3. Near**

**4. ... I dunno, Watari? he looked pretty badass in that black (course not Near(pun intended XD)ly as badass as you!**

**I know that your dead T-T so I decided to take action!**

***somehow manages to revive you but you're in that jail in LA***

**Damnit! *has someone drive me to LA since I don't live that far and breaks you out***

**I wan't to go with you! Let me help you murder people! I'll do exactly what you say, your every whim! I'm also smart (approx IQ of 156) and will help you clean up after :3 I also suggest wearing gloves due to fingerprint scanners.**

**Can I be your sex slave? :3**

***goes to kill people by your side***

**BTW can we kill a couple people that go to my school? Everyone thinks I'm crazy for liking you T-T and strangely they also think that about liking L, Matt, Mello, and ALL OF ANIME IN GENERAL! TT_TT Plz, can we kill them?**

**Your now-partner,**

**BB2 (my actual Wammy alias is Manx, my middle name starts with M which is irrelevant to Kira)**

**Lets go murdering! HUZZAH! (I'm also a fan of the mideval ages where bloody murder was daily :3 and was also the time of feaudalism)**

Dear BeyondBeleif13,  
Thanks!  
1. o.o Eh, good enough. ^^ 2. ... Interesting.  
3. ... (xLiABBx: I HATE NEAR.)  
4. Watari is stupid. (xLiABBx: Not really. (: )  
*is sitting perfectly still throught the whole jumps* o.o *thinks* ... Sure, why not?  
But gloves are always in the way, I like covering my hands in my victim's blood. ^^ My... Sex Slave? o.o U-Ummm... Okay. (:  
*sighs* Sure, let us go.

Yes, "HUZZAH!" The Mideavel age was quite bloody, but I am a fan of the "Victorian" times.

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214 **

**1. On the topic of #4 on my last review, how old do you mean by "small"?**

**2. *licks your face* VICTORY!**

**3. Why does your face taste like lasagna and cat fur?**

**4. What toothpaste do you use?**

**5. What's the most painful thing you have ever experienced?**

**6. *trying not to rape***

**7. *fails miserably***

**8. Do you have ADHD? (I do!)**

**9. What's the worst nightmare you have ever had?**

**10. Do you like waffles?**

**11. How was the asylum?**

**12. You love L. -How did you react to that statement?**

**13. I can't take it any more! My fangirlness is taking over! *glomp of eventual rape- ahem- doom***

**14. ...Where did this photo of you in a Lolita dress come from?**

**Bai bai Beyond! Talk to you soon! *circus cartwheels away***

Dear bittersweet-endings2214,  
1. 5 years of age. o.o 2. Ew. *rubs my now licked face* That is very discusting!  
3. ...Umm? I went to a Pet store and a cat attacked me?  
4. "Colgate ".  
5. Being burned alive. o.e 6. *backs away*  
7. Gah! WTF?  
8. Maybe... *shifty eyes*  
9. Having L eat my Jam.  
10. Yes, I love Waffles.  
11. Hell.  
12. I will fucking Kill you.  
13. Get it off! *stabs you* My patience is short! 14. What fucking photo? (xLiABBx: *is putting BB on a straightjacket due to his behavior* ...)

* * *

**Josefin Tonks **

**Hi Beyond!**

**1. Here! It's strawberry jam :D And you will not get fat! Because your brain is awesome.**

**2. I like death metal too, mostly because the word "Death" is in it :D**

**3. Mello. L. Near; Pick one to date, one to mate and one to rape.**

**4. I have cuts on my arm so it looks like a B. Are you proud of me? :c**

**5.**

**6. IT's HAS BEEN A SUICIDE BOMBING IN SWEDEN! :C**

**7. I love you ;D**

Dear Josefin Tonks,  
1. Thank you. 2. I agree.  
3. ...L:Rape, Mello:Date, Near: *shudder* Mate. (xLiABBx: BBxNear is horrible! D: )  
4. Quite. (xLiABBx: ZOMG! So do I! :D *Lifts up sleeves* see? :D Oh! and I have it on my left leg, too! *shows you* :D )  
5. ...  
6. That's nice to know.  
7. Thanks?

* * *

**MiisaAmane **

**I don't remember my FF password so...-.- whatever xD..**

**Oooh God...i have many things to ask you oh so great BB! Like...**

**1) How the hell did u do to make me love you instead of Light! I mean...damn i was supposed to be that asshole's bitch (Light) forever...but i'm tired of him -.- he's not a real killer like u BB~ jiji...and honestly u're so freaking hot xD**

**2)What do you think that could have happened if you havn't die...and you were one of the main characters in the anime/manga...what would be your rolle in the story and how it could have ended with you in it n.n i'm very curious...**

**3)I know you think i'm pretty but...u.u what no one knows is that i want to be regonized for others things..not just for my beauty u.u what do you really think of me?(Misa) :D**

**4)I hate near e.e...not for catching Light...i just don't like him...kill him..PLEASEE~~ *puppy eyes***

**5)I think you are the best murder ever!and u're my fav in DN../**

**6)B..wanna be my boyfriend...just for today?pleasee..!**

**7)You know...everybody is giving you to many jam..you love jam but -.- yeah u're gonna get fat xD *hands you an excersice machine* :D *and some chocolate* just wanna make you happy u/u...**

**8)*jumps into your arms and kiss u* sorry xD i wanted to do that so badly ;D**

**9)Anyway...*shinigami eyes on (xDD)* i think our eyes look amazing (;**

**BB ROCKS!yeah!xD and f*ck you Light! I PREFER B!xD**

**Byee sexy!**

Dear MiisaAmane,  
1. Oh? So you are THEE Misa Amane? If so, I LOVE YOU! *Glomp* o.o *-finds out my ego is half way ruined and gets off Misa* I apologize. Oh, and to answer that question of yours: "I am not too sure, but I'm happy it happend. :D"  
2. *Thinks* Probably my role would have been to "help"*cringe* L in the case and immediatley arrest Light Yagami and... You... for being the first and second Kira. But I would have eventually covered up your tracks and have them lead to another helpless person of being the second Kira so you can come and live with me forever in Berlin, Germany. :D 3. Oh? You are not pretty, you are SEXY! ... Hmm, I love your heart. You were just a sweet normal model whom seeked love from Light, but Light was just an idiot and used you and once he succeeded, he would have killed you at the spot. That was highly unacceptable.  
4. I hate Near, too. And sure. *smirk*  
5. Awww, thank you dear. *kisses your forehead*  
6. YES! YES! YES! YES!  
7. *Stares at the excersise machine* Are you implying that I am Pudgy?  
8. *blush* It's okay. *kisses you* :)  
9. They sure do.

Who doesn't perfer me? :D

Bye Sexy! ;D

* * *

**CrystalPandaBear **

**Haaaaaiiii! I suppose i must be getting annoying but...**

***Gives a hug* You smell like strawberrys! Is that the kind of shampoo you use? :D**

***walks out in a very sexy dress* What do you think? :3**

**If Light Yagami attempted to rape me would you kill him?**

**What do you think of all the yaoi fanfics of you and L? Or in general? I for one hate them *pouts***

***Pokes you* hehe...**

**What would you say if i had a jar of strawberry jam in my back pocket right now?**

**Matt: Ok thats enough... Give him a break *grabs onto me and looks at you* Im sorry... Shes had sugar lately... Ok Crystal lets go...**

**Me: But i dun wanna!**

**Matt: Lets go! *Takes me away***

Dear CrystalPandaBear,  
You are not annoying me one bit. (:  
Oh? Really? Not really, probably due to all the Jam everyone is giving me. *shrug*  
*nose-bleed* Hot.  
Yes.  
HATE THEM! (xLiABBx: *le gasp* Nooo You LOVE them! ;D BB: *growls* )  
*stabs you* -.-  
"Would you let me have that jar in your pocket, please?"  
Oh, it's okay, Matt. But sure, feel free to take her away and do anything you wish. ^^

*waves goodbye*

* * *

**I want YOU to ask me questions!**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	12. S E S S I O N : 11   P A R T : 1

**BeyondBirthdayLover**

**Yes, Manic Depression is quite awesome.**

**1. Did L live at Wammy's ever, or was he the reason it was started?**

**2. What are your feelings about Grell Sutcliffe? (If you don't know who he is, he is a death god who chainsaws his victims)**

**3. Who do you think was really Jack the Ripper?**

**4. Favorite serial killer?**

**5. Do you ever go to strawberry jam tastings?**

**6. Have you ever noticed the large amount of serial killers in Texas? Its unnerving...**

**7. Alternately, is there some sort of serial killer code about prostitutes? They're always getting killed...**

**8. Ever been to Spencers? Such a fun place**

**9. Do you know Ryuk the shinigami?**

**10. Did you have any friends at Wammys?**

**11. Were people mean to you when you were younger? Did you kill them all?**

**12. If you could travel back in time to any time/place, where would you go, and what would you do there?**

**13. What is your favorite candy?**

**Thanks- Love ya-**

**BeyondBirthdayLover**

Dear BeyondBirthdayLover,

Yes, it is. :)

1. I'm not so sure. But I guess Wammy's House was already there way before L was born. Quillish Wammy is an inventor! It's quite obvious. (xLiABBx: And in the special chapt. of "The Wammy's House" L was in new in Wammy's House, MEANING other orpahns where already living in the damn orphanage before him. I'll put up a link to the video at the end of this chapter. )

2. Grell Sutcliffe? As in THEE Grell Sutcliffe from Kuroshitsuji? :D He's awesome! ^^ But REALLY gay. o.e (xLiABBx: I love him. It'd be funny if Grell thought BB was Sebastian. xD )

3. Hmm... I'm not quite sure. If I were to answer your question, I would have to go over the case file first, which will take a while for me to confirm whom was the actual killer.

4. You have already mentioned him; Jack the Ripper. But I also appreciate The Zodiac Killer. :)

5. O.O How'd you know?

6. Yes, in fact, I have.

7. I'm not sure... But I guess so.

8. Yes, I have, Manu times. I find it quite... erm... Enjoyabe. ^^

9. Yes. He freaks me out. (xLiABBx: *le gasp* HOW? )

10. I didn't need nor want any friends. They were just a burden.

11. They made fun of me, which resulted on me busting their skulls and sending them to the hospital. Sadly, they did not die. :/

12. I would go back to my case and back down a little bit so Naomi Misora wouldn't have figured out it was me in the first place. -.- Why must you people mock me?

13. Jolly Ranchers; They are really hard, and they melt in your mouth... :D

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**Good.**

**The key broke. It's fixed now! (I blame the sunny D)**

**1) It's a mini blizzard here again, I can't go outside... YAY!**

**2) I think I'm gonna die... I'm thin. So thin I think my RIBS are pushing through my skin.**

**3) I HATE NEEDLES. Do you?**

**4) Erm... It's sorta in my author name? And I'm a FEMALE, so don't say Danny -.-**

**5) You get to stab people in Doomleading.**

**6) (I told you it was fixed) Do you like cookies? :D**

**7) ...I saw it... in my sock draw. :D**

**I like riverdancing. :D**

***disappears into black smoke* *You come alive again* I HAVE PREVAILED! BEAT THAT LIGHT-BULB!**

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

What key?

1. Yay?

2. Damn, girl! Eat something! *gives you some Italian food* See? I'm sacrificing my lunch for you! -.-

3. Needles? What types of needles? If you are referring to Syringes, I do.

4. ...Jazz Fenton? I don't know! -.-

5. Awesome! :D

6. Yes, I do.

7. o.o Saw what, exactly?

...That's... nice to know?

*blinks awkwardly*

* * *

**Josefin Tonks**

**Hi B! :D**

**First of all, i would like to thank you for answering my questions. And i would also like to be forgiven for my horrible english, it's not my native languge. And i'm also just 13 years old :D**

**1. What eye color do you have? Everyone says red, thanks to your shinigami eyes. But you can't see someones shinigami eyes, so if you have red eyes it would be kind of odd. But Beyond is odd, right? :d I'm odd to.**

**2. My friend makes fun of your name, and says you've got a sister namned DistantDeathday. Can i kill her and write Beyond Birthday with a knife on her stomach and feed her with her own insides?`**

**3. I love Emilie Autumn because she's awesome. I've seen a BBxL video on youtube with Liar ^^ You are singing it to L :D**

**4. Can i be your adoptive daughter? or your wife? :c**

**5. MWAHHAHAAHHA! *world domination***

**6. I will take over the world, will you help me and rule it with me?**

**7. I went to a cosplay convet as you, i attacked a L and pushed him up against a wall. Then he had the nerve to scream "RAPE!" :o**

**8. Marry L and never harm him, or all the worlds jam disapear. Wich do you pick?**

**9. Have you ever heard of Skillet? I love them :)**

**10. KIRA SUCKS!**

Dear Josefin Tonks,

Your welcome, dear. No, it's okay, really. ^^

1. Red. But that why you use contacts, duh! (xLiABBx: Ever noticed how Misa's eyes change color all the time? )

2. ... *shifts* Umm... I... do... have a sister named Distant Deathday, just so you know... (xLiABBx: o.o ) Yes, go right on ahead.

3. O.O Yes, I have seen it. The Youtuber's name is "Spaceflikkan", am I correct. *shudders* That video was... rather... amusing? I think.

4. I'm okay, thanks for the... offer?

5. *takes a step back* ...

6. I'm quite busy at the... moment?

7. O.O YOU ARE A DISGRACE! (xLiABBx: I DO THAT! :D I always scream out "RAPE!" at random times... xD ) O.e

8. *gasp* ... Urmm... v.v Marry L and never harm him... *gets glomped by xLiABBx* .

9. Yes, I have. They are AWEOSME!

10. I strongly agree.

* * *

**CrystalPandaBear**

**Teeeheee Hai again!**

***Hands you a candy cane out of my pocket* here! I know u like jam but i have about a trillion of these :D**

**What is your favorite band? Mine is Three Days Grace!**

**How many manga do you have in All?**

**So, if i told you that i was married to matt and near and sasuke (from Naruto) were my kids what wud you say?**

**What wud you say if you were their godfather?**

**Uhhh... Nice weather we're having...?**

**Well thats all i got for now!**

Dear CrystalPandaBear,

... Hi.

I FUCKING LOVE CANDY CANES! *Noms on the candy cane cutely*

...Band? ... Oomph! :) They are awesome.

How many manga? Umm... From the... beginning of Akazukin Chacha to the end of Akazukin Chacha? (xLiABBx: ... *chuckles* I love yaoi. (: )

... "Good for you, now leave." :) Sasuke is creepy. (xLiABBx: I love him! )

Ermm... "O.O".

I guess... I have always loved cold and rainy nights. :)

Good to know. ^^

* * *

B**eyondBeleif13**

**sry, BB! Plz forgive me! during my last review I forgot to give you these! *gives you an ammount of strawberry jam as big as my house* enjoy to your hearts content! Me, I perfer grape because for some reason I can never get the strawberry open! D: *tries to open some of my strawberry jam* DAMMIT!**

**I was thinking... and you need successors... FUCK ME! PLZ!**

***kills a person who said anime in general and especially you is weird* :) I feel slightly more satisfied!**

**More questions! XD**

**1)did you ever have a bad experience with another Wammy kid, besides L not letting you be his successor?**

**2)approximately how many jars of strawberry jam do you eat in a day? (needs to stock up)**

**3)Who should we murder?**

**4)May I have a kiss, fair Lord Birthday?**

**5)What is your favorite animal?**

**6)What is your opinion on nekos?**

**7)If L was tied up in a box under your christmas tree, what would you do to him?**

**8)Would you like to give the world any words of advice?**

**9)If you had to choose one word to describe your personality, what would it be?**

**10)If we had a son/daughter, what would you name him/her?**

**your potential partner/lover,**

**Manx**

**PS:My fair Lord Birthday, may I have the pleasure of assisting you?**

**Supposed to say:Yes, you may. Lets go off to thy neighbors and commit murder!**

**Both:HUZZAH!**

Dear BeyondBelief13,

Errr... *facepalm* Jam? I have million of those! D: But thanks! :D

I do, don't - O.O I'll... think about it?

Good for you, human.

1. Yes. But they've always ended up with broken limbs and severe damages. :)

2. 13. :)

3. L. L. L. KIRA. MISORA. L. L. L. KIRA. MISORA. L. But let's go with L first, shall we? :)

4. You may. *kis

5. Hyenas. Hurr.

6. Ummm... That they are weird. I don't like cats. (Sebastian: BASTARD! Kittens are the most wonderful livin- xLiABBx: Sebas-chan~! *glomps* )

7. ...Rape- I mean, have him as my lover for all eternity...Yeah, that's what you all wanted to hear huh? No. I'll fucking torture him and kill him! (xLiABBx: *all hopes die* v.v)

8. DON'T TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE DUE TO FIRE IT HURTS! AND 3rd DEGREE BURNS ARE THE WORST! D: But I'm magical, I heal quickly. ;D

9. Irresistible. ;D Rawr.

10. Distant, Alfalfa, Santiago, Julio!, Lawrence, Alfred, Jacob, Alice, Misa, Julie, Jane, Zack, Vincent, Vladimir, Grey, Cole, Alyssa, Briana, Sophia (:D), Raquel (:D), Amalia, Christan, Lucy, and Joe.

* * *

**MiisaAmane**

**Omg! I bet all those fangirls of yours are jelous xD!**

**Waa B...you shouldn't have accepted being my boyfriend..xD now i will want you to be my boyfriend forever..!and i'm not sure if u'll like that ._.**

**n.ñ~ xD I WASN'T IMPLYING ANYTHING xD! He he...**

**1) Do you like BBxMisa? :D (i want...NEED more fanfics of BxMisa T^T because I luuv BxMisa(x ...)**

**2)Who was your best friend when you were a child?**

**3)Do you know/speak spanish?**

**4)How was like to kill near? :D i want details!muajaja xDD**

**5)Tiger or Shark?**

**6)I always though that your father was a shinigami and your mother a human s: it sounds weird but is the only explanation i can find for your eyes..or you're just lucky ._. xD I don't think that a shinigami could give birth *thinks of Rem giving birth* what..the..f*ck...O.O...!**

**7)Hey B!lets kill Light so I can be ALL yours! ;D**

**8)What do you think about Mikami's death?xD**

**9)Would you kiss me? ;)**

**waa thats all! Bye sexy!see you in Sophie's next upload (; anyway...!~~**

**Sophie yeih!xD we both hate Near,hurraah!xD *dances with Sophie like crazy over Near's corpse* xD!**

Dear MiisaAmane,

Oh, I bet they are. ;D

1. Yes, I do. (xLiABBx: Me too! It's so adorable~! )

2. ...My stuffed animal shark named Fluffy. o.e

3. Si. Hablo mucho espanol. ^^ Y usted? :)

4. Amazing. I enjoyed peeling off his skin and replacing it with another corpse's skin. :)

5. Both. O.O

6. o.e I'm not so sure on how to answer that.

7. LETS! :D

8. Hilarious! (xLiABBx: It wasn't funny! ): Mikami is awesome... v.v )

9. YES!

So we shall.

(xLiABBx: Yes! *dances wit you* I'm dancing with Misa! xD Awesome! )

* * *

**The girl L**

**In my book you had...to die... and Terra ended up finding out she was your sister...odd, I know...ANYWAYSS… 1.I think BBXL is cute now! I NEED MENTAL HELPPP! 2.I found a picture on goggle of you french kissing L O.o It WAS NOT fanmade! You can tell! So, when did that happen? ! THE AUTHOR OF THE FANFICTION IS THORWING CHESSE AT YOU! 4.I also found a pic of you on a marry-go-round, and L was small and he was laying in your lap! AWWWWWW! :D 5.L is here with me at the moment...(L: dead. There is NOT WI-FI in hell.) O.o 6.L stole my DSI... you like donuts? 8.I did a 'D/N who are you' quiz,and it said i'm most like L... I guess thats a good thing..? 9. Do you like 'Ouran High School Host Club'? There is a little boy named Hunny who LOVES cake. So, a mini-L! Heh... 10. What would you do with a hairdyer, a rope, a missle laucher, kelogs™ froasted flakes, a magazine,a camera, a baseball hat, and L was tied to a chair. GANNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SCEAM IN L'S EAR, "I LOVE YOU!" BBXL=BABY ^^ ~**

Dear The girl L,

O.O Awww. v.v

1. *twitch* (xLiABBx: Kyaa! Your my new friend! *hugs*)

2. *le gasp* W-What? What are you talking abo- (xLiABBx: WHERE? SEND IT! I NEEEED IT! D: )

3. She i- AHH! SHE IS! D:

4. AWWWW- Wait, what? (xLiABBx: Kyaaah! SEND ITT TO MEEEEH! )

5. ...

6. Kyahaha! (xLiABBx: That's funny... I read fanfiction and read yaoi mangas on my DSi... xD DSi users unite! :D )

7. Yes, I like donuts. Hurr.

8. I took that quiz, too. I got L. O.O HOW? (xLiABBx: I got Light. And then I took another one and I got BB! :D ),

9. It's awesome! :D Hikaru is aweosme. ^^

10. I would... Blow-dry L's hair, have L clug up the Kelogs and frosted flakes, force L to read the magazine, place the baseball cat on L's head, take a picture of L with the camera and shoot the missile launcher towards L...? O.o

o.O Ermmm... I'm positive that you will never get close to killing me.

(xLiABBx: IT SURE I-But I hate Mpreg! . )

* * *

**HugsandBugsSmileyface**

**1. Why didn't u just kill Naomi to begin with?**

**2. I want another RIDDLE**

Dear HugsandBugsSmileyface,

1. Because I couldn't. She wasn't due to die in the times I was around. DUH!

2. Fine. How much wood would a wood-chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?

* * *

**Fuck! My back hurts! Hunched back a lot. Dx * straightens my back* Ahhh.. Better.**

**I'll post the other questions on the next chapter! I'm just a little bit busy!**

**Okay? :) Thanks!**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	13. S E S S I O N : 11   P A R T : 2

**xXxLil'DarkxXx **

**BB!, I fucking love you!, you!, cool-sadistic-bastard! You are so fucking great!...Ok, ok...EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT YOU ARE AWESOME, I'm gonna stop saying things that you and I already know!...But, It's because you are one of my fav's :DDD**

**Ok, a few questions for you :DDD**

**1- If you have to choose between L and Me, who do you pick?**

**2- I've got 2 jars of jam, blackberry and grape...Do you want one?**

**3- I have read a BBxL, and I loved it!, you have to read it! it's called "Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles" it's cool!**

**4- Do you think L is cute? (I do!)**

**5- Do you and L had sex? (I hope so)**

**Ok, ok, that's all xD**

**Bye BB :)**

Dear xXxLil'DarkxXx,

O.O Ummm... Thank you, I get that a lot. :)

1. Erm... L?

2. I don't like those. Do you have Strawberry Jam?

3. Ah, yes, I have read that exact same fan-fiction, it was... *cringe* interesting.

4. O.o If I say that I think I'm hot and sexy, does that mean I think L is hot and sexy, too?

5. Non-sense! Of course not! ... Except for that one time...

* * *

** CookieMonster**

**Hi B! :D**

***stares at you* ._. I've got a question, and i think you can help me with it...**

***licks your EYE* yuuumii x) i knew that shinigami's eyes were tasty :3**

**2) Would you take a shower with meh?;)**

**3) Can you eat my cellphone? I want other for christmas, but my daddy said that if I want a new cellphone I have look for a psyco serial killer to eat it for me and you are juuust perfect :D**

**4)Can I lick your eye again? :O**

**5)Do you know that i have 6 fingers in my third hand that is located in my back? I think is sexy xD**

**6)Some people say that I'm weird..but i don't get them.. I'm a normal raccon uff ):**

**7)Do you like exorcisms?**

**8)Have you ever tryied to lick your own elbow?**

**9)I like cookies**

**10). Lalalallalalalalaaaaaa!**

**Well BB i have to leave u.u my shark is hungry and i Don't want another cocodrile vs. shark fight for today -.- they just battle all the time only for one arm or leg of my nightbors-.-.. as if i don't have many duuh..I mean O.o fish..I have many fish here..to feed them henh henh n.ñ**

**Love you B!jajejijoju o.e...**

Dear CookieMonster,

Umm... Thats why I'm here?

My eye! *rubs my eye* AH! (xLiABBx: My friend licked my eye, too. O.O *Shiver* )

1. ...

2. No.

3. "EAT"? No!

4. Absolutely Not!

5. *twitches* ...

6. Yeahh... You are...?

7. Kind of.

8. Yes, I have. I have succeeded! :D (xLiABBx: My 18 year old sister can lick her nose and elbow... o.e)

9. I like Jam.

10. La.

o.O You do that, dear.

* * *

**The Ninth Victim**

**Um...*blushes* Do you have a sexual fetish of any kind?**

Dear The Ninth Victim,

*blush* U-Ummm... Maybe I do but then again, maybe I don't.

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214**

**WAA!~ I'm sorry for being so annoying last time! Anyway, on with the QUESTIONS!**

**1. You better not be eating all that jam at once.**

**2. Who was it that ate your jam? (kill kill kill kill killl)**

**3. What shampoo do you use?**

**4. Have you ever stabbed someone in the head with a brand new bowie knife? It's very efficient. :3**

**5. Can I haz a hug?**

**5. Do you like kitties?**

**6. I hate to admit this. BBxL is adorable. THERE, I SAID IT!**

**7. *Licks your face again* DOUBLE VICTORY!**

**8. This time your face tastes like jello and L's face...**

**9. Weird thing is- His face tasted like your face (and jello)**

**10. I think I know what's going on here.**

**11. You smell like cat puke.**

**12. Light sucks, Near sucks, A sucks.**

**13. OH MAH GAWD! (The Zodiac Killer has been my role model for the past 6 months.)**

**14. The Zodiac Killer has amazing tactics, ne?**

**15. LET'S GO MAKE L'S LIFE A LIVING HELL!**

**472. Top 10 worst things that happened at the asylum?**

**562. Top 10 most embarrassing things that happened at Wammy's?**

**Bai bai, Beyond Birthday! *Throws a jar of jam at your head, then kan-kans away***

Dear bittersweet-endings-2214,

Oh, no, you did not annoy me one bit. ^^

1. Oh, No, not at all. :)

2. *sniggle* L.

3. Axe Shampoo...

4. Yes, I have.

5. Sure. *hugs you*

5#2. Meh.

6. GAH! (xLiABBx: Join the club~! :D )

7. Ewww.

8. o.o

9. O-Oh? *looks away*

10. Y-You do? *blush*

11. O.O.

12. I DEEPLY AGREE! I HATE ALL THREE OF THEM! (xLiABBx: ...But I like Light... :3 )

13. AWESOME!

14. Why of course!

15. LETS!

472(?).

1) The medications.

2) Straight-jackets.

3) No Jam.

4) Not allowed to have sharp objects around me.

5) The room was too white.

6) The room smelled like Clorox and Bleach. (xLiABBx: Me and my mom love the smell of clorox and bleach. x3 )

7) I got bored.

8) Male doctors kept harrassing me.

9) I almost got raped.

10) Nny was annoying me.

562(?).

1) I tripped over my own feet infront of everyone.

2) I got hit by a pole when I wasn't paying attention.

3) I fell asleep outside and I snored loudly and everyone heard.

4) I choked on air in class.

5) I bumped into a door.

6) I slipped in the hall when it was just moped.

7) I got locked outside of my room.

8) I lost my clothes in gym while I was taking a shower and I was supposed to walk naked towards my room. (I found the idiot whom stole my clothes. He got sent to the hospital the next day. )

9) I slammed the gym locker on my thumb. It hurt.

10) A baseball hit me right in the groin while I way playing Baseball during gym. v.v

HAPPY? v.v

*catches the jar* Thank you.

* * *

**ASK ME QUESTIONS!**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	14. S E S S I O N : 12

**Geniusly-Unique ****  
**

**... Obviously, BB here is (not so) secretly gay. He is very OOC and nice in this fic, considering that he is in fact an insane maniactic genius with an IQ quite near to that of L who is obsessed with death and killing and destruction. ^^**

**He's just hot like that. **

**Here are some questions for Beyond Birthday:**

**Why is your name 'Beyond Birthday'? Does it mean anything? If so, what does it mean?**

**How old were you when you were caught by L? How old are you now?**

**Didn't you feel any anger when the teachers at Whammy's called you 'Backup'?**

**Why didn't you stop A, your best friend, from killing himself if you knew he was going to die?**

**Can you see Shinigami even without ever touching a Death Note?**

**Do you know about Death Notes? (Ryuuk said that Raito was the first to own one.)**

**Does pocky taste good with jam?**

**And the finale! (This is not misspelt- search it on google if you don't believe me.)**

**What. Is. Your. Favorite. Jam?**

Dear Geniusly-Unique,

(xLiABBx:Yes, I am quite aware if that. But then again, BB wasn't much of a maniac in the book. Well, kinda... Yes, he was. Hmm... Whatever. If it makes you happy I'll have him behave more like his Sadistic, homicidal, and creepy self. And yes, he is SEXY like that ;] )

My mother was fucking high, okay?

I was 20 and right now, I am now 23.

Well duh! How would you feel if someone called you something you simply HATED to be referred to as? For example: BITCH. Of course not!

A was not my best friend. I hated that ass hole.! He took my place! How dare he?

No, I can't. I have to touch the stupid notebook in order to see them. Why? Do you actually think that I am a complete shinigami? Well I am not, sadly.

No, I didn't know about it until a couple months ago when I found out about Kira's killing method. (xLiABBx: Not really. Ryuk said that many humans picked up the notebook in the past; Light was the first one to write as much because many were too afraid.)

Oh, yes, it does. But why don't you try it out yourself instead of asking me?

I'm not stupid, I know what you fucking mean by "finale!". God.

STRAWBERRY. JAM.! SIMPLE AS THAT! Jeez, it's as if you don't fucking know me!

(xLiABBx: While reading over this, BB sounds a little rude. xD Ta-da! )

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom **  
**  
**

**...**

**I have diabetes.**

**D:**

**1) What would you do if you had to have over 32 (I counted) needles poked into your hand, arm, leg and stomach while having to spend two and a half days in hospital?**

**2) I'M GONNA BE IN THE ENGLISH NEWS PAPER? How did that happen? Have you ever been in the paper?**

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

You do? D: I don't care.

O.O I would go INSANE! Oh, wait. *chuckles* That already happend.

Oh, really? Why, exactly? And yes, many times. And on TV. :D

-.-

* * *

**HugsandBugsSmileyface **  
**  
**

**HI BB!**

***hugs***

**1. Merry Christmas! If you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be?**

**2. What's your favorite game?**

**3. Are you married?**

**4. Do you have any kids?**

**5. Umm...Wanna marry me? I'll be a good wife and bring you jam every night! ^°^**

Dear HugsandBugsSmileyface,

Hello.

1. Yes, Merry late fucking Christmas. JAM. Too bad, I don't get any. (xLiABBx: Yes you did! MILLIONS! AND 4 from me!) Oh, yeah. There's your answer.

2. Kingdom Hearts 1&2. But I also have others: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by step, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Super Small Bros. BRAWL, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 0, F.E.A.R.2, Battlefield 1&2, and Halo 3. :|

3. Oh, yes. I am. *shows you and invisible wedding ring and rolls eyes*

4. Yes. TONS. Look. *opens my closet* They are just shy fuckers.

5. I'm married, remember?

* * *

Josefin Tonks  
2010-12-22 . chapter 12

Goddag Beyond ^^

I saw a very cool thing today! A Beyond cosplayer (Thats not the cool thing)

My friend is a bit wierd, so she ran up to him and french kissed him on the mouth.

But the guy had boobies. Which meant that it wasn't a guy.

MWHaHAHAHAHAHAH!

1. "Turn polar bears white

And I will make you cry.

I make guys have to pee

And girls comb their hair.

I make celebrities look stupid

And normal people look like celebrities.

I turn pancakes brown

And make your champane bubble.

If you sqeeze me, I'll pop.

If you look at me, you'll pop.

Can you guess the riddle?"

2. If you got to choose between Mello and Near, to have as you lovely wife and treat him like a god. Who do you pick?

3. Does putting a person in a closet WITH the key count as murder if it dies? I mean, i did give the person the key! It's not my fault that he hasn't got arms. ... Okay it is my fault. :(

4. Yaoi between Mello and L or yuri between Misora and Light's mom?

Dear Josefin Tonks,

o.o (xLiABBx: OMFG! That was me~! :D Nah, I'm just playing. But that did happen to me once. O.O I was with my cousin, he cracked up. The girl was pretty though. But... "EWW!" I felt like throwing up. :S Stopped cosplaying BB due to that. True story. xD ) o.o

1. Meh. (xLiABBx/AN: O.o No comprendo. )

2. *twitch* Er... Mello. (xLiABBx: BB hates BBxNear (: )

3. O.O Yes, quite. Idiot.

4. OMFG? Ew! umm... xD NaomixSachiko. :P I hate that bitch! She deserves it! (xLiABBx: :( MelloxL is cute... v.v Damn revenges. )

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214 **  
**  
**

**Why yes, I am happy!**

**...I read the first chapter of Little Toddler. You're so cute! /**

**1. Why are you so awesome?**

**2. Almost raped at the asylum? I needz DETAILZ!**

**3. Have you ever had a crush on someone? (Who?)**

**4. Have you heard of the band PSAPP? They're odd, but cool! I think you might like them. :3**

**5. -Wearing a bloody black lolita dress and pigtails- What do you think, Beyond-chan?**

**6. *Huggles***

**7. I found your shark stuffy!**

**8. With the whole you and L's faces tasting like each other thing, did what I think happened actually happen? (please say yes please say yes please say yesss)**

**That's all I have today! *kisses you then pogo-sticks away***

Dear bittersweet-endings-2214,

*Twitches* WTF?

"Little Toddler"? WTF is that? (xLiABBx: *looks away casually* I-I don't know... O.O) *Goes on FF and looks for LT and begins to read* O.O? v.v O.e WTF! I hate your face!

1. Because I can and I shall.

2. You are sick! UGH! But FINE!

I was taking a fucking shower and then a fucking male doctor sneaked in and grabbed me from behind and stuff... but when he almost thrust into me, a female nurse came in and screamed and more people came and... yes... You know what happens next. v.v

3. My mirror. YES, MY MIRROR.

4. No, I haven't.

5. *stares at you and a drop of blood escapes my nose* o / / / o

6. ... RELEASE ME!

7. *Eyes shimmer* J-Jeffree? :D Gimme!

8. *blush* Um... Yes?

*twitch*

* * *

**The girl L ****  
**

**BBXL IS AWEESOOMMEE! Oh! It was one of the 1st pics on goggle if u search "BBXL". L or I'll steal ALLL you jamm! 2.I kicked Light-bulb imagay in his nuts! see L and Light...kissing..what do you do? away sowly B. start kissing L both of them you like christmas? is a mean boy at my school whom dresses like Light imagay, and his BFF [Neo] dresses like you. They call me a misa-misa! What should I do? 6. I found a pic of that blues clues show guy with Lights head on him and he is saying- ima kill u with my handy dandy notebook! XD 7.-a Q from my bro- [Jesse] -L is beetterr thannn yoouu! FUCK BB! L ROOCCKKKSSS! I HOPE YOU GET FUCKED BY A-[back 2 me] ...My bro...IS RUDDDEEE!I just looked wat he 'said! OMG! HERES JARS OF JAM! you give me a detective murder case riddle? loves Kat. Jess died nov, 5, also loves Jess. Katt found out, and Jess and Kat were both at Matts on the day of Jess's death. Who kiled Jess? ~BYE! BBXL=ME KISING U BOTHH! [I hate mpreg, too!]**

Dear The girl L,

*growls* Whatever. It's like having sex with a full length mirror. *looks it up and blushes* AWWWW. :) I mean- EEHHH... *Shifty eyes* LIES!

2. KYA HA HA HA HA!

3. I WOULD FUCKING KILL LIGHT YAGA- I mean... walk away. v / / / v

4. Eh...

5. GEH! (xLiABBx: Awww, how adorable. :3 OMG. I use Neo as an alias. xD )

6. Oh, I've seen that image, too. xD ... I used to like Blues Clues.

7. o.o Interesting. Tell your brother I said "What time? ;D" o.o I sounded gay. (xLiABBx: Aren't you alrea-) PANSEXUAL! (xLiABBx: SAME THING!) *snatches the jars away*

8. *groan*

Your a top notch detective, you were in your house eating food when suddenly the phone rings. You pick it up to answer it and you find that the power shuts off. You hear a scream coming from the local department store. You rush to get your Sherlock Holmes stuff. You go there to find a dead woman, 2 shell casings, a bloody knife, gun powder, one slit in the woman's head and no holes. This store sells white gloves,guns,knives,powder,and gun has 6 floors, Floor 1 is home goods F2 is clothing for 'men F3 is men clothing F4 is kitchen supplies F5 are weapons and F6 is misc. The cameras aren't operating due to the blackout. You had to pry open the sliding doors. There are at least 20 people in the store and it is 8:35PM. How would you solve this murder case?

9. WHA? Urm... Kat, due to jealously. And maybe she loved Matt, too?

(xLiABBx: FINALLY! SOMEONE WHOM UNDERSTANDS! :D *Glomps* )

* * *

**BeyondBirthdayLover  
**

**Yeah, I love Grell also! (that would be funny. I/you/somone should write a fic about it.**

**1. Can you play the piano? **

**2. Do you ever wear leather?**

**3. Do you like The Polar Express?**

**4. Whats your favorite Christmas movie?**

**5. Did you ever meet Edward Scissorhands?**

**6. Do you pirate movies/music?**

**7. Do you ever think Near is cute?**

**8. Favorite period of history?**

**9. Hate Twilight or like it?**

**10. do you ship any couples of people you know?**

**11. Feelings about the military?**

**12. Hace you ever killed someone before it was their time to die?**

**13. Do you ever use spoons to eat jam?**

**-love you! Blows kiss**

**-BeyondBirthdayLover**

Dear BeyondBirthdayLover,

Eh. (xLiABBx: I know, right? I planned on doing something like that a long time ago. Sadly, the idea died. ): )

1. Piano and the Violin. (xLiABBx: :D I LOVE PLAYING THE VIOLIN, TOO. ^^ )

2. HELL NO!

3. The movie? Ah, it was a favorite of mine!

4. The Grinch. :)

5. No. But I do hope I meet him someday. :P

6. Nooo...

7. EH! NO FUCKING WAY!

8. The Victorian Era. But I also love the Medieval times.

9. HATE IT.

10. Yes. MisaxNaomi. :)

11. *thinks* Nope, not really. I don't give a shit about the military.

12. Yes.

13. Nope...

Bye.

* * *

**Lina**  
**  
**

**Here.**

***Hands BB Sabastian***

**He's your problem now.**

**Well...at least until the end of this.**

**Take care of him.**

**Remamber: If he acts up, take away his jam.**

Dear Lina,

O.O *Stares at Sebastian*

...

NO! WAIT! THIS KID AIN'T MINE! D:

Seb: ...Hi.

AHHHHHH! LIES! LIES!

(xLiABBx: Aww. Looks like BB mixed with Axel and mixed with Sebastian. :] )

**CrystalPandaBear  
**

**Haiiii!**

**xLiABBx: Thank you i love Sasuke!**

**Dont diss him BB or face my rath...**

**Have u read the Twilight series? I was a huge fan but now...meh...**

**Do you think i should go casual or formal?**

***Holds up my puppy* Isnt she cute!**

**Dont you think that if someone goes in the water at night intently looking for a maneating fish just to get on tv is a complete jack ass?**

**Whats your favorite game? **

**Merry Christmas! :D *hands you a present* dont open it till saturday though!**

**Ok thats all i got! Bai!**

Dear CrystalPandabear, (love the icon! xD Juon Yu is awesome for doing that. )

xLiABBx: I KNOW RIGHT? :D *High fives you*

I was FORCED to. (xLiABBx: I used to be a HUGE FAN! But look at me now, I hate it. xD I still have the books. O.O )

Meh. I couldn't care less.

Awwww. :3

KYA HA HA HA HA! WOW! :D

Kingdom Hearts 1&2. But I also have others: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by step, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Super Small Bros. BRAWL, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 0, F.E.A.R.2, Battlefield 1&2, and Halo 3. :| (xLiABBx: I love those, too! :D )

It's the 27... MERRY LATE FUCKING CHRISTMAS. *Opens the present* o.o JAM! :D

* * *

**Lucky-Angel135  
**

**Dear B, **

**It's clear that Mello greatly admires you in sort of a big brother way, for he says you influenced him greatly. What is your favorite memory with him and do you miss him sometimes? If so, how do you feel about Near and Matt? **

**Also, you and Naomi have great chemistry that's weirdly hilarious and sexy at the same time. Did you feel a connection with her and do you think she felt the same? **

**Also, if you liked to torture, how come during the BB murder cases you drugged all your victims so they wouldn't feel anything and killed them on the day they were meant to die? I'm sensing a bit of a soft spot in you!**

Dear Lucky-Angel135,

Yes, I am aware of that. He is also like a young brother to me. My favorite memory of him is when we used to always put pranks on L, Roger, Watari, and Near. :)

Near: GAY.

Matt: He's awesome, too. He's also like a young brother to me.

O.O Uh... (xLiABBx: *looks at my book and reads a paragraph and laughs* IT'S TRUE! IT'S TRUE! xD OH, KIRA!) .. Well, I despise her... but there was a time where I thought I liked her. But then again, I didn't. :)

They fell unconscious, yes. I beat them. But when they woke up, they were always tied up and I continued the process from there. They surely DID feel the agony from there. =)

And no, I do not have a "soft-spot".

* * *

**justanothersleepingbeauty****  
**

**Hey BB, how did you get so smart?**

**What super power would you like to have other than shinigami eyes?**

**What languages do you speak?**

**If you had a time machine, when would you live?**

Dear justanothersleepingbeauty,

It's a family gene.

Shinigami Eyes is not a 'super power' but if I had to choose... "Hypno-Ray"! xD

I'm fluent in German, Italian, and English. But I also know a small amount of Japanese, a lot of Spanish, and Swedish. And some Korean, Chinese, and French. :)

... The time I'm living in right now. I guess.

* * *

**Merry Late Christmas and Happy Birthday Amalia! :D (Amalia: The authoress' older sister. She just turned 19. ^^ )**

**Verlassen Sie mich bezweifle! (Leave me questions. )**

**- Beyond Birthday**


	15. S E S S I O N : 13

**HugsandBugsSmileyface**

**Aw, I can't marry you? That sux...**

**1. BB, is your real name Beyond Birthday, or is that just an alias?**

**2. Will you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KILL THIS BITCH AT MY SCHOOL? I want her to be murdered...violently. Remember the chick with the bus? Yea, her.**

**3. Um...*gives BB strawberry jam***

**4. *kisses***

**5. Uh...I've run out of questions, I guess...please will you kill that bitch at my school? Pwese? I'll b ur best fwiend...: ]**

Dear HugsandBugsSmileyface,

No, you simply cannot.

1. Yes! Jeez. -.-+

2. Sure. Name and address.

3. ... Thanks.

4. *twitches and pushes you away* No! My lips are sealed to everyone! (xLiABBx: except L) Except L- WHAT? (xLiABBx: made you say it. :3)

5. I don't need a best friend. I have Fluffy. *shows you my stuffed animal shark* But sure, I'll kill her.

* * *

**CookieMonster**

**Hiiiii B! It's me again hehe...**

**I have only 2 Qs for you today :D**

**1) Why you don't wanna take a shower with meh? D: I'm not that bad..**

**2) *licks your eye again* yummii..**

**I want you to sing and dance don't cha byt PCD xD!**

**Haha I know the last one wasn't a question xD buut I don't care~~ xD**

**B u're lucky I didn't came with weird things today xD**

Dear CookieMonster,

Yay...

1. Because I do not want to be sexually harassed by some teenage girl. *looks over at xLiABBx* (xLiABBx: o / / / o )

2. Oww! Fucker!

No! NO! (xLiABBx: *sighs and takes out a contract* Beyond, this contracts specificaly states that you are to do anything the fans ask no matter how embarrassing and/or stupid that might be.)

Errr... FINE!

*xLiABBx cues the music*

*Begins dancing*

Oh, baby dolls

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x]

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

...Happy! TT..TT (xLiABBx: That was sexy.)

Whatever... -.-

* * *

**Lina**

**Oh yes. Sebastian is very smart.**

**1. Yes. He is. And I'm not taking him back until Ask BB is over, so don't even try.**

**2. Yes, I know it's bad parenting.**

**3. I asked you to teach him how to murder, do you really think I care about being voted mother of the year?**

**4. I want you to train him to be a great serial killer like you, BB. Okay? *gives evil stare until BB says yes***

**5. Kay great.**

**6. *kisses Sabastian goodbye.* Mommy loves you, honey! Be good for daddy, okay?**

**7. Seb: ...kay. Give me hug bye bye?**

**8. Me: um...hug daddy! *dashes away screeming, "Remember to teach him to murder! He's soft hearted! (He got that from Beyond, not me.)**

Dear Lina,

Meh...

1. *jaw drop*

2. Ya' think?

3. I hate you and this kid.

4. I really hate you.

5. Meh.

6. *glare*

7. ...

8. I DON'T WANT THIS KID TO TOUCH ME! *Gets hugged* AHHHHHHH... ah... *stares at him* He's warm... :|

* * *

**MiisaAmane**

**you had a stuffed shark ... named Fluffy? o.o.. interesting xD**

**I have some pillows since I'm 6 years, they're called Cuchi-Cuchi :3**

**haha actually my native language is Spanish, that's the reason why the questions have many mistakes xD sorry~**

**more questions :D**

**1) how was your Christmas,was accompanied by someone or not? D:**

**2) you said you hated A.. and I thought he was your best friend, then ... who was the closest thing to a friend you had in Whammys?**

**3) I'm not a big fan of Rihanna, but for some reason I always think of you when I hear Rude Boy ._. any explanation? xD**

**4) heeey B. ..*holding a mistletoe* Come here for your late Christmas present ;)**

**5) You like Takada? e.e**

**6) You're so thin! I know you are very intelligent and that's why you eat what you want without gaining weight and blah blah blah -_- but those abs and those arms? *w*... you have to do some kind of exercise for them .. go to any gym or what?**

**7) What are your reasons to hate Near?**

**8) If you could turn back time. you come back to kill yourself again without making mistakes or change the plan and do not commit suicide?**

**I cried at the end of the book when you died...**

**well, it's all for now, I can not think of anything else to ask and I'll keep the rest for later haha**

**kisses B! and happy new year to you and for Sophie, enjoy it!**

**I'm weird, I love you more when you are perverted and sadistic, B rawr..!lol**

Dear MiisaAmane,

*blush* Y-yes. So what?

o.e "Chuchi-Chuchi"?

Nah, it's okay. You can ask me questions in spanish, if you want. :)

1. It was boring. Only Fluffy.

2. FLUFFYYY! Jeez.

3. ... *listens to the song* ...O.O Whoa... U-Ummm... o / / / / o I-Interesting...? O.O (xLiABBx: xD B's BIG enough. ;D ) SILENCE! I kill you!

4. Sure. ^^ *leans down and pecks you on the lips* (xLiABBx: Awww. :3 )

5. Hell no. She's a whore. xO

6. What are you talking about? *lifts up my shirt* I have nice abs! Look! *shows you* And my arms are fit! (xLiABBx: O.O *nose-bleed* he sure is... This sort of reminds me of the time Light placed the Death Note inside his pants. :3 *hurr* ) O.o

7. He's an L wanna be! (xLiABBx: Look who's talking! xDD ) Quiet! And he's so fucking annoying and retarded! Fucking Twity sheep! (xLiABBx: I feel the same way... :) )

8. Yeah. sure. I can use someone else for that. But then again, L would still be after me. So I'll just plan on a new way on killing myself in the end. :) (xLiABBx: )

Awwww. :3 (xLiABBx: I cried, too. And then I ran out of my room and ran up to my dad who was sitting on the couch watching TV and jumped on him and cried on his chest. (: ) O.o

Awww. :) Yes, Happy New Year, dear! (xLiABBx: Happy New Year. )

Many People do. xDD

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**MEOW.**

**Boredom is a strange thing. Last time I got the urge to murder...**

**Shame I didn't. *sigh***

**Meh, I was NEVER sane so, for me, I just scream.**

**Because I had diabetes. WOEF.**

**LIGHT SHALL DIE. Care to complete this fortune?**

**DANCE LIKE A MONKEY! *dance dance dance***

**AHH! I'M MELTING! *falls through the floor to what appears to be Hell***

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

Woof. Bark.

That's me right there. (xLiABBx: *raises hand* Here, too. )

Welcome to the club.

... (xLiABBx: My dad has Diabetes... )

Sure! :DD (xLiABBx: D: )

No. (xLiABBx: ahem! ) Fine...

*Dances like a monkey* I hate you.

*stares at you and laughs* IDIOT! (xLiABBx: That wasn't very nice...) I don't give a shit!

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214**

**Hallo, BB-chan!**

**1. *still wearing the dress, but it's even bloodier now* Uhh.. Nothing happened?**

**2. I... "Strongly dislike"... Violins! THEY GET ALL THE SHEET MUSIC! D'X (I'm a viola)**

**3. *pulls knife from pocket* So... about the whole "make L's life a living hell" thing... what should we do to him first? :D**

**4. All this time... I've been fangirling over you and I didn't deserve it.. I just got your book! I fangirled over you before I even owned your book! I'M SORRY!**

**5. Tee hee! Your ten years older than me!**

**6. Do you like coffee? (I hate it! XP )**

**7. Have you ever heard of the game Bioshock. (Second one is best! -is obsessed-)**

**8. Heeheh hahahahaha muhaha! kya- KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KYA-BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**9. How do you like my laugh? :3**

**10. Merry Late Cwistmas! -puppy dog face-**

**11. Was it awkward to read Little Toddler?**

**12. ...I was the one to come up with the idea and major details of that fic! X3**

**Baipo Baio! -licks your face and bounds away- VICTORY! VICCCCTOOOORRYYYYY!**

Dear bittersweet-endings-2214,

1. *nose-bleed* :3

2. (xLiABBx&BB: *le gasp* ) How? *Growls*

3. Oh ho ho! I have the perfect scheme! *whispers the plan into your ear* :DD

4. O.O (xLiABBx: Don't worry, I was like that, too! ^^ I used to always fangirl about BB and stuff, and 2 months later, I got the book and fangirled about him even more. x3 ) :?

5. Um... Yeah? O.o

6. Yes. I do. (xLiABBx: :DD )

7. Yes, I have. But I have not yet purchased it nor downloaded the demo to play it.

8. KYAHAHAHAHA! Don't steal what you can't do.

9. You can't laugh correctly.

10. Yes. Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year.

11. *is still not over it* ... (xLiABBx: :DD )

12. O.O *Twitch* EVIIILLLL!

*Wipes your spit away* Yuck!

* * *

**Happy New Year, everyone. **

**Now, LEAVE ME QUESTIONS!**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	16. S E S S I O N : 14

**Beyond Birthday and Ryuzaki L**

**Hehehe, see how your name is first? It means I love you more! This way, and stop! *Truck load of jam stops moving* Okay, so I brought you this here year supply of jam in exchange for you to answer any questions I ask in the near future. Deal? Question time!**

**1) Do you think you could beat Matt in a game of Mario Kart?**

**2) What do you think is the best way to eat jam?**

**3) Would you believe me if I told you my name was R?**

**4) Can I have a hug? A BIG hug?**

**5) Have you ever seen Naruto?**

**5b) If so, who is your favorite character?**

**6) Do you want to be a ninja?**

**7) Would you like some more jam? * brings in another truck***

**Thank you for your time! I'll be back soon, but after I plot my revenge on Light. I despise that homosexual coward. By now!**

**-Beyond Birthday and Ryuzaki L**

Dear Beyond Birthday and Ryuzaki L,

Yes, I have taken note. I am not an idiot. And thanks, I appreciat- JAM!

1. I'm not sure. I guess, but then again, Matt is more experienced.

2. With your fingers! ;DD (xLiABBx: I was playing KH1 last night, and I was helping Pooh get some honey, and it was cute how he ate it... :3 ) Didn't Misora say that I reminded her of Winnie the Pooh?

3. I guess. But I can't see your face, so I don't fucking know!

4. Whatever. *hugs/strangles you* -.-

5. Yes, I have.

5B. The Uchihas. Madara(Tobi), Itachi, and Sasuke. o.o (xLiABBx: We have lots in common. :3 )

6. Why be a ninja?

7. No, duh?

So do I. Bye. (xLiABBx: ): I love Light... v.v )

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

***walks in, covered in soot and smoke* See, this is what I hate about being a devil daughter. (There's LOADS of us) =.=**

**I love you too. Now DANCE THE ROBOT! *dances!* :D**

**No one is sane. Its just most people don't embrace it. XP**

**O.-* Sexy wink! DO IIIIT!**

**V**

**:D you found the hidden smiley face!**

**Diabetes sucks. IT SUCKS EGGS! XC**

**Not my fault! Dad wanted to talk again.**

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

O.o.

*sighs and dances like a damn robot*

Yeah, you are correct.. ^^

*Does the sexy wink in slow motion. VERY slow* (xLiABBx: Kyaaaaaaah! *faint* )

...Hurray. *pops confetti* ...

I don't care about your dad.

* * *

**BellatrixBirthday**

**Oh hai! :3 Its unlikely you'll recognize me, mom never took me to meet you... but I'm your daughter. Mom said you raped her... question time! :D**

**1. Why did you rape my mom? In my opinion, there are much more vulnerable AND sexy women out there...**

**2. I thank you for your good looks, because without them, I would look like mom... (shudders)**

**3. Teach me your favorite way to torture, I want to follow in your footsteps.**

**4. Can I live with you? I think I like you more than mom.**

**5. How come I can see people's names and weird dates above their heads? I thought that maybie its heredatary.**

**Well, see ya! I LURV YOU DADDY! (gives strangle-hug) Oh, and I want a army knife for my birthday.**

Dear BellatrixBirthday,

O.O Another one?

1. *twitch* I did no such thing!

2. Your wel- I'm not your father.

3. Having them bleed slowly with pain and agony, and cutting their limbs VERY slowly so they SCREAM! :DD

4. No! I already have this dude someone says is my son *holds up Sebastian* -.-

5. ...Illusions.

Let go of me!

* * *

**Charlie Sykes**

**So I'm new here, be nice? Yeahhh who am I kidding. :I**

**1. Do you like your name? Seriously Birthday? *giggles***

**2. So killing or Jam? Can't have both.**

**3. A shark.. named fluffy? oh a psychopathic killer would definitely have one of those..**

**4. Ever saw Bleach(anime)? if so what you think about Grimmjow?**

**Well that's all. bye (:**

**Happy belated new years! :D**

Dear Charlie Sykes,,

1. Stop making fun of my flippin' awesome name. You're just jealous.

2. Killing for Jam. :)

3. If you tease me one more time, I will fucking kill you!

4. I have, I think Grimmjow's AWESOME! He should have won.

Yeah... Happy belated new years...

* * *

**MiisaAmane**

**It's not chuchi-chuchi! It is cuchi-cuchi CUCHI-CUCHI :D**

**Oh...*giggles* I bet he's big enough ;)**

**1) What do you think of Lady Gaga? XD omg I also thinks of you when I listen "Bad Romance" and "Monster" :3**

**Omfg O/O you have to watch this video: .com/watch?gl=US&client=mv-google&hl=es&v=djqcRit8M6c**

**/ I was just looking for the song and...and I found this .**

**2) What are your goals for this years?**

**3) B... ._. I don't know how but I went home last night and Light was dead..I leaved the apparment u.u I'm homeless now..Can I live with you? I promisse I'll be a good girl :3**

**4) Do you have a BB (BlackBerry)? XD**

**5)Umm...here *hands you some tissues* hehe..In case someone licks your face or..eye xD**

**6) If there were a movie about the book, what actor do you think that could be perfect to play L and you?**

**7) I loved L secretly before I knew you..xD**

**8) Yeah,Takada is a bitch, an ugly bitch! And her boobs! OMG..Her boobs are sooo FAKEE. And poor Matt get killed because of her! JUM she deserved to die like Near and Light!**

**9) Haha I know I should know this but I actually don't so..do you know why my eyes are always changing color?._.**

**Preguntas en español!:D**

**10) Has escuchado Snuff de Slipknot?**

**es la cancion mas triste y hermosa del mundo T.T**

**11) Proteges el medio ambiente? O sea cuando te bañas tratas de no gastar mucha agua o no ensuciar las calles?xD**

**12) The Grudge is scary s:**

**13) I love you B**

Dear MiisaAmane,

Oh... *~is embarrassed~*. Sorry.

*blush*

1. She's... Okay... *watches the video* O.O oh my god. (xLiABBx: I've seen this video so many times. o.e ) THAT'S HOTTT! :DD (xLiABBx: when I see it, it makes it seem as if I'm gonna watch porn. XD )

2. Nothing.

3. Sure! :D

4. No. I have a Strawberry. ;D Just playing, yeah, I do. xDD. (xLiABBx: my sister has an iPhone.. -.-+ )

5. *takes tissues* Thanks. I appreciate your concern. ^^

6. If Japanese, Ken'ichi Matsuyama or Miura Haruma. If English or American, Jhonny Depp, Joseph Gordon Levitt, or Gerrard Way! :DD (xLiABBx: I LOVE ALL THOSE GUYS!)

7. It's okay. Knowing that one of L's fangirls love me now. x3 (xLiABBx: So was I. xDD )

8. True. xDD Big boobs. :P

9. Yes, I have noticed. xDD

10. Ah, Si, si lo eh escuchado. La cancion me gusto mucho. Los Lyrics son bien... poderosas. :3

11. Claro que si. No soy TAN mala persona... bueno, si soy... pero... Si, si lo protejo. :)

12. HAH! xDD Not it's not! (xLiABBx: yes it is... v.v *shudder* Like the movie The Locker 2 where Kenichi Matsuyama is at, I can't watch it! I cant see the creepy.. THING behind Kenichi like that! D: )

13. Awww, so do I. ^^

* * *

**Lucky-Angel135**

**Hello B,**

**Do you have any personal regrets besides losing to Naomi in the BB murder cases? If so, what were they? Also, how long have you've known Mello and did you play a part in actually getting L to meet with him instead of Near? Also, you've become a symbol of everything L messed up on and possibly even his regrets, from your own mirrored appearances, to the fact your eyes are red-a usual sign of evil. How do you feel about this, and was it intentional on your part?**

**Yours Truly,**

**LA135**

Dear Lucky-Angel135,

Yes. Pretending to be a corpse in front of Misora and having her step in my abdomen in a very painful manner. Dx

I've known him since he was 5. No, I didn't, I left before that even happened.

I guess you can say that, if you want. v.v But yeah, pretty much.

* * *

**BeyondBirthdayLover**

**Sorry I didn't review the last chapter!**

**1. What did you get for Christmas?**

**2. Do you like fishnets?**

**3. Where were your parents from?**

**4. Where did you live as a child?**

**5. Who was the first person you kissed?**

**6. Do you like Hello Panda cookies?**

**7. Did you watch the ball drop on New Years?**

**8. Do you hate OC's?**

**9. Ever been to a renaissance fair?**

**10. Do you like kitty cats?**

**11. Have you ever been a butler?**

**12. What was your first job?**

**13. First concert?**

**Bye BB-**

**Love,**

**BeyondBirthdayLover**

Dear BeyondBirthdayLover,

1. Jam and a new knife kit. ;D

2. When girls wear em, yeah.

3. My father was from Germany and my mother was from Italy. But then again, My mother's father was from Sweden and her mother was from Spain. My father's dad was from Germany, and his mom was from France. And we all moved to London, England. So I am mixed. O.O

4. London, England.

5. *blush* You'll have your fandoms up again... v / / / v But... I... kissed... *gulp* ... L... DON'T HURT ME! I tripped when I was walking, he was in front of me, and I fell on top of him, and somehow our lips met! D: (xLiABBx: *stops recording* Got it. :DD YESSS! )

6. Yesh. :3

7. Of course I did!

8. At times. They can be fucking retarded and make me seem stupid. I mean, I will NEVER fall in love with a girl just because she gave me Jam! *rolls eyes*

9. No. I have not. -.-

10. Hell NO- (Sebastian M: OBJECTION! Kittens are- xLiABBx: SEBAS-CHAN! *Glomps* ) Kyahaha!

11. O.O Yes. (xLiABBx: :DD )

12. KFC cashier. xDD

13. Korn.

* * *

**BeyondBeleif13**

**Hello, BB**

**1. Why do you think everyone keeps trying to lick your face?**

**2. Why did you take my questions way more seriously than they were meant to?**

**3. Why did you assume I was a yaoi fangirl? (is not a yaoi fangirl)**

**4. What would be your reaction if I told you I am L? Would you believe me?**

**5. What am I to you? A pawn? A lover? A partner?**

**6. What is your favorite flower?**

**7. What is your favorite color besides red?**

**8. Aww, you don't like nekos? I have this cute emerald green neko/maid/sexslave outfit with black ears and tail. I thought you might like me wearing it. BTW the hem is 4 in. above my knee (extremely short)**

**9.I built a camo treehouse hideout for us out in the woods, just in case. Do you like it? it's in the tallest maple tree in the forest and has hanging bridges to trees nearby. Baisically, a whole base camp.**

**10. Should we recruit an army of assasins, murdrers and fangirls?**

**11. If so, we should have rankings.**

**Beyond Birthday, leader**

**Beyond Belief, second-in-command**

**we should have;**

**strategy council (6),**

**2 generals,**

**around 50 people in the army. They will be used as destractions so the most skilled people (us) can sneak around and do the murdering.**

**12. Do you think I'm strategetically aware?**

**Make sure to respond to this ASAP, BB. I want to get started ASAP! I've also took the liberty of putting computers, weapons, and whatever else we need into the base.**

**Your co-leader,**

**~Beyond Belief**

Dear BeyondBelief13,

1. Because I'm irresistible? ;D

2. How am I supposed to know?

3. Oh... (xLiABBx: *le gasp* DD: )

4. Of course not. L would never ask me questions via internet. He would just come up to me, tie me to a chair, and force me to answer honestly or else he'll keep me locked inside a closet or something. (xLiABBx: O.o? That seems more BB behaviour to me... ) He can be such a bitch.

5. Nothing. You are just a person curious on my life.

6. The Lilac Flower.

7. Black.

8. o.e *nose-bleed*

9. O.o You got a little over-board right there. xDD

10. I don't want anyone around me.

11. I don't need a hide-out, Beyond Belief, but thank you. -.-

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214**

**Hallo again!**

**1. But I didn't steal your laugh... I've been laughing like that since I was 9... Two years before I even knew of your existence! :(**

**2. Ummm... -hands you homemade strawberry jam-**

**3. Have you heard of the band Apocalyptica?**

**4. I finished Bioshock 2 yesterday... :D Easy mode is hard too!**

**5. -cosplaying as little sister- DO NOT JUDGE MEEEE!**

**6. bg hy6 - Result of me pushing my face against the keyboard.**

**7. PIE!**

**8. Heads or tails?**

**9. Most delicious blood type? (I prefer AB)**

**That's all! Bai bai!~ -walks away on hands-**

**...-walks back, licks your face, and handwalks away again-**

Dear bittersweet-endings-2214,

1. Oh? Um... Okay then... O.O

2. :DD Thanks!

3. Who hasn't?

4. What the fuck is that game about? I saw a game-play thing on TV, does it have something to do with mermaids and pirates? (xLiABBx: Do you have a PS3? :DD )

5. O.o I won't... Jeez.

6. O.o Take it easy... *shakes head*

7. JAM!

8. Heads!

9. O, B, or just AB. :) (xLiABBx: Ken'ichi Matsuyama's blood type is B. Meaning... L's blood type can be B, too. xD ) -.- How do you know that? (xLiABBx: O.O I'm not a stalker... :) )

Bye...

* * *

**You know the drill. Ask me questions.**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	17. S E S S I O N : 15

**bittersweet-endings-2214**

**Hallo! -glomps-**

**1. Uhmm.. (I'm running out of questions DX )**

**2. Bioshock is basically about an underwater city that went to hell. Not pirates or mermaids.**

**3. Right.. so you "fell" on L... I'm SURE your not LYING or anything.**

**4. How do you really, REALLY feel about L? LiABB: make sure he tells the truth.**

**5. -plays a piece on the viola- Did you like it?**

**6. ...Two words: Little Toddler**

**7. Listen to the song "Forgotten" by Avril Lavigne. What does it remind you of?**

**8. -finally wearing my usual bloody lolita dress instead of the little sister one- Much more comfortable. =w=**

**9. I dare you to sob your eyes out!**

**10. Muahaha... -tackless you to ground, you come back up wearing the same thing I am-**

**Bye bye! -licks your face again and then**

Dear bittersweet-endings-2214,

GET OFF!

1. ...

2. Oh. *cackles*

3. Yeah.. I-I'm not lying.. Pfft!

4. (xLiABBx: ON IT! *Puts on a "lie detector" on BB* BB, how do you REALLY feel about L? :DD ) O.O; H-he's... he's... umm... I hate him. (BEEP! ) Fine. -.- He's... FUCKING SEXY. (xLiABBx: *Squeals* :DD Truth! :PP ) -.-+

5. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.

6. FUCKER! SHUT UP WITH THAT FUCKING THING!

7. It reminds me of myself, I always want to "run away" from humanity. And shit.

8. O.o

9. UGH! Fine. But what can possibly make me sob? (xLiABBx: *plays the "Stop Animal Cruelty" commercial* This is so sad! ) *watches* ... *sniffle* YOU ARE ALL RUINING MY FUCKING EGO! *Sob*

10. WHAT THE HELL! DD:

*Wipes the spit away* Disgusting!

* * *

**CookieMonster**

**Hi Beyond Boobies!**

**but B you are sexually harassed by everyone xD what would be the diference now? And btw...I luvd your dancing */***

***Do you make sayayin faces when you are making poop?:3**

***do you pee when you cough or sneeze?**

***have u ever stepped on your balls?XD is you did can I massage them?XDDD**

***can you lick your left nipple? :D**

***have u ever had sexual fantasies with the pink haired chick from Lazy Town xD I think her name is Stephanie waa**

***Do your farts smell like jam?**

**That's it...! *licks your eye and goes away* SORRY! U'r fault to have so delicious eyes!**

Dear CookieMonster,

*twitch*

O.O I guess... e.e

1. WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? NO!

2. No...

3. A... guys cannot "step" on their own.. balls. *crosses legs* But that would be very painful. xO And no!

4. *jaw-drop* What the hell is wrong with you? Of course- I never tried it... O.o

5. xDD Once... :3 (xLiABBx: Eww... Pedophile. xDD )

6. I don't smell farts!

*Eye twitches rapidly* Ew...

(xLiABBx: Just to let you know, you questions made me LOL so hard! xDD I had to wait approximately 5 minutes to stop laughing and get serious. xDD )

* * *

**Beyond'sGurl**

**Heyyy BB!**

**Ok well as my sis already pointed out ( shes such an ass) i like u and she doesnt**

**She acts like an adult and we r only 14 she thinks she has to because of our high IQs, idk what to do?**

**Can we b friends? I dont got any :'(**

Dear Beyond'sGurl,

What sis- she don't like me! D:

O.o Just kick her ass.

Sure. I guess. O.o

* * *

**Charlie Sykes**

**stop? It's so fun too! :D And how ca you kill me, if you don't know who I am? :)**

**2. ...Uhh not jealous, Mr Birthday x3 *giggles***

**3. How does it feel to discover you're a father?**

**4. Listen to Curse of the virgin canvas & The Murderer both by Alesana and tell me whatcha think about it (: I love that band!**

**you seen the last airbender the movie?**

**~bye Mr Birthday or do you prefer Mr B-day for short? XD**

Dear Charlie Sykes,

... I can look up "Charlie Sykes" but... that can be an alias!

2. SHUT IT.

3. -.- HORRIBLE.

4. (xLiABBx: ZOMG! My friend LOVES that band! Now you just gave me a great excuse to listen to it! :DD ) Wow. O.O That is one great band! :)

Yes, I have. To be completely honest, they ruined it. REALLY! They cut off awesome scenes from the cartoon! O.O

-.- Just... Shut up before I fucking kill you.

* * *

**BeyondBirthdayLover**

**That's so awesome that Korn was your first concert!**

**1. Did you go on vacation for christmas?**

**2. Have you ever kissed L on purpose?**

**3. Do you like chocolate?**

**4. What was the first thing you bought with your own money?**

**5. Do you read yaoi fanfiction for other fandoms?**

**6. Who was the first person you murdered?**

**7. Why that particular person?**

**8. Did you ever go to public high school?**

**9. Ever seen the show Dollhouse?**

**10. Do L fangirls annoy you?**

**11. Have you read Mello's other book?**

**12. Do you like Edgar Allen Poe?**

**13. Ever been to firginia?**

**Thanks! -**

**Love,**

**BeyondBirthdayLover**

Dear BeyodBirthdayLover,

1. My apartment?

2. *blush* No. (xLiABBx: LIES! ) Shut it.

3. Who fucking doesn't?

4. Strawberry Jam. :3

5. NO!

6. A. :D

7. Because I hated that fucker!

8. No... Not really. *shrug*

9. Haha- No.

10. They surely do. Especially when they say: "ZOMFG! It's L covered in blooooooddd! :DD LET'S GLOMP HIM AND RAPE HIM! KYAAAAAH!" -.-

11. L:change the WorLd? No. But I have seen the movie. (and own it. :3 )

12. OF COURSE! HE'S FANTASTIC!

13. Do you mean "Virginia"? If so, no.

* * *

**IBelong2Near**

**Hello Back-up**

**I'm sorry to say that I absolutly loathe you, yet my twin sister adores you. Her username is Beyond'sGurl, so be aware that she may have questions. Just throwing this out there, I have an IQ of 200 so that riddle you ask was quite simple for me and my sister who's IQ is 193. I just wsnted to ask how you thought you could get away with those 3 murders and suicide attempt if when you looked at the markings and supposed "evidence" it all pointed to you. If L couldn't figure that out, then he's even stupider than I thought.**

**~A**

Dear IBelong2Near,

DON'T REEFER TO ME AS FUCKING BACKUP!

Good for you!

Again, good for you. I seriously do not care about how high your IQ is. And that riddle was not to be taken super seriously, someone asked for a riddle, why not give that person a simple riddle?

First of all, HOW did it all point directly to me? Have you seen my personal background? Of course not. Misora was too stupid. And I agree, L is stupid.

(xLiABBx: BB, you sound so rude. xDD ) Shut up.

* * *

**LEAVE ME QUESTIONS!**

**-Beyond Birthday**

**(xLiABBx: Aww, school starts tomorrow. Dx NOOOO! )**


	18. S E S S I O N : 16

**Lina**

**Okay...I skipped a chapter somehow...so here's another to make up 4 it!**

**1. How many freaking children do you have? Who is this BellatrixBirthday person? You must have good sperm or something.**

**2. How's Sebastian's training going? He's 5, almost 6, so I don't want you pushing him too hard.**

**3. Yes, he is yours! :( Maury, help me out.**

**Maury: BB...you ARE the father.**

**me: I knew it. If Sebastiian's eyes weren't enough, there's your proof.**

**4. Introduce Sebastian to his new sister! Only half, but that's not my fault. I'M not the one that goes out and knocks up random women.**

**5. Can I haz a kiss? Muah. *kisses***

**6. I really do love you, you know. :)**

**7. Thx for taking Sebastian in. I'm sure you'll learn to love him.**

**8. *Gives Strawberry Jam.* I bought some jam at the market and just had to get you some.**

**9. Also, please don't bother educating Sebastian, as he is a genius.**

**10. I love you, BB!**

**Lina. 3**

Dear Lina,

-.-+

1. O.O I... don't... know... About... 17? I don't fucking know!

2. Ummm... *looks at Sebastian whom is tied to a chair*... Great! Just fantastic!

3. Fuck!

4. No! You do it yourself!

5. No- Yuck! -.-++

6. Everyone does...

7. I never did! You basically FORCED him to live with me!

8. *grabs the ja* Meeh.

9. I kind of noticed.

10. *shiver*

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

***claps like an idiot (oh wait, I am.)* :D:D:D:D:D:D:**

**Up there.**

**What comes to mind at that sentence?**

**What the HECK were your parents on when they named you? Or do you have a different name?**

**My sisters initials spell DDR. Opinion?**

**CONFETTI! *chases confetti***

**LET US DANCE! *riverdances***

**That was SMEXY by the way! *faint from over exposure to sexyness and awesomeness***

**Dad's 'Diablo'. Pepito and Pepita are bothering me now. BYE! *poof***

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

...

*chuckle* You don't want to know.

STOP MAKING FUN OF MY FRICKEN NAME!

That's retarted. x)

...There she goes.

*twitch* Noooo.

*sighs* Why do I have the creepy fangirls? (xLiABBx: Excuse me? ) Your a Yaoi fangirl, you are supposed to be this way. (xLiABBx: x3 )

Whaaa?

* * *

**BeyondBirthdayLover**

**Hah. I did indeed mean Virginia. I was typing on my phone. :P**

**1. Do you like roller skating?**

**2. Have you ever been sky diving?**

**3. Did you ever have any human friends at Wammys?**

**4. Have you ever been in a jam worshipping cult?**

**5. Do you collect anything?**

**6. Do you ever go shopping at thrift stores?**

**7. Where do you get your L outfits?**

**8. So if you murdered A, you made it look like a suicide right?**

**9. Do you ever go strawberry picking?**

**10. Do you have any autographs of famous people?**

**11. Did you kill the people in question?**

**12. Have you ever wanted to kill someone, but refrained because of time/place?**

**13. Did you ever see the movie Little Miss Sunshine? Its quite funny**

**Thanks -**

**Love,**

**BeyondBirthdayLover**

Dear BeyondBirthdayLover,

Ah, I see then.

1. I tried, once. Fell on my ass. Never once roller skated again.

2. No. Why would I do that sort of thing?

3. ... Does keeping a young boy hostage in my closet and talking to him about my deepest-darkest secrets and plans for the future count as him being my "friend"? O.o

4. *Chuckle* Pfft... Noooo. *hides club badge* :) What makes you think that?

5. ...Human remains.

6. No. I went to one once. It smelled like Old people. I only got a pocket watch. *shrug* 50 cents. x)

7. ...Wal-Mart. :D Shirt for $10 and Jeans for $15. ;D (xLiABBx: ...You need to come to Hot Topic with me... and Zumiez. ) ... Awww. D:

8. No, duh! How stupid do you possible think I am?

9. ... Yes. I go to Brentwood, California for that. :D

10. Yes. *the autograohs appear out of nowhere* I have... Emilie Autumn, Gerard Way, Andy Sixx, Curtis RX, Jhonny Depp, Amy Lee, Chibi, Rainbow, , Lil' Wayne, 50 cent, Eminem, Legacy, and Zac Ef- yeah... O.O (xLiABBx: Zac Efron. x3 )

11. ... What set of people?

12. ...Yes. That happens every single day.

13. ... Yes. V.V

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214**

**-whimpers- Beyond-chan is all mean all of a sudden...**

**1. Do you like the Addams Family?**

**2. Do you own a monkey?**

**3. A bathrobe?**

**4. A bathrobe with monkeys on it?**

**5. Favorite smell?**

**6. Do you watch the channel G4?**

**That's all for today. -scared to lick your face again-**

**-...in fact, is a little bit scared of you now-**

**-licks your face anyway and beats L with a mallet, then runs off-**

Dear bittersweet-endings-2214,

Whatever.

1. Kyahaha, who doesn't love them? They are a TRUE classic! :D (xLiABBx: That's funny, right before I even READ your question... I was watching an episode if it on YouTube. O.O What a coincidence! xD )

2. No...

3. Yes...

4. No... O.o

5. Coffee, Apples -. (xLiABBx: KYAAAA! ) WHAT? (xLiABBx: There's this awesoem BBxLight story with that! By Shizuka No Taisho! It's called "Coffee and Apples" :D And the summary was: "He smelled like Coffee and apples...-" whatever was next. xDD ) Omfg. -.-+ I like Strawberry, Coffee, Blood, and apples. Jeez. Fucking pervert.

6. Hah- I used to. G4 is not available in DirectTV any more. Shame... -.-

*growls*

Yes, you better back away! xD HAHA- L.

* * *

**ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr**

**3 This is so fun. Errrmmm, lets see.**

**1, Do you hate A?**

**2, If you and L were locked in a closet...I think you get the point.**

**3, I look like Near. Does that make me a fangirl of myself?**

**4, Are you the reason L screamed when they mentioned 'the eyes.'?**

**5, If there were no such thing as jam, what would you eat?**

**6, I'll rob a Kroger, buy all the jam in there, and hand it to you if you said something kinky to L in the next chapter.**

**Thank you! ILY! 33333**

Dear ICabHazCheeseBurgerRawr,

1. Yes, I do.

2. O.O *Blush* Umm... Maybe? :3

3. Not really. Since you are NOT Near.

4. You can say tha- (xLiABBx: Of course he did! :D Ya' see... BB rap- ) Hold it! -.-+ ... Yeah, I am quite positive the reason L screamed at the mentioning of the "shinigami eyes" was because of me...

5. ..I'm not sure... Hot Cheetos? xD Pocky?

6. O.O Wh-what? N-NO! (xLiABBx: She's give you Jaaammm~. :D ) xO FINE! v / / / v (xLiABBx: YES!)

* * *

animeCRAZY450

Alright then, I'm gonna ask some dumb questions and get yelled at by a cerial killer.

1. Have you killed cheerios? Get it? CERIAL killer? LOL

2. My dog's name is BB... AND I didn't even watch DEATH NOTE when I named him, weird right?

3. Tell me the magiacal story of when you first had jam.

4. Can you tell me how to get rid of a strawberry alergy?

5. umm... do you like waffles?

Alright I'm out of ideas... I come and bother you again later! *poofs away*

Dear animeCRAZY450,

1. ...That was stupid. (xLiABBx: xD )

2. Are you making fun of me!

3. Sure...

"It was late September. I was 7 years old at the time. Wammy's House was the same as usual. Idiots, or more like "Geniuses" running up and down the stairs, playing on the railings, laughing and chasing eachother on the hallways. Well, you get me, right? Okay. So there I was, locked inside my room with absolutely nothing to do. I was upside down on my bed, my head hanging from the edge and my feet kicking the wall, a "bam" sound being heard each time my foot made contact with my grey wall. Little did I know that another Wammy House resident, a teenager of 15 years, Mike Cuffman, was trying to get some sleep. But I did not know that at that exact time. So I continued kicking my wall. Not sooner or later, he burst into my room and fumed.

"Quit that out, freak!" he shouted and walked out.

So I stopped. My stomach growled.

I groaned as I got out of my room and walked to the first floor and towards the very large kitchen.

Cooks were cooking as I just passed by them and made my way to one of the five refrigerators and opened it, I was tired so I just got wahetever my fingers could touch. I could make out it was a jar.

I simply shrugged and grabbed it and made my way to my room.

Once I entered my room, I had teh chance to look at the jar in my hand.

Yep, you guessed it. It was a jar of Strawberry Jam.

I sighed. I was hungry. So I just flicked the lid open and ducked my index and middle finger inside and licked the red substance off my pale fingers.

I fell in love.

The Fucking End."

..Stalker.

4. How am I supposed to know? Ask your doctor!

5. Yes. Now Go!

(xLiABBx: B's a little cranky. O.O) AM NOT!

* * *

**CookieMonster**

**Aw I'm back!**

***So B What is your dirty little secret? Jajaja**

***Why did you think that I'm a girl?D: who knows...I could be a boy xD**

***I want you to go from house to house (dress like a girl scout)and start selling cookies! And go to mine and sell me some because I LOVE COOKIES! And I might eat you too yeah..:3**

***Have you ever drinked juice trought your nose?**

***Wax one leg and go around like that in a skirt for 3 chaps moree :D**

***B why? D: fart is fun...and smell one of yours would be soo interesting because what you mostly eat is jam! Can you fart so I can smell it?**

***Makeout with Near xD sorry B I luv you!**

**When you come to my house be careful with the door...sometimes it's not completely closed and Mariano (my cocodrile) could go out and yeah that wouldn't be nice to you henh...**

**And I almost forget..*licks your eye and dances some tango with you and goes away* :DD**

**(jajajaja aww xLiABBx :3 I laughed a lot while writing the Qs so yeah xD I am also surprised on how weird I can be if I want!)**

Dear CookieMonster,

*Groan*

1. O / / / O I'm not tellin- (xLiABBx: *holds up contract* The contratc specifically states tha-) I know. *ighs* Fine! ... *blush* It's... shameful! D: (xLiABBx: BB... ) FINE! v.v I... I... I masturbate while staring at a picture of L! D: *hides in a closet* (xLiABBx: Whoa. I never thought it was that... BB, come out of the closet. *chuckles at the line* xD ) NO! (xLiABBx: Okay, that means BB will answer the questions via my closet... :/ ) SMELLS LIKE "Pink Sugar" perfume! (xLiABBx: My closet DOES smell like that. That's my scent. xD ) You smell good! (xLiABBx: You just noticed? Slooow. ) I DON'T GO ON SMELLING PEOPLE! ... This actually smells good... Mind if I use it? (xLiABBx: NO!- Wait... for L?) ...Maybe? (xLiABBx: For L- sure! Oh! the questions! SORRY! xD )

2. Because guys don't normally say: "Have you ever stepped on your balls? If you did, can I message them? xD" -.-

3. I'M IN THE CLOSET!

4. Once... I got sick.

5. My legs are... *checks* Not very hairy... (XLiABBx: EWWWW. You have hair on your legs? D:) No... Not much... (xLiABBx: *bursts in the closet and waxes his legs* ) OW! WTF?

6. *Sob* No... Fine. *magically appears in front of you and farts* THERE! *poofs away* (xLiABBx(AN): I swear, my grandma just farted. xD )

7. (BB&xLiABBx: *le gasp* NO WAY! ) NO! NO! NO!

*Groan* Dx

* * *

**BellatrixBirthday**

**WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME, DADDY? WHY! xLIABBx, help me out here, I want my daddy to love me! Well, I would be happy if you would at least accept me as your daughter, BB... Well, on to questions and stuff!**

**1. I did some research into those names and numbers above peoples heads, and I guess its called "shinigami eyes." I figured I inherited it from you.**

**2. I have red eyes, and my hair is a lot like yours. This just makes me more certain that your my dad. Stop denying it.**

**3. My full name is "Bellatrix Beyond Birthday." See? Mom even named me after you.**

**4. I avenged you the other day. Lets just say that Light Yagami won't be eating anything solid for a while...**

**Well, 'till next time! (gives BB hugs and jam)**

Dear BellatrixBirthday,

*sigh* Fine. I love you... person.

1. DAMMIT! .. Yes, it is true... -.-

2. Fuck! Why? Just dye your hair blond and put on hazel contacts and there, we're not a like! :D

3. Damn Whore. -.-

4. O.o How? :D

*squirms on the hug* ... JAM! *Gets the jar and hugs you* ^^

* * *

**Lina**

***watches from afar***

**1. I SEE NO TRAINING GOING ON!**

**2. Sebastian: Mommy! Hug?**

**3. Uh...Hug daddy! *darts into bush nearby***

**4. Sebastian: I WANT STRAWBERRY JAM FOR BREAKFAST!**

Dear Lina,

...

1. SHUSHITY SHUSH YOU!

2. O.e

3. *gets hugged* ...Er.

4. Now you're talkin'.

* * *

**Beyond'sGurl**

**Yeah**

**I read your answer to A's complaints. Shes an idoit so just ignore her. How dId you get the name Beyond Birthday and how were you bored with shinigami eyes?**

***takes picture, kisses and disappears***

Dear BeyondsGurl,

My parents were idiots. And "how was I 'bored' with Shinigami Eyes?"? Do you mean "How was I BORN with Shinigami Eyes?"? If that is what you ment: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!

...Creepy.

* * *

**Charlie Sykes**

**Rofl! XD And yes it is :3 have a nice time trying to find me ;) Mr B-day~!**

**I don't wanna B-day! D: I want to talk so I can ask questions and laugh at your name- I mean listen to Alesana! :)**

**2. Well next time use protection when raping someone.**

**3. I know right? I want there t-shirt and wrist band! :) oh check out The Lover & The Thespian by them, they're amazing songs :3**

**4. Ever heard of BvB(black veil brides)? another really great band (:**

**5. Since when was the fire nation Indian and water tribe white?**

**-_- I also hate how they mispronounced Aang and everything else! Sokka was sooo not funny, not one bit! *sigh***

**~well bye bye B-day ! *hugs & walks away* :D**

Dear Charlie Sykes,

FUCK OFF!

... -.- I just listened to them!

2. O / / / O

3. YEAH, YEAH, YEAH.

4. Yes, THEY ROCK! (xLiABBx: Andy Sixx is so fucking sexy! )

5. xD I know, right?

SHUSH! *Twitches*

* * *

**Geniusly-Unique**

**... Wouldn't a slowmo wink make someone look completely retarded, rather than sexy? I made my guy friend -who is in fact attractive, though not as hot as BB :3- and it just made him look ridiculous. It was a wonderful excuse to laugh at him. :D**

**Bwa. ha. ha.**

**Could you give me an example for what an advertising of suicide off a specific building would look like?**

**If Near died his hair black, added a few inches to his height, stopped playing with his toys, painted on some dark circles, started wearing L's clothes, and acted generally like L, would your love for L be strong enough to tell the difference between Near and L?**

**(To the author: I really really really really suggest reading the fanfic "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality". You don't have to be a fan of the book or movies, just READ IT. REEAADD ITTT. NOW. GOGOGOGOGO.**

Dear Geniusly-Unique,

xD Yes. But I did it anyways. :) So... Are you implying that I am "retarded"? *takes a knife out*

Kyaha. ha. ha... ha.

*sigh* Why are you all making fun of me? :|

O.o I don't love L-. well... A little, I mean- Yes. v.v

(xLiABBx: WHOA. Don't push me! xD But okay. I do like Harry Potter, I'm just not a big fan on Harry Potter fanfictions. But sure, I'll read it. I'll have it on "bookmark" and read, for you. :) )

* * *

**Done! Okay. I wasn't feeling very well today. I almost passed out in Gym today in school. Turns out I was dehydrated. I don't like eating much. I skip lunch. SO that was the cause for my dizziness. It was a HORRIBLE experience. I felt sick. Everything was spinning around me. I kept bumping into everyone that crossed my path, I sat down and tried to regain my strength. My legs were giving out. And the fact that I still had to change was just impossible. A friend of mine, Karla, thankfully helped me out. She's been a great friend since the 4th grade. So she called her mom to come and pick her and I up. So I was left to change. I asked a friend to open my locker, since my vision was blurring. Everything was so... intoxicating. Everyone said that I looked very pale. I kept denying when they asked "Want me to call ?" I couldn't. I almost fainted, but that was when I was clinging to the sink next to my friend, Ryuquaya, whom wet a towel and placed it on my forehead. I kept sensing the vomit rising up to my throat, but it never came out. I groaned and got pissed off. I absolutely hated it. So I stumbled back to my locker, who my friend, Jessica, nicely helped me open. And slowly changed. Once I changed, Karla helped me out, I denied when she asked if she could carry my heavy backpack. So we made it to the benches outside the front of your school, waiting for Karla's mother to pick us up. I don't live very far from my school. But if I left walking, I would have immediately passed out. I thought of Nick, Alyssa, and Briana. Some friends whom I always walk with home. They must have been waiting for me. Long after, Karla's mom came. We entered the car. She started nagging at me. She's an awesome mother, of course my mom is, too. She spoken of the time Karla fainted at the mall. Karla also did not eat. So they took me to my house. "Come" (Eat), they said. I nodded and walked out and towards my house, slamming the door open and stumbling into my mom's room. I told her. So on, I got better. I ate. And I'm writing this. Let me just tell you guys this: Please eat before you go to school. You certainly do NOT want to experience the same thing I have experienced. It's horrible. Thank you for reading this. I just felt like sharing my horrible experience. I am feeling a little sick, since I do have a small flu. Thank you.**

**( ASK ME QUESTIONS!**

**- Beyond Birthday )**


	19. S E S S I O N : 17

**Geniusly-Unique**

**... That is a strange coincidence, because yesterday, during my first block (gym) I spontaneously threw up, my legs got super shaky and it hurt everytime I took a step and it was difficult to see straight. Also, I hadn't eaten breakfast that morning.**

**So umm... yeah. Goes to show how important food is. :)**

Dear Geniusly-Unique,

(xLiABBx: That's weird. :3 I know, right? Though, I still have not leanr my lesson; I still don't eat. My dad now thinks I'm anorexic. -.-+ I am not, I just don't wanna get fat. I worry about how my body would look like if I eat too much. It'll be BADDD NEWS! D: I mean, I'm not fat, but... I feel like I'll gain weight if I eat. Dx you get me, right? )

* * *

**Lina**

**Bellatrix: Sure I'll be your mom! That is...if you don't mind BAD parenting.**

**1. BB, do you think Icould just come stay with ya'll? Sebastian's already there, and Bellatrix is going to need a mommy now that hers is dead. Sry 4 ur loss, sweetie. I lost my mom too...Yes? Oh, great! Ur such a sweetie. :)**

**2. I love you. Do you think you can learn to love me, too? I'll do whatever you say (within reason) and make you lots of sandwiches.**

**3. Bellatrix likes RASPBERRY jam? I'll have to go to the store, as all we have is Strawberry. Can youmake due with Strawberry until then, sweetie? Beyond, would you like anything while I'm there?**

**4. Also, Bellatrix, please untie your brother from the chair your father tied him to. His rom is next to yours, please help him unpack.**

**5. I'm going to have fun with you tonight! ;) Where did you put the chains and handcuffs? I know the rope's in the attic, but I can't find the rest.**

**6. Do you think we will need more Strawbberry jam 4 2night? *wink wink* Or do we have enough?**

**6. Muah. *Makes out with BB who kisses back* Just...perfect. You know u love me! Don't deny it!**

**7. You make us all happy.**

**8. I love you bunches!**

Dear Lina,

You guys will never leave me alone, hunh?

1. No. My doors are closed to every human being.

2. No.

3. NO- Strawberry Jam.

4.

5. UP YOUR ASS! I'm not a man-whore ya' kno- (xLiABBx: Yes you are... ) SILENCE! i kill you!

6. -.-+

7. In your dreams!

8. I hate you.

(xLiABBx: BB's a little cranky 'cause I drank some of his coffee in the morning but spit it at his face because it was too sweet. o.e )

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**Yesh I doooooo! TELL ME WHAT COMES TO MIND!**

***whimper* JJ Sowwy! JJ SOWWY! *bawls* *stops and hands you jam* :D:D:D:D:D:**

**GASP! I know! Dani Delia R****y. :D lol!**

**Mine is Jay Je**a Ri****.**

***eats the confetti* OMG! IT TASTES LIKE JAM!**

**You have creepy fangirls because you are a mass murderer.**

**WHATS YER IQ?**

**Diablo.**

**...**

**HIS NAME IS SATAN.**

**Pepito is clinging to my foot now AHH wEOHFWFKEIHFRqohdswed**

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

... I kinda forgot the line.

o.O

WTF are you talking about?

o.o

Ohh... that's why? Damn.

That is none of your concern.

...God? Jesus? Satan? WTF are you trying to tell me!

WHO IS PEPITO?

* * *

**MiisaAmane**

**Andy Sixx is you with blue eyes *w* but you are better xD You should have a rock band too !**

**listen Breaking Bejamin-Dance with the Devil :3**

**1)Have you ever seen Jersey Shore?xD**

**2)Favorite sport?**

**3)Do you use any treatments for your hair? It looks so soft :3**

**4)Strawberry Gashes from Jack off Jill? XD You must loove that song, is so you!**

**5)Would you rape me?O.o...I really don't mind if you do (omg that sounds so bitchy xD) but would you?O.O**

**6)I'm angry with you...u.u**

**7)I'm in my school right now, on recess, eating a sandwich...with strawberry jam on it xDD**

**8)What perfume do you use? (You better say a REAL perfume e_e) xD**

**9)WTF you have kids!...you are cheating on me!T-T**

**10) HSM? Camp Rock? S: do u like those movies? I hate them! xD**

**That's it! Byee love~ :D**

Dear MiisaAmane,

I don't think so. I just enjoy the music. ^^;

That song is awesome. I'm a huge BB fan. :) -.- NO, NOT ME. But Breaking Benjamin. Jeez. (xLiABBx: I', a huge BB fan. :) )

1. Yes, I have. It's so retarded! But amusing. xD (xLiABBx: xD I see it every time it's on. x3 )

2. Soccer and Basketball. :3

3. ...No? Just simple Axe shampoo. (xLiABBx: xD When I took a shower last night, I accidentally used my brother's Axe shampoo instead of the "L'OREAL" shampoo. xD I began laughing and just continued and when I got out, mu dad's like: "Sophia, did you use the Axe shampoo again?" x3 And I was like: "I SMELL LIKE GUY, BITCHES!" xD Yeah... )

4. Who hasn't heard that song? I like it. x3

5. Maybe?

6. ...Okay.

7. ...Interesting. xD

8. Drakkar Noir, Disel: Fuel for life 75 mL Use with caution, Axe, and Versace. :3

9. ...Those aren't my kids. And I do not recall ever "cheating" on you.

10. Ewww. No! (xLiABBx: But you have to admit: Zac Efron, Joe Jonas, and Nick Jonas are HOTT! )

* * *

**BellatrixBirthday**

**! *sobbing***

**I AM NOT LEAVING UNTILL YOU TAKE ME HOME AND GIVE ME SOME DAMN RASPBERRY JAM! OH MY GARSH I AM SOOOOO DEPRESSED! *sniff* Some lawyer guy said your my legal gaurdian now. SO GET ME SOME FRIGGN' RASPBERRY JAM! X(**

**BellatrixBirthday**

**(Bursts into room screaming) ! OH MY GARSH MY BIRTH MOTHER JUST GOT HIT BY A FLIPPN' CAR! SHE FRIGGN' DIED AND NOW YOUR STUCK WITH ME BY LAW AND... AND... WAHHHHHH!**

**I NEEDS A HUG! (Captures BB in death-grip strangle-hug, while sobbing into shirt)**

***sniff* Lena, your my "real" mom to me now. Dad, show me my bedroom. My stuff is already packed. Oh, and go buy some raspberry jam for me, I lurv that stuff and I eat a lot when depressed. Sebastian, you need to stay out of my room.**

**BellatrixBirthday**

**Hi daddy! :3 (hugs and gives jam) See, I found out how to hug you without you trying to excape!**

**1. So I guess I have a little half-brother... huh. This is neat!**

**2. Lina, I'm just gonna call you "mom ", ok?**

**3. I really hope you called my birth mother (NOT YOU NICE MOMMY LINA) a whore and not me...**

**4. I don't think you noticed, but during my last appearance, I stole a clump of your hair. I sent it in for DNA testing, and it says your my dad. (holds up paper that says, "Bellatrix Birthday is BB's biological daughter."**

**5. How old do you think I am?**

**6. What I did to Light? Lets just say I inheireted more things than my eyes from you. Like my ability to harm people. (Creepy cackle)**

Dear BellatrixBirthday,

Please don't add reviews over 2; it's quite annoying. Why not type everything in only 1 review? You know? ONE, UNO, EINS! Jeez.

...

...

...

1. ...

2. ...

3... I pretty much called you both whores.

4. o.e You are not my daughter.

5. 3; you surely seem like it.

6. Interesting.

**AN: Please, don't add too much reviews, it irritates me, a lot. I'm sorry for sounding mean...(which I pretty much am), but it's the truth. It made me have homicidal thoughts. xD... No kidding.**

* * *

**Josefin Tonks**

**Well well! So its true, you love L :D**

**But it's still kind of creepy that you mastrubates to pictures of L. So... Here. *gives the real L***

**You cant kill him :x**

**here is the questions**

**1. How high IQ have you? And fangirls who write to this, you dont have an IQ of 199. No one belives you anyway.**

**2. Beyond, i belive you when you say that you havent gotten any children with them :)**

**3. Favorite Poet?**

**4. Favorite Poem?**

**5. Favorite Wammy boy?**

**6. Peel of Light skin or dismember Naomi?**

**Here is homemade jam - |_|**

Dear Josefin Tonks,

V / / / V

Hushity Hush yo- *looks at L* o.o I don't... want him... *looks away* ... *takes L away and throws him inside my closet without you looking* Look, he's gone. :|

1. That is none of your concern. (To be honest, I don't really believed them either. I also think they don't get the point. *shrug* Fangirls, I assume. )

2. Because it is the truth.

3. Edgar Allen Poe, William Shakespeare and Emilie Autumn. :) I cannot choose between these three.

4. There are so many!

5. Myself, obviously.

6. Dismember Naomi Misora.

THANK YOU!

* * *

**Charlie Sykes**

**1. Swallow or spit?**

**2. Do you shave or cut(with scissor) your pubic hair?**

**3. Opinion on incest?**

**4. Weed or beer?**

**5. Anal sex?**

**6. yeah...**

**adiós B-day**

Dear Charlie Sykes,

1. Spit.

2. *gasp* What kind of question is that? *blush* ... . shave... / / /

3. It's... creepy. Really? Siblings on Siblings? WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THIS WORLD? (xLiABBx: I think it's hot. :3 )

4. Beer.

5. O.O *blush* Yes...

6. Yeah...

Adios, Charlie Sykes. Hasta luego~!

* * *

**ASK ME QUEST-** (xLiABBx: WE'RE NOT DONE! ) What? (xLiABBx: *holds up a past review from **ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr* **) o.o Oh, cmon! D: FINE! Bring L in!

(xLiABBx: KYAAH! *Opens the closet door and L steps out* :3 L came out of the closet. XD )

- Third Person POV :D 'Cause I can't take the script form too seriously -

L sighs as he steps out of the closet, hands shoved inside his blue jean's pockets while his back slouched, he turns to face a blushing but mad B.

"Beyond, why EXACTLY am I here?" L asked, a look of concern in his face.

Beyond shakes his head, "I can't do this! I CAN'T I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" He shouts, ruffling his hair madly and banding his head on the wall. (lol, Ryoga Hibiki moment. x3 )

L tilts his head to the side in confusion, "Beyond? What can't you do?" L asked, slacking his shoulders and leaning on the wall behind him.

"Stop teasing me!" Beyond shouted angrily, glaring at L.

L blinked, "What are you talking about? I am certainly not teasing you. That is, if you want me to, I have no problem with that." L smirked.

"..." Beyond smirked, "Oh?" He chuckled as he approached the detective, his mouth making contact with his ear, sending a vibration of shivers down L's spine. "Like what?" he purred, his tongue emerging from behind his white teeth, licking L's ear shell.

"B-Beyond? W-What are you... doing?" L asked, his cheeks flustered.

"L... I want..." Beyond bit sighed. 'Damn you, ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr!' he thought.

Beyond shook his head and trailed his hands to the top of L's jeans, "I want to fuck you hard in the ass, I want to hear you moan and scream my name each time I thrust into you. In and out, Mmmm. Just the thought of it gets me hard..." Beyond purred. "And you know what else? I want to-"

**CENSORED.**

5 hours later...

**DONE! **

**(xLiABBx: DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING! WHAT HAPPENED! D: *faints due to epic node-bleed* )**

**... ASK ME QUESTIONS! :D**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	20. S E S S I O N :  18

**HugsandBugsSmileyface**

**I don't feel like logging in.**

**1. BB, what was your childhood like? Tell my the story of how you were brought to Whammy's and what they thought of your intellegence.**

**2. When did you first notice you were different from other people?**

**3. How long did it take you to crack the code of the lifespan numbers?**

**4. *gives Strawberry Jam* Here. I love you.**

**5. Unfortunately, that bitch is not yet dead. You wanna know what she did? We (myself included. We were in a group) were making food, and she REFUSED to wash her hands before touching the food. We wouldn't let her cook. She also thought H2O was soap, so...yeah. Her dying really wouldn't be a major loss for anyone.**

Dear HugsandBugsSmileyface,

I understand.

1. *sigh* It was a nightmare. I bumped into Quillish Wammy in the street. They were amazed. The end.

2. My Eyes and how everyone backed away from me.

3. About 7 years. Thanks to A.

4. *takes the jar* Thank you, dear.

5. Kyahaha. What a shame. That's disgusting. *shudder*

* * *

**Lina**

**...**

**Here. *gives jam***

**1. I'm a bit depressed...talk to me. Cheer me up, please.**

**2. I'm sorry...*starts to cry***

**3. I'm an awful person...I should go ahead and die...I'm so worthless...**

**4. *cries more***

**5. I don't know what to do now...I really wish you didn't hate me...*genuine tears***

**6. I'll...be in my room, I guess. See ya.**

Dear Lina,

*takes the jar* Thank you!

1. ...*sighs* ~baby talk~ How's my little Lina? Huh? How are you? Huh? *tickles you* A CUCHI! CUCHI CUU! *Stops and glares* Happy? (xLiABBx: ROFLMAO! xD)

2. *Stares* ...

3. Your time is still not done. So even if you tried to commit suicide, you will eventually fail.

4. *sighs and wraps my arms around your head* ...

5. Meeeehhh.

6. ...Peace.

(xLiABBx: D: Don't cry! xD )

* * *

**LonlinessTheEevee**

**H-Hi.. I'm lonliness {Yes.. my name is spelled wrong on purpose.} I-i was wondering... *head lowers* I've been called a curse because of "strange murders" that have happened.. should I lie low somewhere?**

Dear LonlinessTheEevee,

Hello there, Lonliness. *smiles* Oh? What kind of murders? Are they creative? *smirk*

Of course not! :)

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214**

**Wah!~ Sorry I didn't review last time, my interwebs got screwy!**

**1. Sing the Sponge Bob theme song! :D**

**2. Do you hate me?**

**3. -waves my arms around like an idiot-**

**4. Waaaaaaaaaa! (I just finished your book!)**

**5. Can you do the worm? (my friend is the best at the worm!)**

**6. What color are the walls in your bedroom?**

**7. Do you watch Invader Zim? (my friend and I do a cross-over cosplay, I'm you and she's Dib XD )**

**8. Do you know how to make a crepe?**

**9. Wanna be in my chamber music group?**

**10. Favorite Death Note couple?**

**That's all, bye bye! -licks a Swedish Fish, sticks it on your face, runs away-**

Dear bittersweet-endings-2214,

Meh, it's okay.

1. Ehhh... Fine.

"BB- Are you ready kids  
Kids- Aye aye captain  
BB- I can't hear you  
Kids- Aye aye captain  
BB- Ohhhhh  
Who lives in a pineapple under the sea  
spongebob squarepants  
Absporbent and yellow and porous is he  
spongebob squarepants  
His nautical nonsense be something you wish  
spongebob squarepants  
So drop on the deck and flop like a fish  
spongebob squarepants  
spongebob squarepants  
spongebob squarepants  
spongebob squarepants  
sponge bob squarepaaaants!  
do do do do do do do do"

There!

2. At times. (xLiABBx: That's mean! )

3. *Sighs* There's she goes again.

4. Really? That's ni- (xLiABBx: *cries* YOU DIED! ) Shut it! (xLiABBx: *sobs and hugs BB* ) -.-

5. I never tried it. O.O

6. Black and Red, why?

7. I. LOVE. INVADER ZIM! :D (xLiABBX: I FUXING LOVE THAT SHOW! :D And the fact that Johen Vasquez is the creator of Jhonny the Homicidal Maniac makes it awesomer! :D )

8. Of course! Why? You want some?

9. No, but thank you for the request...

10. ... U-Ummmm? BBxMisa. :D (xLiABBx: I LOVE THAT COUPLE! CHOOSE A YAOI COUPLE! :D ) Noo! ... FINE. ...Umm... NamikawaxMori? (xLiABBx: ...With YOU in it. ) FUCK! Umm... Damn... BBxL... *blush* (xLiABBx: YESSS! )

EWWWW! WTF?

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I'M INSANE- OH! Butterfly! *chases***

**Ok, so I'm not insane, I just found a bottle of what looked like water but was Vodka. =.= Never drink anything from the fridge again...**

**Up there. That was the sentance I wanted to know what came to mind.**

**I WANT TO KNOW YER IQ!**

**I'm gonna go kill some braincells now, k?**

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

...*stares*

Haha- LOSER.

Oh... I was thinking of the shelf ontop of my head. O.o

FIND IT OUT YOUSELF!

Good luck with that.

* * *

**Josefin Tonks**

**I will take this jam... AND TROW IT! at beyond.**

**Well well well! :D I like to say Well, beacuse it sound so beautiful :)**

**1. Brazen bull or the pear?**

**If you dont want to google, here is a description of those.**

**BRAZEN BULL**

**The brazen bull is an execution/torture device designed in ancient Greece. Perillos of Athens, a brass-founder proposed to Phalaris, Tyrant of Agrigentum, the invention of a new means for executing criminals; accordingly, he cast a brazen bull, made totally of brass, hollow, with a door in the side. The condemned was shut up in the bull and a fire was set under it, heating the metal until it became "red hot" and causing the person inside to slowly roast to death. So that 'nothing unseemly might spoil his feasting', Phalaris commanded that the bull be designed in such a way that its smoke rose in spicy clouds of incense. The head of the ox was designed with a complex system of tubes and stops so that the prisoner's screams were converted into sounds like the bellowing of an infuriated bull. "**

**PEAR**

**Commit sodomy, adultery, incest, heresy, blasphemy or sexual union with Satan (!) in Medieval Europe, and chances are, you'll get this intricately-decorated device inserted into your mouth, rectum or vagina. A screw mechanism then makes its pointed "leaves" expand while inside any of those orifices, resulting in severe internal mutilation. Yikes.**

**So... Which one would pick, darling?**

**2. have you ever heard of rat torture? :)**

**3. I love Mello. But i love you and L more :D Kyhaha Mello will always be second**

**4. Have you ever walked up to L when he was asleep and sniffed his hair?**

**5. The same situation, but have you raped him while he was asleep?**

**6. I think i have a crush on you. :c That's why you and L should adopt me, so you can be my adoptivefather and i can get over my crush :D I could help you with murdering, and help L with solveling cases i've killed in :D**

**7. My favorite Poet is Emilie Autumn or Geoffrey Chaucer**

**8. I love Emilie Autumns song, my favorites is The art of Suicide, Opheliac, Liar and Dead is the new alive**

**9. Here is a riddle. "In sadness and grief, we feed. Happiness kills us, and food fills us. You can hide in it, but you cant run away. What am i?"**

**If you want the answer, PM me XD**

Dear Josefin Tonks,

*Grabs it* ...Thanks.

1. For the victim, right? If so. BOTH! :D With the Brazen Bull, I can just stare at the metal bull in amusement as the victim screams, and with The Pear of Anguish, I can just have this in more agony than the way I started! ^^ (xLiABBx: *crosses legs* Ouch. )

2. Bleeeh... Yes, I have. It's when you put a caged rat atop your stomach and get it angry so it can carve at your flesh and, obviously, kill you.

3. *stares* It's not fun being second, ya' know.

4. To be honest, Yes. I have.

5. I was once going to, but he woke up.

6. I'm not going to adopt you. T.T

7. Emilie Autumn is certainly amazing, isn't she? :)

8. I LOVE those songs. I love the eerie tune she adds in them, such as "Best safety lies in fear". Wonderful

9. *answers*(xLiABBx: I forgot to PM you. :O Sorry bout that. x3 )

(xLiABBx: OH! Can you do me a favor? :D Can you look up brutal ancient ways of killing? Like "The Pear of Anguish" and the "Brazen Bull"? :D I'd be ever so happy! )

* * *

**Geniusly-Unique**

**... There is a totally hot *CENSORED* scene going on... and then BOOM the name 'ICanhazacheezburgur' (sp?) comes up outta nowhere. Total nosebleed killer. ;"(**

**Haha, yes I know the pain of such a feeling... 'cept I got such a sweet tooth and half the time I find myself with a spoon in an ice cream carton with no recollection of how that got there. (. . . OK I'm lying. I know perfectly well how it got there. :P)**

**BB, be a sweetie and tell me if Hibari Kyoya will die anytime soon, s'il vous plaît?**

Dear Genuisly-Unique,

Haha- It was her suggestion.

Sure, I guess. Bien sûr. Juste être sûr de me dire pourquoi, exactement, la date peut être d'usage à vous dans l'avenir proche, oui ?

* * *

**Helltank**

**Hi! I'm only a teenager and I've found your exploits to be highly educational. Now let's get down to the Qs and As.**

**1)If you wanted to create a case L could not solve, why did you leave roman numerals and dolls and stuff like that?**

**2)If you had a chainsaw and 5 meat hooks, plus the choice of any victim, which victim would it be and what would be his death?**

**3)If the Jigsaw Killer put you in one of his traps, what would you do?**

**4)Would you torture L to death at the cost of all the jam in the world?**

**5)Do you think your red eyes are cool(I mean, the color not the power)**

**6)If you wanted to defy fate and kill someone before their time is up, what would happen?**

**7)When you die, do you want to be a Shinigami?**

**8)Why are you so white?**

**9)How the hell did you find 3 people with screwed up names and kill them?**

**10)Can you teach me the art of killing I promise to do anything you want.**

Dear Helltank,

1. They were part of the crime scene, the roman numerals were a key to the book, as to the key to my message. As for the dolls, Wara Ningyo, they were the count-down. Obviously.

2. The victim would definitely be L. First I would cut his limbs off with the chainsaw, and once that is done, I would hang his limbs on the meat hooks and sell them as a normal meat... person. (xLiABBx: D: That's brutal! I don't want L to die! ): )

3. I would think before my actions, unlike all those morons who get themselves killed without even thinking.

4. Surely. I guess...

5. Yes!

6. I would, eventually, fail.

7. Obviously! :)

8. I don't like going out in the sun, is all.

9. One place: "The people with ridiculous names convention"! :D I'm just fucking with you. I found them at park, that's all. Normal people. Psht.

10. Sure. I guess.

* * *

**BellatrixBirthday**

**( Sorry about all the reviews, it proves that I shouldn't have an internet connection and 6 cokes at 3 in the morning. Oops. :P )**

**Well dad, you don't have a choice. You are now my legal gaurdian. The lawyer was really weird. He said "delete" a lot. Creepy, huh? I WANT MY FRIGGEN RASPBERRY JAM.**

Dear BellatrixBirthday,

(Haha- No, it's okay. I forgive you... for now. )

You are not my daughter. (xLiABBx: MIKAMI! :D )

GET IT YOURSELF!

* * *

**I want questions!**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	21. S E S S I O N :  19

**Zoe Marshall**

**BB,**

**Hey! Do you remember me from Wammy's? I'm that girl who always sat around writing in my little pink and black journal? I dress gothic lolita and wear my hair in high pigtails? I was the third smartest? My name was Zephyr? Remember?**

**Now, questions, questions...**

**1. What are your thoughts on Light Yagami?**

**2. What do you think about A's suicide?**

**3. What did you think of me back at Wammy's?**

**I mailed you some strawberry jam.**

**- Z.M.**

Dear Zoe Marshall,

... *stares* (AN: I'll be nice, so I'll have BB know you. ^^ )

Oh.. You. *sighs* Yeah, I remember you. How could I forget?

1. He's a pansy. (xLiABBx: That's not nice...) Neither are you!

2. Hilarious! xD

3. Annoying. (xLiABBx: That's rude... -.- )

Thank you, I appreciate it.!

* * *

**Helltank**

**Hey BB! Nice to see you again. Here's some jam. I'm sorry if I bored you with my last questions. This time it's going to be more fun. I'm going to ask you whether you approve of these methods of killing.**

**Method One**

**1)Take victim up high building and tie his waist to the roof.**

**2)Tie legs to floor and shove victim off building.**

**3)Reel in legless victim from roof**

**4)Use bare hands to take out organs and stuff in mouth**

**5)Seperate head from torso.**

**6)Burn torso and put head in box.**

**7)Wrap up box in brown paper and send to L.**

**Method Two**

**1)Put victim in my special torture machine.**

**2)Machine gouges victim's eyes out while twisting his limbs off.**

**3)As the limbs twist, a blade cuts off flesh from the limbs.**

**4)After that, a device on the victim's jaw rips his head apart.**

**5)At the same time, his ribs get pulled out of his body.**

**6)Take video of it and send to L.**

Dear Helltank,

Thanks for the Jam. And no, of course not.

*laughs at Method 1* xD That's genius! I should try it. ^^

*laughs, again, on Method 2* Now that is something I would do! :) I'll try that, too. :D

Thanks. ^^

(xLiABBx: You just gave me a homicidal thought. o.e )

* * *

**AngelofDarkness21**

**Hi Beyond :D You're one of my fave Death Note characters. I admire your smarts,and wish you could have been in the actual anime. It would have made the series all the more awesome. Heres a gift *gives jam***

**1)If you had the death would you do with it?**

**2)How did it feel growing up with the shinigami eyes?**

**3)What's your fave colour?**

**4)Whats your fave all time anime? (I saw you liked manga in the Murder case book) XD**

**5)What would you do if you met Light Yagami?**

**6)How does it feel having so many fangirls? (I think you're really cute by the way) :)**

**7)If you were in the actual anime. Who's side would you be on or pretend to be on? L's?Or Lights?**

**8)Why do you hate L so much?**

**9)What do you think about people who pair their characters with you in fanfiction?**

**10)What do you love ? Jam or Coming up with plans to kill L?**

**Thank you :D AngelofDarkness21**

Dear AngelofDarkness21,

Aww, thank you, dear. ^^ And thanks for the jam. :)

1. I don't understand your question. I'll try to rephrase what you mean, correct me if I am wrong. ─ "If you had the Death Note, what would you do with it?" ─ Is that correct? If so, I wouldn't really use it. I would keep it, yes. But I will not use it. Why would I write names down when I can do it with my own hands?

2. ...At times, Lonely. But mostly awesome. :)

3. Red. Blood Red.

4. ...Akazukin Chacha. (xLiABBx: *laughs out loud* I saw the anime. :) I began to pretend that I had magical powers! :D Worst 20 minutes of my life. I hate that anime, it's... AHHH! It's like Sailor Moon, but... creepier! Dx ) ...Whatever.

5. Kill him in a very brutal way. o.e (xLiABBx: ...That reminds me of the movie, Boys Love 2. Riku raped Sora. NO, Not Sora and Riku from Kingdom Hearts! But, yeah... Ichiyo was a creepy-ass stalker. o.e ) ...I never said rape...

6. Great. But, then again, not so great. o.e Thanks.

7. ...Good question. Bur I have to say... L's. *shrug*

8. Because he ruined my LIFE!

9. Disgusted! I hate OCs! HATE THEM! (xLiABBx: You got that right! ) Really! I would NEVER fall for a girl who stalks me! EVER!

10. Both. But, I gotta say, coming up with plans to kill L.

* * *

**chaos**

**ni hao bb-sama!(yes it is chinese. i is learning it) do you know that you is second to only kyo from fruits basket?**

**1. cud u kill ma brother? he hates you**

**2. wanna go on a killing spree?**

**3. what did you do before Backyard Bottomslash's murder?**

**4. Can you tell my mom that its ok for a 12 year old to roleplay serial killers?**

**5. do you know that you make a pretty good freddy, jason, and dracula?**

**6. can i have a pic and a hug?**

Dear chaos,

...I know that.

I am? DAMN! Not only am I competing with L, but I am competing with other guys that are not from my show! xO

1. Sure.

2. Not with you.

3. (xLiABBx: It's the woman, right? xD ) ...*Blush* Stuff... :3

4. Okay? Tell your mom I said that it's okay for 12 year olds to roleplay serial killers. :)

5. Yes, I am well aware of that. (xLiABBx: I FUXING LOVE FREDDY KRUGER! :D )

6. Sure... *hugs you and gives you a pic of a Hot Dog* What? You never specified what kind of pic you wanted. *shrug*

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214**

**Y-y-yes! I want crepes!**

**...I wanna be "cuchi cuued" like Lina...**

**1. Kyeeeeeeee! -glomps, attempts to French kiss you-**

**2. G-gomen. o/o**

**3. -tries to think of something that will make you cry, as a sad B is a cute B-**

**4. -harshly- You are nothing B. L has always hated you. L outsmarted you for a reason, and he never would have died if YOU wouldn't have FAILED HIM!**

**5. Wa-wa-wa-wa-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!~ I'm s-so so-so-sorrryyyyy! Waaaaaaaaaah!**

**6. I love you B-chan... :'(**

**7. -hugs-**

**Bye, Beyond-chan! -licks your lips, then skips away-**

Dear bittersweet-endings-2214,

Fine. *gives you a plate with two crepes settled ontop* Enjoy.

*sigh* ~baby talk~ how's my little bittersweet? Huh? How are you? A CHUCHI CUCHI CUUUU! *Glare* ~normal tone~ I hope you're happy.

1. *pushes you away* You're lucky I don't have anything I can use as a weapon at the moment.

2. No.

3. Don't you dar-...

4. (xLiABBx: *gasps* Shit... ) ...*sniffles* I HATE YOU! *Runs inside the closet and locks it* FUCK YOU!

5. SILENCE!

6. DIE!

7. GO AWAY! *Stabs you with a carrot* DIE! DIE! DIEE!

I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! $^#%%$$! %&$ YOU! $#%#! -CENSORED -

(xLiABBx: ...You should know by now that BB is very sensitive when it comes to L being better than him. ...xD But this is so hilarious! :D )

~ The cussing continues ~

* * *

**JosefinTonks**

**I will not log in today because i am prostesting against something**

**I love to look up ways to torture mostly because i write stories that involves alot of tortute :D**

**1. Hi Backup! Nah, i was just kidding :3**

**2. If you got to choose between L and Misora, L to mate and Misora to kill, Who would you pick?**

**3. do you belive that L has aspergers?**

**4. Tell me a secret. NOW!**

**5. I need a advice, my friend just told me that she has a crush on me. what should i do? :(**

Dear Josefin Tonks,

Okay.

Haha- who doesn't? xD

1. *glare*

2. *thinks* Can I choose both? :)

3. Pretty much. But, L is not a child. O.o

4. ... I masturbate while staring at a picture of L. O.O (xLiABBx: *stares* Whoa. )

5. ..I don't know. Ask Sophie, she has the same problem.

(Sophia: True. My friend, whom is also a girl, had confessed her love towards me not too long ago. But we both knew that I knew that she liked me. And so forth. We began exchanging letters, since she was too shy to actually talk to me at lunch. And she kept saying: "I love you, and I know you only like guys and penises-(inside joke. xD)-" whatever. And I just replied stuff... Not sure what, though. xD And we worked it out. She still likes me. And she's still shy around me. And last week, I dragged her from our group to the restroom and acted as if I were fucking pissed (which worked) and I said: "Dude. What the hell is wrong with you? Just because you like me doesn't fucking mean that I hate your guts! I respect your love towards me. Heee. But that doesn't mean that I hate you! Look, I am still the same Sophia N_ silnce you first met me! Remember? The time we began fangirling over a story I wrote on B raping L? See? I'm still the same! FUCK!" And I smiled, "I miss Artemis. Where's the old Artemis B_?" And so whatever... I actually wrote all that down in paper. xD Yeah... Just talk it out with your friend. ^^ It's gonna work.! And if not, walk with her to her next class and invite her to the upcoming Emilie Autumn concert in San Francisco~! :D ...Does this make any sense to you? :) )

...LOng. Just talk with her. ^^

* * *

**Bellatrix Birthday**

**Daddy, DNA tests don't lie. (Yes, I was referring to Mikami. XD )**

**1. Lina, don't hurt yourself. Your my new mom and I don't want to go through the hell that is losing a parent again.**

**2. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAAASE GET ME SOME RASPBERRY JAM! *has puppy dog eyes all of a sudden***

**3. I love you lots, daddy. Don't you love me?**

**4. Here. *pulls out jam* Take it, oh-neglectful-one.**

**5. Where's my bedroom again?**

**6. Mom, help me convince daddy that he's my biological father. I mean, don't we look alike?**

**7. Look, I got new glasses! Though, I just realized how much they resemble that lawyer's glasses... ah, well. (I wear glasses like that in real life, too! XD )**

**Well, see ya later! I love you lots! *Gives jam and hugs***

DearBellatrixBirthday,

...

1. ...

2. FINE! *Throws you a jar at your head* Happy?

3. No.

4. Thank you. *grabs it*

5. Up my ass! (xLiABBx: That's mean. )

6. ...

7. That's nice...

Errrr...

* * *

**LonlinessTheEevee**

**-small smile- weeellll if you call having them think their curse then having their friends/familys forget all about them and then ruining their life to a point theyd kill themselves... and after he/she died then having everything somehow go back to normal, then having friends find the body... then yes! creative.**

Dear LonlinessTheEevee,

Haha- That is very creative. *smiles*

* * *

**Geniusly-Unique**

**(J'essaie á lire ton phrase de Français, mais je ne peux pas savoir quoi tu as écrit. Alors, je suis allé á le traducteur de Google. Finalement, je peut le comprendre.**

**Obviously, you have used Google translate, as it only makes sense there. XD**

**If you stick my low level French in Google translate, it will seem to have bad grammar. Alas!)**

**... BB, if you're a genius, why'd it take you seven years? You would have seen people on tv or books or newspapers being executed, so you could have matched up the death date information on their death time and date with the "life code" you saw above their picture.**

**Have you seen your parents before? Have you seen them die?**

Dear Geniusly-Unique,

(AN: True. xD I asked my grandmother to say that same line in French, since he's french. And she did. But I was stupid and didn't ask her to write it down, so I looked it up and just pasted it. :3 )

First of all, I never guessed for them to make out when someone was going to die. And I did do that, in those seven years.

Yes, I have. And no, I have not seen them die. My dad was killed by a thug while my mom died in a train crash. I was either sleeping or at my normal Pre-school. *shrug*

* * *

**Lina**

**Thanks...the baby talk really made me smile.**

**1. If you ever get tired of me, you can kill me if you'd like. You like killing, right? I'm not of much use.**

**2. You're sweet.**

**3. Here. *gives BB Raspberry jam to give to Bellatrix* this will shut her up. Also, *gives strawberry jam.* I can't get her something and leave you out, now can I? *smiles**

Dear Lina,

Ehhh...

1. I can't kill you. It is not your time.

2. ...I am?

3. Thanks. ^^ *smiles and kisses your cheek*

(xLiABBx: Awww. :3 )

* * *

**Leave me questions!**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	22. S E S S I O N :  20

**BeyondEp**

**Hola!**

**I've never reviewed before and I was too lazy to sign in but I've followed along and I'd like to say to the author that you are doing an AWESOME job!**

**Anyway.. B I love you!**

**Q1: Have you ever looked at the Zodiac killers messages to the police and do you think you could figure out the unsolved ones?**

**Q2: What hair colors are your favorite on males and females?**

**Q3: Can I have a hug?**

**Thank you for your time! *hands jam* ttyl!**

Dear BeyondEp,

Hola, como estas?

(xLiABBx: Aww, thanks!)

...I get that a lot, thanks.

1. No, I have not researched it., nor do I wish to in the near future. And if I were, there is a high chance that I'd solve them. No, let's rephrase that, shall we? I WOULD solve the unsolved ones in a jiffy. There, much better.

2. .. For **Males**: Black, Brown, and Blonde. **Females**: Black, Blonde, Red, and Brown. :)

3. ...Sure. *husg you*

JAM! :D

* * *

**MiisaAmane**

**I'm sorry...**

**I'm really sorry T^T..all i did was for you,B...I never wanted to bother you, trust me I really loved u..but's ok...you're just like Light, no,worst because you killed me, somehow you did T^T I wont be able to love anyone else, i left half of my heart with you B...but i promise I'll learn how to stop loving you u.u**

**All men are the same**

**TT^TT...i'm heartbroken..**

**(I'm sorry xD i know those aren't Qs..is just that i broke up with the person i love the most T^T and he's a BB D: ... I needed to say that..sorry again xD i'm super "emo" right now u.u)**

Dear MiisaAmane,

*stares*

I-I never... What?

O.o

WTF are you talking abou-

(xLiABBx: GASP! D: Awww. *hugs you* It's okay... Want some ice cream? :) )

* * *

**J Birthday**

**Hello again! Okay,I like L a little more than you now, sorry... 1.I think you are gay. PANSEXAUL! SAME DARN THING, B.B! QUIT LIVING A LIE! TELL L HOW U FEEL RIGHT NOW, OR I SWEAR I WILL TAKE EVERY JAR OF JAM U HAVE! joke! Your mamas so fat, L quit sweets! lol, what do ya think? C: would u kiss if u HAD to? L or L? (lolz) 4.I saw a guy dressed like L, and he was chasing crows...werid, right? o.o 5.I AM J! THATS L BACKWORDS! d: says u call yourself Beyond Birthday, but then, wats ur real name..? u have a Tinerme acconut? WAT UR NAME! BYYYYYYEEEEE!**

Dear J Birthday,

Y-You like L a little bit more than me? v.v

1. SO? FINE! I'M GAY! Jeez. -.- (xLiABBx: O.o ) ...Bi... Pan... :3 (xLiABBx: Just admit you like guys, dammit! ) Nuu.

2. ...My mom is DEAD. And she was fairly skinny, in fact. And I highly doubt L would quit sweets even if it meant my mom were to be fat. (xLiABBx: ...What a way to kill a joke, man. )

3. *stares* L. Since that is my only option.

4. Yes. Fairly. Did "he" have boobs?

5. ... Good for you, J.

6. ...(xLiABBx: What IS your ACTUAL ACTUAL name, really? I personally think it's Beyond James Birthday II ^^ ) O.o WTF? (xLiABBx: I'm just fucking with you. But yeah, I personally think it's Beyond Birthday. :) ) ...Yeah... Beyond Birthday's my real name.

7. JAMxCAKE. xD (xLiABBx: Looool. That's MEEEE. :D But I don't use it any more, since I HATE virtual places. *shiver* )

* * *

**Helltank**

**Hello again BB, I have come this time with some more questions and a buisness proposal.**

**1)If you got recruited into the CHERUB organization(look it up), would you accept?**

**2)You're offered a quadruple bladed shiny knife or 10 cauldrons of the most delicious jam in the whole universe. Which one do you choose? (You can kill the guy who offered you the items *wink wink*)**

**3)Would you rather be in Jigsaw's Venus Fly Trap(dig your eyeball out) or his Rack trap(take a bullet for your worst enemy)?**

**4)Would you rather have the power to kill someone before their numbers are up or the ability to torture people with your mind?**

**Now, to the buisness proposal. I have heard, through my, ahem, contacts, that a large number of "fangirls" are falsely claiming that you're the father of their babies. Would you like me to kill them? I can assure you, you will not be linked to the murders as I will make fake evidence of natural causes of death, along with a spectacular lawyer that could get a judge to proclaim somebody who has kiled 50 people in broad daylight and witnessed by a hundred not guilty, all for the small price of $100. I accept credit cards and cheques. If the money is in cash, it's $90 instead of $100.**

Dear Helltank,

...Let me hear it.

1. No.

2. Kill the guy whom offered and get the items and continue my life as if nothing happened.

3. ASSHOLE. You hate me, don't you? GAH! *Shivers* ... *touches my right and left eyes and shudders* I'd go with the Venus Fly Trap. (xLiABBx: DUDE! I love SAW! :D I think that the Rack Trap is the best trap ever! I love the Bone-cracking sounds! :D And the agonizing screams that boom out of the victim's mouth! *evil chuckle* Oh yeah... )

4. The ability to kill someone before their due time.

Interesting deal you have there. *gives you the money in cash* DO IT NOW.

* * *

**Rachel**

**Hi BB :D You're such an awesome and interesting character. I think they should give you some screen time with a movie based on the BB murder case. I also think you'd be able to take down Kira if you were given a chance in the series XD *Here is some stawberry jam* ;)**

**1)what would you do if you met a shinigami god of death?**

**2)How does it feel constantly seeing people's names and lifespans everyday? Does it ever get annoying?**

**3)Is it true that you're even smarter than L?**

**4)Are the rumours of you being a cannibal true?**

**5)Whats your IQ level?**

**6)Why do you look like L? Theres rumours that you're related to him,but I disagree. As there no real proof that you are.(Personalley I think you're cuter than L). *Please don't kill me for asking this* .**

**7)What do you think of Near,Mello,and Matt?**

**8)Do you agree with Kira killing off criminals for his hope of creating a so called perfect world?**

**9)Do you think you could ever fall in love with someone?**

**10)What kind of music do you like? :D**

**11)May I have a hug please? :3**

**12)If given the chance would you take over as the next L? Or stay a criminal?**

**13)Do you find it mentally scarring when people pair you with L in Yaio?**

**14)Do you have spilt personality's?**

**15)How tall are you?**

**Sorry for the long amount of you're awesome! :D *Heres an extra stawberry jam***

Dear Rachel,

Aww, you flatter me, dear. ^^ And thank you for the Jam.

1. FUCKING KEEP HIM AS A PET! :D

2. No, not really. It's more like, you know how you see right now? And how you are used to it? All the colors? Well, I'm used to it as you are used to your vision. But I have taken note that I only see Red. Red here and there. And I like it. Yes, that means I am colour-blind. (xLiABBx: I wish I had BB's eyes. v.v )

3. Quite, yes.

4. *shifts uncomfortably on the chair* ...Maybe. *gulp*

5. That information is classified.

6. Because I want to. It is to mimic him. And No. We are NOT related in any way. Obviously.

7. **Near:** MY MOM'S ASS! I hate this sheep! **Mello:** Okay. **Matt:** He's OKay, too.

8. No. Certainly not.

9. *Thinks* ...Sure, why not?

10. SCREAMO.

11. Sure... *hugs*

12. ...That's difficult to answer. I would like Both, actually.

13. *smirks* ...Not... really... *chuckles* I find them quite enjoyable. ^^

14. ~sarcasm~ Nooooo... I dooooon't... *rolls eyes* What do yooooou think?

15. 5'8"

* * *

**Zoe Marshall**

***about to glomp* *dead stop* Wait... Wha?**

**1. You have to give Light some credit. He had good intentions. ...But then he killed L... *burns picture of Light***

**2. ...You are so cruel...**

**3. Hey! It's not like I ever really spoke to anyone!**

***Takes jam back* No jam for you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go bake an Old English L-shaped cake!**

Dear Zoe Marshall,

What?

1. He was quite smart. Smarter than L, to be exact.

2. I know.

3. What?

*stares at you walk away* O.o *sniffles* My Jam... v.v

* * *

**Strange1Buddy**

**Umm... CAN I BE YOUR APPRENTICE? Please? You can even call me Before Birthday. :D**

Dear Strange1Buddy,

No. And isn't that like my name? (xLiABBx: O.o )

* * *

**CookieMonster**

**Chu tu aiii chutuuu kaka waka mooooooleeeee paraguantirimicuaroooooooo! ! Salchipapaaaaaaaa ! MENESTRAAA! SEQUITO DE CHIVOOOOO~~~~**

**Yeaah i'm singing to the rain...**

**1) You know what, i might be a boy xD a weird boy~ a boy who would LOVE to massage Beyond Boobies's balls!**

**2) My cousin's name is Pepito and he likes Juanito... ok..not really xD**

**3)Your farts stinks...X.X**

**4)Dance the Bamba!**

**5)Marry me or take a shower with me...choose one, or both xD a "none" is not accepted !**

**6)Kiss Jared Leto**

**7)KISS NEAR OR YOU WILL SEE HOW BAD I CAN REALLY BE !**

**8)Lick me eye and I promisse I will never lick yours again n.n trust me!**

**9)You look like Hell Girl! XD**

**10)Do the "Yes" dance!**

**11)Do you secretely have wet dreams with Barney?**

**Licks your eye and goes away: I LIEEEED, I LIED!**

Dear CookieMonster,

WTF?

1. *Shifts* ...Great... to... know.

2. What's wrong with you?

3. Thank you. ^^

4. Nuu.

5. Shower. *gets ready to strip*

6. Ehhh...

*appears in his hotel room magically* ...

Jared: Who the hell are yo- *kisses him*

(xLIABBx: No IDEa who Jaren Leto is, but I think he's hot. :P )

7. I'd rather see how bad you are.

8. *shrugs and licks your eye*

9. AWW, HELLLZ NAHH! (xLiABBx: I always thought of Ai as BB's daughter. :P )

10. Fine. *does it. the end. Because the author is lazy*

11. O.O N-Nooo.

AHAH!

* * *

**JosefinTonks To lazy to login**

**Gwag T.T I've recently found out that my daddy was criminal.**

**And not the funny kind of criminal! he was a pathetich drug dealer.**

**1. Saw torture or Flaying torture?`**

**Saw**

**The victim was tied to an inverted position. This had several "benefits": first, it assured sufficient blood diverted to the brain, second, it slowed down the loss of blood and third, it humiliated the victim.**

**Depending on the victim and torturer, this torture could last several hours. When a confession was required, the victim was frequently forced to watch someone else be subject to this method. If he didn't confess, he'd be slowly cut in half.**

**Flaying**

**In one version of the Flaying Torture, the victim's arms were tied to a pole above his head while his feet were tied below. His body was now completely exposed and the torturer, with the help of a small knife, peeled off the victim's skin slowly. In most cases, the torturer peeled off his facial skin first, slowly working his way down to the victim's feet. Most victims died before the torturer even reached their waist.**

**In another version, the victim was exposed to the Sun until his skin reddened. This was followed by the torturer peeling off his flesh with the same method described above.**

**In yet another version, the victim was submerged into boiling water and was taken out after a few minutes. He was slowly flayed.**

**Wonderful :D**

**2. Mello: Gay or Straight?**

**3. Did you hsare a room with A at wammys?**

**4. Do you like me? You better like, otherwise i will take all you jam.**

Dear Josefin Tonks,

Really? Lol. (xLiABBx: My friend's dad was a murderer. O.O )

*blinks* Dayuuum. Saw. :P

2. Gay. xD

3. No. We had our own. Watari and Roger were paranoid that we would rape each other. xD

4. Nah. You are okay for a fangirl. ^^

* * *

**yourworstnightmire**

**1do u kno that if u spell yagami it spells i am gay?**

**2 ur methods of killing r lame**

**3 sherlock pwns all, period.**

**4u do know that i just typed a random name in the box apove**

Dear yourworstnightmare,

1. Who didn't know that. Oh, and it's actually "Im a Gay." xD

2. Excuse me?

3. ...I don't care about that damn detective.

4. Yeah, that was the first thing that crossed my mind when I read that.

* * *

**LonlinessTheUmbreon**

**-tail wags- so what was your most creative murder?**

Dear LonlinessTheUmbreon,

*smiles* I enjoyed all of them. But I had the most fun with my 3rd victim, Backyard Bottomslash. It was quite fun hearing her bones crack when I cut through them with a saw. *innocent smile*

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214**

**1. -huggles you- I'm sowwy... -panda eyes-**

**2. I really am...**

**3. Actually, you're better than L. You kinda always have been.**

**4. I wuv you. -clings to your arm-**

**5. I really am sorry...**

Dear bittersweet-endings2214,

1. Hmph!

2. Meeeh.

3. Thanks. I forgive you now. ^^

4. Okay, you are fucking irritating me. Let go.

5. I GET IT!

(xLIABBx: xD That wasn't very nice. )

* * *

**Lina**

**1. Wait...I thought your parents died in a fire...I'm confused. Thug and train or fire? Which?**

**2. BelBir: No you don't look like him. Not really. I mean I can see similarities, but...I bet u look like ur mom.**

**3. God, this is fucking crazy...**

**4. BB, wanna go see a movie? I think Texas Chainsaw Massacre is playing at the $1 theatre.**

**5.*gives strawberry jam* I love you. o/o**

**6. Hm...did you hear about that boy that got suspended for making a fake Death Note and writing ppls names in it? So fucking stupid, schools, I swear.**

**7. Uh...Where's Sebastian? Sebastian? Where are you? Don't tell me we lost our kid...**

**8. Well, if we ever permanantly lose them we can always have more. The govt. pays money for every kid u have. That means more money to buy Strawberry Jam with.**

Dear Lina,

1. ...I said that? O.O (AN: MISTAKE! YES! BB's mom died in a train crash and his dad was killed by a thug! xD I forgot about all that! sorry! :P )

2. ...*Sigh*

3. Sure is.

4. I saw that movie already, but thanks for the offer.

5. Thanks for the Jam. *ignores the statement*

6. Who hasn't? That was stupid. (xLiABBx: Reminds me of the time I got suspended due to all my Beyond Birthday stuff and bloody-ness. v.v )

7. U-Ummmm... *stares at my attic* I don't... know?

8. Let me correct you on that. The government only lends money to a single parent who is struggling to raise their kids.

* * *

**Geniusly-Unique**

**Ummmmmmm...**

**(Ohohohoho! Brain spark! Alright.**

**Pick the guy you like better, or think is hotter:**

**1. Sasori (from Naruto) or Deidara (from Naruto)?**

**2. Sesshoumaru (from Inuyasha) or Naraku (from Inuyasha)?**

**3. Itachi (Naruto) or Ikuto (Shugo Chara)?**

**4. BB (DN) or Xanxas (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)?**

**5. L (DN) or Rokudo Mukuro (KHR)?**

**6. Squalo (KHR) or Tom Riddle Jr. (Harry Potter)?**

**7. Hibari Kyouya (KHR. HIBARI-SAMA!) or Dino (KHR)?**

**8. Chikusa (KHR) or Sasuke (Naruto. BOO!)?**

**9. Madara Uchiha (Naruto) or Usui (Kaichō wa Maid-sama!)?**

**I would love your opinions on these anime characters.)**

**Is jam and killing and L really all you think about all day, everyday? Seriously?**

**... BB, I'm ignoring you. You're no fun, with your one track mind. :/**

Dear Geniusly-Unique,

1. Sasori.

2. Sesshoumaru.

3. ITACHIII!

4. BB!

5. L- I mean- Rokudo Mukuro. O.O

6. Squalo.

7. Hibari Kyouya

8. SASUKE!

9. MADARA!

I go to Strip Clubs and work at Hot Topic and a Bar. :3 I'm Fun. (xLiABBx: XD )

I AM AS FUN!

* * *

Bellatrix Birthday

Since you seem to love jam more than me... HAVE SOME! *throws heavy jars of jam at BB's head*

... Wow, I can be really violent when I want to...

1. Just to let you know, I'm not as stupid as I seem. I have an IQ of 179. I just play stupid so that people don't feel threatened by me until I strike.

What will it take for you to accept me as your kid?

Did you really just say that? o_e Now just tell me where my room really is.

Goodbye, O-Neglectful-One. HERE'S SOME MORE FREAKN' JAM! *throws more jam jars

Dear Bellatrix Birthday,

*falls backwards and rubbs head* Ow.

Good for you.

1. *stares* ... Good to know.

2. When you shut up. (xLiABBx: How mean! D: )

3. In fact, I did. It's UP YOUR ASS!

Fine then! I SHALL have my JAM!

* * *

**Ask me questions.**

**-Beyond Birthday**

**PS. I apologize for my late update. I have been very busy... doing... stuff. :)**


	23. S E S S I O N : 21

**Maxy yet a fucking gain**

**I GOT SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING! Stupid schools thinking I was writing some douche's names in a death note. Psh, if I were gonna kill someone I'd at least flay them! Honest to god, my school thinks that I'm Lightbulb Imagay. Thoughts or comments on that BB? No? K.**

****stalks off angrily****

Deard Maxy,

Yes, They are fucking retarded! (xLiABBx: I got suspended for that, too! But it was probably because of all the BB stuff I had. :3 )

* * *

**Maxy PandaChanTheFirst**

****attempts to strike match on your face** DAMMIT I WAS LIED TO! This is a strike-anywhere match! BB make fire? PLEASE? Also, torture methods? Some a-hole freaking kidnapped my victim, killed them, and now I want revenge. Thanks.**

**Fuck peace, WAR,**

**Maxy the Sadist.**

**P.S: Which is better? Knives or bullets?**

Dear Maxy PandaChanTheFirst,

* flinches back* I'll take that as an insult.

Method: Kidnap them, hang them upside down, when they regain conscious, begin peeling off their skin little by little, throw salt on their wounds, blah, watch them from afar and enjoy them in pain, pluck out their front teeth with a hammer, sew their eyes closed, nail their hands together, and wait till they die.

Knives. Bullets aren't as fun.

* * *

**Bellatrix Birthday**

***waves***

***Hands jam***

**Writes, "you said that you would accept me if I shut up. Is this good?"**

***all of the below is written***

**Where's your favorite place to travel?**

**Do you like dragons?**

**Are you on team pirate or team ninja? I have my money on the ninjas. O_o**

**Do you belive in vampires?**

**On the bus, this girl was hugging some guy, but then the bus hit a bump and the girl's leg shot up and she accedentaly kneed the guy in the crotch.**

***waves and leaves***

Dear Bellatrix Birthday,

*stares, looks down and sighs*

Retard.

1. San Fransisco.

2. No.

3. Ninjas.

4. Yes.

*laughs* REAL smooth. xD

* * *

**Maryritai**

**(*Grins evilly and happily* Hey LIABB , Nice to see you again ^.^. Now... To Torment another victim, mwhahaa. JK but His appearance still creeps me out sometimes.)**

**Hi Beyond Birthday**

**1: You do you realize, Pansexual and Gay is not the same thing. Pansexual means you like both sexes while Gay means you like the same sex. And Bi means you don't wanna get in a relationship with the opposite Sex.**

**2:Actually respect you as a red-eyed color blind person. (LIABB. Can someone actually only see Red in the color spectrum?, Cause I am a Mature 12 year old)**

**3: But your like My 3rd fav charrie, Cause your serial killer like appearance still creeps me out a bit but your cool :D. I actually like Light but I still hold a grudge against him, cause he like, killed L.**

**That's all, Nice to meet ya Beyond Birthday.**

Dear Maryritai,

(xLiABBx: Do I know you? Oh! Hi! *waves* From The Zero sessions. :P Mah Bad. )

*stares*

1. No shit Sherlock.

2. Thank you! (xLiABBx: I believe so. )

3. Aww, Thanks. I guess. L's not before me, is he? He better not.

* * *

**J birthday**

**THIS WILL BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, B.B! Lolz. Just kidding. Oh, on my profile, imade my 1st story. Well, my brother wrote and posted it. L shoots you with a RPG gun, LOLZ! XP But Light dies heehee... for admitting ur gay! :D**

**would you kill L with a box of oatmeal, 3 cookies, 5 jam filled donuts, and 9 live polar bears? Lol :p**

**3.I found a song called "Pour some suger on me"...O.o...Listen 2 it...lol, BBXL...heehee...**

**4.B.B, my friend Linda thinks your a perv, are you?**

**you kill my com. arts teacher, cuz she said I can't write a letter to you cuz your a murder and your not real. TCH!**

**you sing the song "Blood" by my chemical romance? Its creepy...O.O**

**7.I stole ALL of L's cake! HEEHEE!**

**know, they have a yoai...O.o I hate it..**

**you ever been raped? :D**

**do you think of bacon?**

**make you cry! :D ...umm...oh! No one loves you. Mello says you suck. GET OVER IT.**

**! ...I just wanted to see u cry, dangit...**

**BYE-BYE!**

Dear J Birthday,

1. *stares at you* That... Very... Interesting... (xLiABBx: LAWL. I wanna read it! xD )

2. Umm... Wait... What?

3. *Listens to it* O.O; (xLiABBx: e. OH MY GOD. I had an image of L as a stripper with this song playing and BB was a customer and... OH MY GOD! :O I NEED HELP! . But that was hot.. :D )

4. Ummm... I am not a perv... *shifty eyes* (xLiABBx: Quarter Queen's panties... ) v.v

5. xD Im sorry, I can't do that. :P

6. I almost got raped.

7. It's good.

8. *stares* I could easily kill you, you know. *bad aura*

9. *glare*

* * *

**yourworstnightmire**

**im bored so i thought up of random questions and i got you some jam but i got hungrey and ate it.**

**1 what`s your favorite way to kill?**

**2 i can get rid of belletrix birthday for u-you "pulls out mini nuke" but it will cost you and you won`t be tied to it, trust me i know what to do.**

**3 do u like pasta**

**4 is there a question limit?**

**5 do you take a shower or bath**

**6 have u ever watched hetalia?**

**7 wheres the bathroom?**

**thats it and i still think ur killing tatics are lame, and while i'm at it, i never ate the jam "runs away laughing"**

Dear yourworstnightmare,

Damn you.

1. With my hands. (xLiABBx: You don't have to be so sarcastic.)

2. What will I have to do?

3. Yes. (Italy: Pastaaaaaaaaa~! :D )

4. Not really.

5. Shower.

6. *looks at question Number 3* I don't know, you tell me. (I'm a Tomato Box Fairy! :D )

7. Down the hallway, up the stairs, to the right, three doors down, turn the corner to the left, four doors down, there it is.

*stares at you* I don't recall ever asking you for your opinion.

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**1-2-1-2-3-4**

**Give me more loving than I've ever had**

**Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad**

**Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not**

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**Barely getting mad**

**I'm so glad I found you**

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy**

**Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

**There's only one thing**

**To Do**

**Three words**

**For you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words**

**That's what I'll do**

**(I love you) I love you**

**Give me more loving from the very start**

**Piece me back together when I fall apart**

**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends**

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**You're the best that I've had**

**And I'm so glad I found you**

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy**

**It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

**There's only one thing**

**To Do**

**Three words**

**For you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words**

**That's what I'll do**

**(I love you) I love you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**You make it easy**

**It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4**

**There's only one thing**

**To Do**

**Three words**

**For you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words**

**That's what I'll do**

**(I love you) I love you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**1-2-3-4**

**I love you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**Yeah I'm still a fan. ♥**

**Bye!**

Dear joy2theworlddannyphantom,

Awwww. That you. Plain White Ts is awesome. :)

* * *

**XxYourDeadAsMuchAsIAmxX**

**Oh wow! ^.^ I've watched Saw the final chapter, they had some great killing methods, but yer better then that person who comes up with the "methods of killing" the thing started off gory right away... -shivers and snuggles up to you-**

Dear XxYourDeadAsMuchAsIAmxX,

Ha- I love Saw and it's killing methods. :)

* * *

**Helltank**

**Dear BB, I have made good progress in the slaying of the fangirls. I'm currently tracking down Lina and Bellatrix Birthday to their secret hideout.**

**Here is a hard crime that you have to solve-wait a minute, that's too boring. Let's try...**

**You have to kill someone called X. X has full kevlar armor and some form of way to hide his lifeline so you can't just wait until his time is up. He lives in a heavily guarded underground bunker with a self destruct function and a lot of landmines. It's reinforced all over by 25 meters of titanium. There are at any one second, at least 10 heavily armed, elite soldiers completely loyal to him with both eyes on him. There are security devices, unhackable ones, everywhere. How do you kill X with nothing but a garrote and a quadruple bladed uber powerful katana?**

**(This should be fun.)**

Dear Helltank,

Thank you, I'm flattered. But please don't give rid of the non-annoying ones.

(AN: Let's just pretend that BB answered this question, since I suck at these types of riddles. e. I'll try to solve it and give you my answer in the next session. :) )

* * *

**Josefin Tonks**

**Hi again Beyond!**

**Can i call you Beyond-sama? :3**

**I just read "The los angeles BB murder case" :D IT WAS AWESOME!**

**1. Wich laugh is your favorite? :3**

**2. Is A for Apple or Acid?**

**3. Who is the most intelligent, L or Ligt? (DIE LIGHT DIE!)**

**4. If you could pick a Era you would live in, wich one would you pick?**

**5. Do you know what Xyster means?**

**6. Today, i am cosplayin you and my friend cosplays Mello. Would i be OOC if i raped her?**

**7. can you speak Swedish? Jag kan. Ifall du inte kan förstår du inte det här.**

**8. Here is a life time supply of Strawberry jam. *gives***

Dear Josefin Tonks,

"Beyond-sama" Um... If you... want?

YOU JUST READ IT? wow.

1. Kya ha ha ha ha!

2. A is for... Which A? A A or A A A? ( xP )

3. Light. (xLiABBx: :D )

4. The Victorian Era.

5. I believe it's an instrument to... scrape bones. (AN: That's what I think it is. Is it? :P I've heard that before, and that's what I remember. )

6. Yes. Very. I'm not a rapist.

7. Jag ser att du kan. Jag är inte så god med detta språk.

8. I think I'm gonna be sick.

* * *

**BeyondEp**

**Hello ^^**

**thanks for bein awesome XD**

**Oh btw, I checked out emilie autumn cause you kept saying how awesome she is and she is amazing! So thanks :D and I finally got to try jam by itself the other day and it was pretty good ^^ in small amounts :)**

**1. Why didnt you try to escape jail? I'm sure you easily could have and you wouldn't have died DX**

**2. Do you sneak food into movie theaters? If so what kind? :3**

**3. I think you should admit your love to L :3 dont deny the love you feel! X3**

**Here have some chocolate covered strawberries since you always get jam *hands over plate***

**Have a good day :) *hugs* **

Dear BeyondEp,

Your... Welcome?

Ha- She is, isn't she? Yeah... (xLiABBx: I did that, I got sick. I still have some jam in the fridge. It's a month old, it's all.. liquidy... But good. xD )

1. I could have, but I lost the game. And I know that, but I wouldn't win either way. You get me, right?

2. No, I find no need to.

3. I will not do such a ridiculous thing!

Thanks.

* * *

**bittersweet-endings-2214**

**Hallo, BB-chaan!~ -glomp-**

**1. Can you draw?**

**2. Gimme a piggyback ride! (It should be easy, I only weigh 80 pounds)**

**3. Would you like some tea?**

**4. Have you ever seen Fair Haired Child? Pretty good for a low budget horror flick. :)**

**5. Have you ever listened to Lemon Demon? I lav that band so much, especially This Hyper World and Word Disassociation.**

**6. If L gave you the cutest begging face in the world, would you agree to let him be top?**

**7. JAM FOR YOUUU!~ I see why you love it so much! :3**

**8. How would you react on a rollercoaster? How would L?**

**9. How would you react to watching all of the SAW movies back to back in 3D? How would L?**

**10. Pay no heed to prison jumpsuit I'm wearing... Or the bloody knife in my pocket... Or the broken handcuffs on m wrists... -whistles-**

Dear bittersweet-endings-2214,

Hi...

1. Yes.

2. Fine. Hop on my back.

3. Sure. Only if it's Green or Ginger.

4. I'm not sure, Ask My parents!

5. No, I have not.

6. No. I don't want a dick up my ass!

7. ...thanks.

8. As many people would. C'mon, I'm not that abnormal! (xLiABBx: Yes you are.) And L? The Same.

9. Laugh. L? He's be pretty pissed. (xLiABBx: ALIMARRR! ALIMAAAARRR! :D Yes, Indian Jones IS KICKASS! )

10, Sure thing.

* * *

**Geniusly-Unique**

**... I dun like Sasuke. A lot. Like, a lot a lot. Like, a whole freaking bunch.**

**Yeah, actually, I hate him. But each to their own! :D**

**:P**

**BB... You work at Hot Topic? I think you're lying to me. Are you lying to me? /stares very suspiciously/**

Dear Geniusly-Unique,

Oh... WHy? (xLiABBx: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU! Sasuke is AWESOME! D: )

Hhaa- No. xD (xLiABBx: Aww. v.v )

* * *

**Bellatrix**

**Hi.**

**Merry unbelivably late Cristmas. *gives switchblade* Sorry about how late it is, I had to save up.**

**Why has Helltank been following me with sharp objects every time I leave the house? It's really creepy.**

**I miss mom...**

**Bye.**

Dear Velatrix,

Yeah... VERY Late.

Umm... *shifty eyes* I dunno.

You don't need your mom.

* * *

**thehelpfullhint**

**Hi BB. I am aware of your progress to kill L. I am working on a case with him and i will email you our location for a price. ^_^ anyways,**

**1) what was it like at whammy's and what happened to you to be put in there.**

**2) i like jam...but i prefer jelly. sorry. what is your opionion of jelly? u probably hate it because of the surgar right? Hmph.**

**3) twelve year old with a 198 IQ is normal? (bad grammar sorry. L is trying to take my jelly.) -it is not my falt usami-kun!- L**

**4) which knife? switchblade or butcher?**

**5) misa is driving me insane but i don't want to kill her yet because of my cover. any ideas?**

**and finally**

**6) what will the price be for our location with L?**

**he keeps talking about how he is keeping a tail on you. also, he bugged your safe house. i think it would be best for you to leave. and yes, it is your Sacramento one. good luck with killing L. in the meantime, i will get rid of light. good day Beyond Birthday. *smirk**

Dear thehelpfullhint,

What price will that be?

1. ...Like any other Orphanage, but more tamed, richer, more education, more progress, and yeah. Nothing.

2. I like Jelly...

4. ... yes.

5. BUTCHEER.

6. ...Whatever you want.

Damn. Not the Sacramento one! Faack.

* * *

**DeadCuteStar**

**B hehe hey I have a secret, but you might get mad if I tell you... well I'll tell you anyway x3**

***dramatic music***

**Cookiemonster and MiisaAmane the same person and this is the MiisaAmane account from which I could not remember the password!**

**YEIH this is Miisa XD**

**well maybe you already knew that e.e (the stuff of Cookie & Miisa) Please don't be angry with mee D:**

**I promisse I have a very good explanation XDD**

**Am...I love Cookiemonster, it's like nasty side haha xP and**

**like it or not Cookie will follow you for life and will continue licking your f*cking delicious eyes yeah!XD**

**Anyway thanks for your patience XD**

**sometimes I'm like a stone in the shoe D:**

**So now to the questions n.n**

**1)I'm fine sorry for the drama of the last time XDD I fixed everything with my ex and now we are friends**

**I was lying I could never stop loving you BB XD you're so awesomee x3**

**2)What's your worst fear?**

Dear DeadCuteStar,

*glare*

So... You made me look like a total idiot? How mature.

...

1. Mmmhmm..

2. Your mom.

(xLiABBx: BB is pretty pissed. :/ And, to be honest, so am I. v.v )

* * *

**Lina**

**So...wait. I'm NOT A single mom? Aw, BB, you DO CARE! I didn't know we got married. Wait. When did this happen?**

Dear Lina,

WAIT! Ugh!. We are NOT married! Jeez.

* * *

**Wow, It's been SOOO long since I last updated. e. Sorry bout that. But- wow. those were a lot of questions. xD**

**Ask me Qs.**

**-Beyond Birthday**


	24. p l e a s e r e a d

Dear Readers,

Looking back at this fanfiction, I pretty much grew bored.

I mean, at the beginning, it was darn easy.

But knew that the task will get tricker with passing time. And it has.

I mean, as I look at all the reviews from the last chapter, I pretty much seethe through my teeth and frown.

Lots or Reviews from so many people.

I mean, I was thinking of continuing this until it hit "Session 31"!

Guess I'm a failure!

And the thought that I have to, pretty much, focus on my other stories and all... It's quite irritating. I have, in fact, thought of Discontinuing all my Death Note stories and moving on with Kuroshitsuji.

But... I guess I'm still not ready for that, sadly.

So... Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story.

Beyond is quite flattered. Except with those annoying fangils he claims never stop bugging him.

And yes, I was pretty annoyed with Bellatrix Birthday... Sorry, but you pretty much a

cted like a little girl, and that, I deeply despise.

Anyways... This will be the last thing posed for this.

I deeply apologize for leaving the reviewers hanging.

Beyond would answer more questions, but it's too much work.

And I, in fact, have a life. I mean, my life is not all Anime and Manga, just so you know. I have friends and a family that I love, and I can't just waste part of my life doing this type of thing for a character that doesn't even exist!

Haha- I still love Beyond Birthday. :)

Okay, so if you have any last words to say to me, please leave a review. Just make sure it doesn't have any questions forwarded towards Beyond, but for me, and I will take the time to reply to you in PM. Sound good?

Okay. Aging, Thank you so much to all my "Ask BB!" fans, and all. :)

I had a lot of fun. Who would've known Beyond Birthday fangirls could be so CRAZY! xD

Alright. Peace!

**-xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx**

P.S. There is also another main reason why I am discontinuing this. I have taken note that more people are doing the "Ask BB" story, and I found that annoying, but I chose not to say anything. And I heard that my friend had said something to another author's "Ask BB!" fanfiction.

DNFangirl, Sorry about that. I pretty much scolded her when I saw her review. And yes, she was pretty much right. :/ But that doesn't mean you'll pay attention to it, right? :)

Okay. BYE.


End file.
